Ace in the Hole
by Crazy Hyper Active Nyx
Summary: Ace transfered to Ouran High last year; and her life changes when a bunny is left in her classroom. Will Alice make it through her trip down the rabbit hole? Or will the hosts drive her crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alice Marionette

Nickname: Ace

Age: 18

Class: 3-A

Looks: Short black hair, down to her ears. Dark blue/black eyes.

Name: Katsu Marionette

Age: 22

Blood Type: AB

Looks: Short white hair, light blue eyes.

School: Harvard College

Name: Yuki (Unisex short form meaning "snow.") Yakusha (actress)

Nickname: Ki-kun/Ki-san/Ki only by Ace

Age: 17 (in 11th grade with Tamaki and Kyouya)

Looks: Short purple looking hair, light brown eyes.

School: She is transferring from Madeira to Ouran.

Name: Kitsune Halen

Nickname: Foxy

Age: 16

Money: Rich

Looks: Long black hair, green eyes.

**C-H-A-N: **Just the character information.

* * *

_**Chapter ONE**_

I glanced around the room at my fellow classmates; I had already finished with the assigned work. It was almost sad, I had transferred at the end of the last school year, yet none of these people realized that I was a girl, then again when your student ID says that you are a guy most people don't question it, it also doesn't help that I didn't bother to try and make friends. I only have one year left then I'll leave for college, so what's the point in making friends? I slowly packed up my bag after noticing that the last bell of the day was going to ring in about a minute, but even though I packed up my bag everyone else left the classroom before me. I was almost always the last one to leave, I really didn't like the pushing of crowds, or hearing all of those girl talk about how excited they are to go to the _Host Club_ for the afternoon. I glance at the teacher saying goodbye to her, and I noticed something near one of the desks, looking closer I saw that it was a pink bunny. Even though I didn't talk to or really know any of my classmates, I knew that this bunny had to belongs to Haninozuka, Mitsukuni or as everyone else called him Honey. I knew it belongs to him mainly because he is childish and even looks like a child, and he carries the thing with him everywhere. On my first day I had issues believing that he was in my class, but now I believe that he is smarter then most people think he is. I smiled a very faint soft smile, since I didn't actually have anything to do right now, my dad was teaching until at least six today so he wouldn't notice if I came home later then normal, I decided to find Mitsukuni and return his bunny to him since he was probably looking for it. I think he was part of that _Host Club_ along with his cousin Morinozuka, Takashi. Seeing a few girls still lingering in the halls I figured my best bet would be to ask them if the knew where Mitsukuni was.

"Excuse me miss's. Sorry to interrupt, but Kirin, would you happen to know where Mitsukuni is right now? He seems to have left his bunny in class and I wanted to return it to him." I saw the faint blush on one girls face as she turned to look at me; her name is Kirin, she was one of the only people that try to talk to me, she also sits next to me in math.

"He's in the **Host Club** right now Ace. That's in the third music room, I can show you where it is, if you'd like?" Her blush intensified once she offered to show me, and if it weren't for the fact that I would have gotten lost without her I would have refused since it seems like I was almost leading her on, since she thought I was a guy.

"I would greatly appreciate it Kirin, that is if your friends don't mind me stealing you away from them for a little bit." I gave her a weak smile, still holding onto the bunny, and noticing that her friends standing behind her blushing also now.

"We don't mind. Go with him Kirin!" They more or less squealed out, seeming to be very excited for some reason, she was just showing me to the room, right? We made some light conversation on the way to the _Host Club_, such as who her friends were, or how hard the pre-calculus test had been. Thankfully it wasn't that far to the room, it wasn't that I didn't like Kirin I just wasn't in the mood to listen to someone drone on and on.

"Thank you so much Kirin, I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"N-no problem Ace, see you t-tomorrow then." Then she scurried off somewhere, probably to go gossip with her friends. It wasn't what I thought it would be when I opened the door. I expected it to be a nice fancy room, which it was, and I also thought it would be clean and extravagant. I thought that only because I had met the oaf Suoh, Tamaki last year, when he accidentally took the Greek exam, which I still have no clue how he managed to do that by mistake. Though I thought it would be nice and pretty, it was ruined and everything was tossed in random places, I noticed that the reason for this was the short blonde senior in my class, the one that I had come to see.

"Sorry but the Host Club is closed for today." I heard a voice, belonging to Ootori, Kyouya; he didn't even look up from his notebook to see who it was, so I replied to him,

"I realize this Kyouya. I came to, apparently, solve your issue. Mitsukuni left his bunny in class, I was just returning it, other wise I would not be here right now." He glanced up at me, nodding curtly, before looking back down at whatever it is that he was writing down. I carefully made my way over to the blonde senior,

"Mitsukuni, you left something behind in the class room. Here's your bunny." He stopped his temper tantrum to look over at me, as if to see that I was actually telling the truth, before jumping over screaming and hugging his bunny,

"USA-CHAN! Thank you Ace!" He more or less glomped me, and seemed to be trying to squeeze the air out of my lungs out of his happiness. I saw another blonde crawl out from behind one of the couches, along with a brunet under his arm, and red haired twins following after him slowly, checking to make sure it was safe to come out of hiding. I soon had another set of arms around me; arms that belonged to Tamaki. Though luckily Mitsukuni had released me from his death grip, leaving to sit at the table eating cake, meaning that I only had one pair of arms choking me. I quickly threw Tamaki off of me, though I really should have paid more attention to where I threw him, because next thing I know he went through an expensive painting. Though my mothers money could pay for it, I really preferred not using her money unless absolutely necessary. I silently prayed, in vain, that Kyouya wouldn't blame me, though I knew it was a false hope. I glanced over at Kyouya, almost shaking, now regretting throwing Tamaki off of me. I knew that painting would cost a lot, and besides the fact that I disliked to use my mothers money she was out of town for the next three months, both visiting my brother and advertising her make-up company in the United States of America; so I would have to wait three months to ask her for money to pay for the painting.

"Kyouya…I can't exactly pay for that right now…" I was very uneasy about what was going to happen, I knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.

"Well, then, your fate is up to our _King _Tamaki." His statement made me pale dramatically; the person that held my fate was the same idiot that I had thrown into a painting and a wall…this could **not** end well for me.

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Okay so I just received an anonymous review, telling me that I had mis-spelled 'college'. I found it to be rather rudely worded, but I appreciated it none the less. I just wanted to state for future readers and for future chapters: I have a life. I write because I enjoy it, I don't sit there reading my story multiple time to chatch every error, because frankly that's impossible. So if you see an error then please point it out in a nice way rather then "misspelling of such a simple word is a huge turn off." because it's such a simple word it's super easy to miss. And to be honest since that wasn't even part of the actual story I hardly read over it. As I said if it's an error I'm fine with it being pointed out, but as I said I have a life and I'm not going to catch ever little error, so don't be rude about it. I'm sorry about leaving a long message at the bottom of this chapter, but I was rather upset with the review I got and thought I should point out what I thought was common knowledge. Thanks for reading, and please keep reading! I normally don't leave any response to people like this, but since I couldn't respond to the person directly I figured this was the best way to get to the most amount of people.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO **_

In the end I had been right, it had not ended well for me. Seems like I had been right about the painting being expensive, so until my mother came back from the States I was to work to start my payment off. Instead of being a _Host_ like thought they would make me, I was going to be the _Host Club's __**dog**_. Basically I would go to the store and get whatever the Host_ Club_ needed, with Haruhi for the first few times, I would also set up the tables before club started, and I would give girls refills if they needed it. I also figured I could talk to some of the girls at the _Club_ between the designated time groups. My first job for the _Host Club_ was to clean the room up from the mess Mitsukuni had made; after that I would start out the next day, after classes.

I glanced at Haruhi as we walked down the street, going to the 'commoners' store, as the rest of the _Host Club_ called it. We were going to be picking up more _instant_ coffee, for some reason everyone loved it at that club. I silently observed Haruhi as we walked, _he_ had brown hair brown eyes and was a little bit smaller in height then I was; and upon looking closer I noticed that _he_ was very feminine looking… hmm I wonder…

"Hey, Haruhi? Can I ask you a slightly odd question?" _He _just gave me a nod, signaling me to keep talking, "Are you really a girl? I'm just curious cause your voice is slightly higher then most males, you are feminine looking also, and you are much more mature then the majority of guys I have met." Haruhi looked shocked by my question, or maybe by my reasoning… I glanced back over at _him_.

"Yeah, though I must say I'm surprised that you figured it out that quickly. It took most of the Host Club at least a day to figure it out. It Tamaki two days to figure it out."

"Yes well… Tamaki is a complete idiot. And to tell you the truth I also could tell cause I myself am a girl. There was a mix-up with my transcript were my student ID says that I am a guy. I could really care less about being mistaken for a guy though, and I refuse to wear the girls' uniform." I gave Haruhi a small, genuine, smile. After the odd conversation we entered the store, walking around the aisles, picking out instant coffee and some cakes. We then proceeded to the register, paying for our selection, leaving the store and walking back to school. Haruhi only went with me this one time to show me were the 'commoners store' was, even though I knew perfectly were it was; after all I made dinner for my father and I when my mother was away on business trips. On our way back to the school I realized that I had forgotten to get the sugar, and personally I couldn't and wouldn't drink coffee without any sugar.

"Hey Haruhi, I just realized that we forgot to get sugar for the coffee. Though you can go ahead back to the school, I'll go back and get the sugar. And before you say anything don't worry I go shopping all the time for my dad and I when my mother is out of town. So don't worry I know how to act, unlike some of those idiots in the _Host Club_." _She_ still looked a little bit worried,

"Are you sure, I don't mind going back…"

"Yeah I'm sure, and besides I don't want you to be late since you are an actual _Host_. Knowing Kyouya he'll find some way to increase your debt, even though they asked you to show me to the store." Seeing the truth in my word Haruhi gave me a nod before quickly resuming her way to the school. Sighing I turned around to go back to the store, regretting not giving the bags I was already carrying to Haruhi. I leisurely made my way back to the store, not being in a big hurry, I really did not want to go back to the _Host Club_. After I walked back to the store, got the sugar, and then walked back to the school, I noticed the time meaning that the _Host_ _Club_ was mostly over. While walking up the stairs I noticed a girl, one who looked very lost,

"Hello miss…Are you lost, do you need any help finding something, or someone? Maybe I could help you miss…" I trailed off, hoping to get her name.

"My name is Houshakuji, Renge. I'm looking for Ootori, Kyouya. Do you know where he is?" Why was she looking for Kyouya? Oh well I guess I should show her to the _Host Club_ then.

"He's in the _Host Club_ right now. I'm actually going there myself so you can just follow me. My name's Ace by the way." The walk to the third music room was very quiet; we really didn't talk the whole time, though Renge kept sighing dreamily. I glanced over at her, silently observing how she looked, still carrying the bags from the store. Renge had light brown hair that went down to her mid-back, light brown eyes that had a far off look in them, she also had a big pink ribbon in her hair, and she was wearing the yellow Ouran High School girls uniform. We soon reached the door; I turned and smiled a fake smile at her saying,

"Well Renge it was nice to meet you. I hope you don't have any issues with seeing Kyouya. I guess I'll see you around…" I turned back around, hearing a soft goodbye, and opened the door, and walking over to the back, putting away the coffee and sugar, before swiftly making some of the instant coffee. I walked around asking the girls if they wanted any more coffee, which most of them did, I hardly noticed Renge standing near the doorway, silently observing the club…


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Some of these girls really are hopeless… they practically worship the ground Tamaki walks on. I was listening to the conversation the Tamaki was having with the girls, it almost depresses me to know that there are girl like this out there.

Looking around the room I saw Tamaki flirting with the girls, and Hikaru and Kaoru were using their 'brotherly love', which I really don't get, why do the girls find that to be so attractive. I mean I guess I could understand it a little bit, but these girls really overdid it, they were like the super obsessive Edward Cullen fans.

"Haruhi-kun! You look so cute in your kimono!" One girl walked over to Haruhi stating, I think she was a Haruhi fan girl.

"Almost like a girl!" And yet they didn't realize that Haruhi **is** a girl. What is this world coming to?

"Yeah…" Haruhi seemed uncertain of how to answer that, she obviously didn't want to make them think that she is a girl; she needed to be a host so that she can pay off her debt quicker. Hmm maybe I should try to become a host? Nah I only have a month or so until my mother comes back, then I don't need to worry about working for the _Host Club_.

"Haruhi, you've been requested again. Your clients have pretty well stabilized lately, haven't they?" Kyouya commented, oh well…its nice that Haruhi has clients now…maybe she can work off her debt easier now. "Keep it up. We're not planning to charge interest on the original debt you incurred, so just keep working hard, and pay it off. Though the rental fee for the kimono is nothing to sneeze at, after all." This was how they were going to keep Haruhi in this club forever, charging her for the costumes they made her wear.

"H-hey Ace-kun!" I glanced over to see that the girl who had called my name was a girl with short brown hair, and brilliant blue eyes, it was Kameko. Kameko was in my history and language classes, she seemed to be a fairly nice person.

"Hmm yeah Kameko?" I turned to look at her, ignoring whatever was going on with the hosts.

"I d-didn't know t-that you were part o-of the **Host Club**." I smiled at her, she was blushing horrible and stuttering while she spoke. I wonder what would happen if she knew I was really a girl…

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not an official member. I just owe the club is all. Though I can talk to you when you have free time if you'd like." She squeaked out an okay, still blushing, nodding her head slightly. I find it a little sad that I can make girls reduce to that, when I am a girl…then again being a girl I would know what they like and want to hear better then any guy.

"S-see you l-later then A-ace!" She then left, still having a heavy blush on her face, back to her designated host, though I didn't pay enough attention to see which host that was. Though I turned to look at the entrance when the twins said,

"Huh? We have a brand-new guest." The twins then walked over in front of the girl, whom I recognized as Renge.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." Kaoru said, holding out a rose for Renge to take.

"It isn't any fun to just watch." Hikaru said, leaning on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Come on." Now both of the twins were holding out a rose for Renge to take. I think that they made her uncomfortable though, cause she just stuttered out 'U-um…'. Right as I was about to say something to them, to tell them to leave Renge alone, Tamaki went over there saying,

"Hey, I'm always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guests, aren't I? Here, don't be afraid, my princess. Welcome to Ouran Host Club." Tamaki then leaned in closer to Renge, wasn't he just telling the twins not to frighten the guest? Though Renge had a blush on her face she screamed out,

"N-no! Don't touch me, you phony prince!" I knew that there was a reason I liked this girl. She even slapped Tamaki away from her, that's what he gets for invading her personal space. Though the rest of the hosts gasped, shocked by Renge's actions. Tamaki held his face, which had turned a shade of red, his eyes watering slightly as he stated,

"I'm… a phony?" Tamaki's eyes widened in shock as Renge told him,

"Yes! You're a phony!" With such force to…."I cant believe that _you_ are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid! It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissit!" Wow she really hit the nail on the head, and she didn't even know Tamaki for more then a few minutes, "Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits! You're no better then a commoner!" Ouch way to offend Haruhi, and it even offended me; I lived like a commoner when my mother was away on business. Tamaki then fell over, giving Renge a clear view of Kyouya.

"By any chance, are you…" Kyouya started to say before Renge interrupted him,

"Kyouya-sama!" Renge the jumped, stepping on Tamaki, to hug Kyouya. "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince."

"Hello Renge, nice to see you again." I smiled at her as I spoke.

"Oh hello Ace-kun!" She smiled right back at me.

"You know this girl?" Both Tamaki and the twins asked me. Giving them a blank stare I nodded my head saying,

"Yeah, she was lost earlier, I helped her out." Renge just smiled and nodded with what I had said.

The _Host Club_ then closed early so that we could all hear how Renge had met Kyouya, or rather how she knew of Kyouya since she said that she **wanted** to meet Kyouya.

"Fiancée?" The twins questioned Renge, "Kyouya-senpai's?"

"Yes. My name is Houshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into 1st-Year, Class A tomorrow." Renge replied, sitting nicely on the couch. I hadn't noticed until the twins pointed it out, but Tamaki was sitting in a corner, sulking.

"Why is he sulking?" Kaoru asked, which Hikaru instantly answered.

" That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy." I guess Tamaki was 'daddy' and Kyouya was the 'mommy' hmm I don't think Kyouya really fits the 'mother' position very well, oh well that really not up to me.

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" Hmm I wonder that too, it's a very good question. Renge then popped up saying,

"It is indeed love at first sight. The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking…" Hadn't Renge said that she **wanted** to meet Kyouya earlier…how could you want to meet a person if you had already met them…this was really confusing, plus that really didn't sound like Kyouya, though I guess it was possible for him to have a soft side that he hid, though it was highly unlikely. "And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty…" Okay that really did not sound like Kyouya, apparently that was how everyone else felt cause the twins asked,

"Who are we talking about?" Haruhi smiled, asking the same question that was on my mind,

"Could you have the wrong person?"

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Apparently even the idea offended Renge. Everyone but myself then started to freak out, circling Kyouya in a panic…I just blankly started at the crazy girl in front of me…. there has to be some reason the she said she love Kyouya, I mean they cant be engaged, he didn't even know or recognize her when she came in. I think she has him confused with some one else but is just to stubborn to realize it. "He's someone who is kind to everyone," I raised an eyebrow at that one, he was certainly not exactly nice Haruhi and I…he left my fate up to Tamaki, that is not a nice thing to do, "and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him." Right…that must be the reason that he's in the _Host Club_, not to be noticed by girls… "He loves solitude, but is actually, lonesome. He looks just like the star of the popular dating simulation 'Uki-doki Memorial,' Ichijo Miyabi, and that's you!" She pointed her finger at Kyouya. I think I might have heard of that game before, maybe it was the one Sakura gave me for my birthday last year, trying to make me like those kind of games, and trying to make me more girly…though it seems that plan back fired since I hated the game, I still have it though, and since I am currently being mistaken for a guy. So she was an otaku. Everyone seemed to freeze when she said this.

"Uki?" I understood why Haruhi was asking, it was a strange name, Uki meant high-spirited.

"Doki?" Mitsukuni asked, again doki meant heart-pounding, so together it translated to high-spirited heart-pounding, it was a weird translation to be quiet honest. Tamaki then freaked out again,

"An Otaku!" I didn't really understand why he was so freaked out, otaku are really common now a days, I mean I had plenty of friends that were otaku's at my old school.

"Otaku!"

"She's an otaku!" I really didn't understand why this was such an awful thing, it was just an odd thing about her…

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru screamed in shock, I guess that there aren't too many rich otaku's here…though there were plenty at my old school…

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. This Miyabi-kun character probably wears glasses too, right?" Thinking back on the game I realized that Kyouya really did look like the character, in fact the host club all more or less looked like characters from that game, well aside from Haruhi.

"Whoa, deluded, you say? Then, that story about her being your fiancée…" Must resist urge to hit Tamaki on the head…after what happened last time I managed to stop myself from hitting that idiot.

"I don't remember ever agreeing to being her fiancée. For one thing, I've never even met her before today." This seemed to shock everyone, well everyone but me, I had already figured that we he didn't know her, or even introduce her. Renge then looked up, all sparkly eyed,

"According to my research, I understand that you administer everything about this club." Renge then turned to look at Mitsukuni as he spoke,

"That's right Kyo-chan is our director." This seemed to be great news to Renge,

"The director? That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business. " The twins spoke up, crushing the dream,

"We don't need one. We're a host club, after all."

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!" She seemed to be really excited about this idea,

"Hey Renge, I've played that game before, what don't give me those looks you twins, one of my friends gave it to me for a present, though I have to agree with you Kyouya really does look like Ichijo Miyabi."

"You've played 'Uki-doki Memorial' before?" She gasped; I guess I forgot that I'm supposed to be a guy, opps. I rubbed the back of my head while replying,

"Y-yeah, one of my friends made me play it. She gave it to me as a gift, and I would have felt awful if I hadn't played it. I have to say though it had pretty good graphics." I would have told her how much I actually had hated it, but I think if I said that, then she would have attacked me.

"I know you should come over to my house so we can play games!" I grew nervous at that idea, it sounded like pure torture to me though I reluctantly agreed, I didn't want her to start hating me because I said no. Turning to the others said, "Well boys, it's going to be a pleasure working with you." With that said Renge pulled me out to her limo, after I had called to make sure it was okay with my father, though he seemed thrilled at the idea, he always does want me to act more girly and have more girl friends. Though on the drive to her house I got a horrible call from my mother, she said she would be in the United States until my summer break, now normally I wouldn't mind, but this meant working for the _Host Club _longer then I thought. I tried to help Renge bake some cookies, but my baking skills are awful I often ruin them though I am able to cook fairly well. I guess it also didn't help that the game distracted Renge, so unfortunately the cookies ended up burning slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

After classes I went to the Third Music Room, but the Host Club was closed for the day, so I didn't really understand why I had to be there, I just got stuff for them and did the instant coffee for the girls.

"I thought about it all last night, and having a lady manager might not be all that bad." Gee I _**wonder **_why he changed his mind.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

" Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class as Haruhi. If the two both become friends as girls then Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girlish air could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Oh yeah… he didn't know that I was a girl who was friends with Haruhi. Then again if I was pretending to be a guy, I guess I wasn't exactly feminine, if he had known that I was a girl in the first place.

"Good grief." Haruhi muttered. I agreed, this guy really was special.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly! Only having those disreputable twins as close classmates is not good for Haruhi." The twins tilted their heads to the side before they spoke they were definitely annoyed.

"That's telling us, all right."

"Hey everyone…" Renge spoke as she came into the room. "Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies, Ace tried to help, but apparently he can't bake." It really wasn't my fault that I can't bake I can cook perfectly fine. I rubbed the back of my head saying,

"Yeah I can't bake very well, though I can cook just fine." I was slightly angry when Tamaki just ignored me, I even missed the odd look that was on Mitsukuni's face.

"Oh… how ladylike! I'm so moved!" What about me? I mean I am _supposed_ to be a guy. I guess Tamaki is really that oblivious.

"We didn't bake these for you phony prince." Great she including me in this, I thought I had told her that I can't bake. "Sorry. They're a little burnt…" A little was a bit of an understatement; they were a lot burnt because I couldn't pull Renge away from her game.

"You're right, these cookies really are burnt." I guess that's what happens when you get distracted by playing video games while trying to bake cookies.

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni. They're bad for you." Renge then freaked out, she started to chase Takashi, who was holding Mitsukuni, around the room. I just couldn't fathom why she was so upset, she was the one who distracted us with that torturous game.

"Wha! She's scaring me!" Mitsukuni cried out while they were being chased. Meanwhile Haruhi and I just stood there, blankly watching on. I could care less about what was going on here, I still didn't understand why I had to be here for **this**. Haruhi then took a cookie and ate a bite out of it.

"They're not that bad at all, they've got a good favor to them." Glancing back, I noticed that the twins looked like they had an idea, which made me step away from Haruhi, their ideas seemed to always involve her, and although I thought, though I wasn't sure after yesterday with the whole game for a gift stuff most guys wouldn't get that game for a gift, that the twins didn't know I was really a girl I didn't want any part of whatever they were about to do. Hikaru placed the cookie into Haruhi's mouth, and before taking a bite he said,

"May I try?"

"Oh, Haruhi, you have cookie crumbs on your face." Kaoru then licked the crumbs off of her face, making both her and I flinch slightly.

"Did you see what the just did!" Tamaki continued to shout about what the twins had done, but I just ignored him, stepping away from everyone, and sitting on the couch, I was really bored, I had no reason to be here, and yet I was.

""Y-y-your reaction is all wrong!" What, did Tamaki want Haruhi to act like she was one of those other silly girls at this school? If she did then she wouldn't be Haruhi. Once more I stopped listening to whatever Tamaki was saying. I only started to listen again when I heard Renge shout,

"Luke-warm! All of your characters are lukewarm! Except for Kyouya all of your characters are luke-warm. All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before the girls grow tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyouya-sama's precious business! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds." Really… I didn't think guys with a dark side were that great… then again I'm not a typical girl. "Staring with you!" She pointed at Mitsukuni, "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby. As such, you're now 'The cute-face, who's actually a thug!' and Mori-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunkie!' the twins will be basketball players 'shut up in their own world!' Haruhi-kun, you're an honor student faced with 'Intense bullying!' And Tamaki-san, you are the school idol esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex… 'The lonely prince!' Oh, Kyouya-sama, you're perfect just the way you are. You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self." This made me glad that I wasn't actually a host; I didn't need any strange background story. Though apparently I thought to soon, "And Ace! You are kind to everyone, but keep your distance from everyone around you, you are now the 'Kind Stranger'!" How did I rope into this?

"B-but I'm not even a host Renge! I would _love_ to do that, but I'm not a host in any sense."

"If you do this Ace, I'll cut you debt. I heard that your mother will be in the states longer then you thought." Kyouya spoke quietly to me, making me give in and smile a fake kind smile at Renge, nodding to her to let her know I was 'in'. He then turned to Renge to speak to her, "Thank you. I'm honored." Kyouya gave Renge one of his fake smiles.

"'The lonely prince.' Indeed, that is perfect for me!" That couldn't be any further from the truth, and Haruhi voiced what I was thinking,

"That's probably the one she got the most wrong." The twins pulled Kyouya away from Renge,

"Kyouya-senpai… You've got to do something!"

"But his highness seems up for this." I didn't bother to look over at Tamaki, even though Kyouya had pointed to him, somehow I knew that idiot would be up to whatever Renge had planned. Plus I think that he wanted to impress Haruhi in any way possible.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I gave Haruhi a look of disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me?" She let out a sigh, nodding her head yes. I wasn't sure on how this was happening, but it was happening.

"How the hell did we go from background changes, to making a movie with these new characters?" Once more Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I have no clue Ace." I then let out a sigh of my own, irritated by this _club_.

"So who's up first? Do you know?"

"Oh the twins. Next Tamaki. Then you go. After you; Honey, Mori, and I go. I guess Kyouya-senpai is last." I sighed, yet again.

"Okay give me that script." I read threw my lines, memorizing them all.

For the twins scene they were in a basketball court, filled with screaming girls. I bet that Renge had no problem finding fangirls to fill those roles. Hikaru bounced the ball down the court before he shot it to the hoop, making it in. He ran down part of the court, laughing, until a whistle blew. Kaoru was on his side, holding his knee as random people were shouting,

"Get a stretcher! Take him to the infirmary, quick!"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"Hikaru-kun, you can't. Get back in the game." A person, who I guess was supposed to be the coach, said.

"Shut up!" Hikaru then hit his arm out, making the person back away from him.

"Hikaru…Hikaru, take it easy. You cant go trying to feel my pain. Understand? You're not the one who got hurt."

"It's no use. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!"

"_Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter if no one else understands. As long as we're both there for each other, we can go on living._" I wasn't sure how this happened, it wouldn't have happened in real life, but since it's a movie I suppose it wouldn't matter, but we went from inside the courts to an outside court, where it was 'raining'. I was actually starting to get bored, but I knew my part would be coming up soon so I paid attention.

"I envy you two. Being able to support each other like that…"

"Suoh-senpai…"

"But Suoh-senpai, you're the academy's idol."

"An idol, am I? If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'd be better off alone."

"_One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other, and wound each other_."

"Suoh-kun, nobody should be alone." All three boys turned to look at me as I spoke, walking closer to them.

"Ace-senpai?" Tamaki had a look of confusion on his face as he spoke. "You hardly know me, yet you're being nice?" I gave a soft smile.

"Of course Suoh-kun, everyone needs someone, even if it's a complete stranger, to be nice to them." I then walked towards Kaoru, who was still on the ground. "Here Kaoru, let me help you up, okay?" I then held out my hand to him, smiling. Kaoru then reached his hand up towards mine.

"_Sincere to those around them._ _Giving everything to help another. What are the hearts of these young men made of?_" It was then that our scene was over. I dropped Kaoru's hand, and then walked away to find a towel. I walked over to where those director-like chairs were, finding a towel; I sat down and started to dry my hair. As I worked on drying my hair I watched Haruhi, Honey, and Mori's scene.

"You can't run away any longer. You're going to learn what happens when you go against me." I was almost actually scared of Honey. If I didn't know him at all, then he would be a very intimidating person.

"Don't, Mitsukuni. Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up being hurt." It surprised me that Mori had any lines at all. He hardly ever spoke, and I don't think that he had spoken once since Renge had come.

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi. You want me to put you over my knee again?" I raised on of my eyebrows at that, trying to imagine it. Even with Honey being very dark and creepy, it was very hard to imagine, especially with their height differences.

"_Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits them? Or something else?"_

"It really pisses me off when people don't know their place." Honey then randomly started to cry, and threw himself into Haruhi's arms, "Haru-chan, I'm so sorry! I can't do this!"

"Cut!" Renge seemed to be pissed off with Honey right now. "Cut! Cut! Cut! What's wrong with you! Stick to the script!" I frowned at Renge, I know she wanted this to turn out well, but this was ridiculous. It was still only the first try, she should be happy that nobody has messed up any of their lines at this point.

"But I can't…"

"Cameraman, hold up for now!"

"Yes boss." The cameraman held up a thumb to Renge.

"Make the rain more heartrending!" I rolled my eyes at Renge's statement, how more real could fake rain be? I let out another sigh, ready to leave. I was finishing drying my hair when Honey and Mori walked over towards me, still wet.

"Here have some towels you two." I then handed them the extra towels that had been over here.

"You have your ears pierced Ace?" I glanced over at Honey in confusion, before realizing that I had worn earrings today, upon my father's insistence.

"Oh yeah, I got my ears pierced when I was eight. It was my mothers idea, she was ecstatic that I had agreed, she never did like the fact that I had all guy friends." I smiled at Honey, not noticing the looks of confusion and then understanding, that flashed through Mori's face. "Well since I'm done with my part in all this I'm going to go home, so have a good night guy, see you tomorrow." I waved to them before I left.

**The Next Day**

"I bought the video!" I glanced over from making more _instant_ coffee to see that the girl who said this had long brown hair, and light brown eyes. Video? Haruhi had told me that he had smashed the camera, then again that wouldn't have to have damaged the film I guess, only if light had gotten in.

"I bought it too!" This time a girl with long black hair and grey eyes spoke. At their comments everyone of the hosts, aside from Kyouya, blinked, wondering what was going on.

"You did?" Tamaki, Mitsukuni, and the twins asked, very much confused by all of this.

"That scene in the rain was the greatest!" Squealed the girl with brown hair from before. I thought that Haruhi hadn't gotten to finish her scene, and neither had Kyouya.

"I loved the lonely prince!" The other girl from before squealed out.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama was too much!" I sighed; I guess that Kyouya had rescued the film. I then walked over to where all the hosts were at, coffee forgotten.

"And I'm really excited to be able to request Ace-kun now!" I blinked in confusion. I didn't realize that this made me a host. I should talk to Kyouya about this.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki looked ready to snap his fingers, as if he would get whatever he wanted just by snapping.

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally, the footage that was already shot still remains. Of course, that one scene of violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty good. That first-rate Hollywood staff did as good a job as you'd expect." I blinked slightly as I looked at Kyouya with the rest of the host. I think that some of the sales money must have had to go to paying for that broken camera, after all cameras weren't exactly cheap.

"Is this what you meant by 'interesting'?" I glanced over at the twins, as they spoke in unison.

"It's best to have as much as we can in the club budget, right?"

"Good day everyone." I turned to look at Renge as she spoke. I had thought she had gone back to France? I carefully started to inch away from where she stood. It's not necessarily that I disliked her; I just didn't want to get dragged into playing those evil games with her, again.

"Renge? I thought you went home to France."

"I realized something. Your kindness earlier, when you risked your life to protect me, and your deep love, for giving those, at times, stern admonitions. This is what you meant by watching people, and falling in love with them, right Haruhi-kun?" Renge got really close to Haruhi, holding her hands. I guess it's obvious that Renge still thinks that Haruhi is a guy, and has a crush on Haruhi.

"Yeah?" Haruhi seemed like she wasn't entirely sure of how to respond.

"Com on Haruhi, let's go to my house to play some games together. You have to find out more about me, too." She started to pull on Haruhi's arm; I was holding my breath, hoping that she wouldn't say anything to me. "Oh you should come to Ace!" I let out a sigh; I knew that I wouldn't be lucky enough for her not to notice me. I was too nice of a person, there was no way I was going to tell Renge no.

"I would love to Renge." With that said Renge pulled both Haruhi and I out of the room, and eventually to her house. I blame Sakura for getting me that evil game in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"So Kyouya, I'm going to be a host starting today?" Kyouya didn't even look up at me, but instead kept writing in his little black notebook, as he spoke.

"Yes. Since you were in the video, I have gotten multiple requests for you from the girls. So starting today you will be a host, with the same deal as Haruhi. Get over 100 customers and your debt will be settled." Sighing I started to speak,

"So then will I need to have an uniform?" Kyouya paused in his writing for a moment, glancing up at me for a second before he looked back down and started to write again.

"Yes, you will need to have a uniform. I will have one ready for you by the end of club tomorrow."

"Thank you. I suppose this will be added to my debt then?" Once more Kyouya glanced up at me, only momentarily, before giving a sharp nod. I released a soft sigh, before I walked away. I went over to sit in the chairs by the windows.

**Later**

"So… Ace-kun, why did you decide to be a host?" I glanced over at the girl, Mary, giving her a soft smile.

"I guess it was because I enjoy the company of the other host, and you girls." I nearly flinched when the girls around me squealed. I suppose if I was a guy then this would all be very flattering, but since I wasn't it was very annoying.

"You're so nice Ace-Kun!"

"Would any of you ladies like some more tea, or cake?" I got multiple 'yes's'. I gave them all a light smile and nod, before standing up. I was walking past Hikaru and Kaoru when I heard them say,

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru-kun game'!"

"Now then, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" I paused, staring at them. This was the most ridiculous game I had heard of in a long time. These two weren't that difficult to tell apart. First they had slightly different voices, Kaoru has a slightly higher, whiner voice then Hikaru. I had also noticed that Kaoru was a little bit nicer then Hikaru.

"Oh this is hard." One girl said. Another girl then stated,

"They look too much alike." I raised an eyebrow at the girls. Sure by looks they were identical, but they were still different people. I already knew that these spoiled rich girls wouldn't be able to see the differences between the two twins though. They were too self absorbed.

"There's never been a girl who could really tell us apart before." Then that's why they seem so independent. I wonder if that includes their mother, she was female after all. Then again if their mother was anything like mine, then she wasn't there a majority of the time.

"That's the dumbest game ever." I nodded my head, walking over to stand closer to Haruhi.

"I agree with you Haruhi, and I've heard of a lot of stupid games."

"Huh? Something you two don't like about it?" The twins questioned Haruhi and I.

"Not really. I just can't quite figure out why you two are so popular." Once more I nodded my head, but felt no need to comment. I stepped next to Haruhi, putting my arm over her shoulders. The twins frowned at Haruhi and I while saying,

"That's telling us."

"I'm disappointed." Kaoru spoke.

"Apparently, Haruhi and Ace don't…understand the merits of having twins in the Host Club." Hikaru said. Hikaru stepped next to Haruhi, putting his arm over her shoulder, on top of my arm; while Kaoru stepped next to me, putting one of his arms around my shoulders.

"Listen here. Just having a couple of good-looking homosexuals earns plenty of high points. And making a show of teetering between that and friendship is also desirable." I raised an eyebrow at Hikaru, before turning my head to look at Kaoru.

"But in our case, being twins, we get to use this most forbidden of taboos as a weapon. " As Kaoru was speaking the twins moved together, holding each other very close. They then moved closer to a girl sitting in a chair, she had short brown hair. I almost felt bad for her, almost. I would have felt bad for her if it wasn't for the fact that she was a fangirl of the twins'. "On top of that, there's the scenario of having two people, who have such deep ties to each other, loving you at the same time."

"It's the ultimate young woman's romance, right?" I sighed lightly I completely disagreed. Haruhi and I weren't swayed at all by their 'acting', then again neither of us were normal, we were both pretending to be males.

"Er… I…you're right."

"I can't bear any more!" I flinched as the girls squealed. These girls were giving me a headache.

"Oh… right… I need to go get that tea now. Good luck with them Haruhi." Haruhi let out a sigh, mumbling an okay. I then walked away, back the group of girls that had requested me. "Sorry I took so long girls." They all giggled, blushing.

"It's okay Ace-kun, we don't mind." Just as I was going to sit back down, I heard Tamaki shout,

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi!" I let out a soft sigh.

"Do you girls mind if I go see what all the noise is about?" Once more the girls giggled and blush, telling me that they wouldn't mind. I then walked right back over to where I was a few moments before. I glanced at the computer screen, between the girls, as I walked by. I noticed that it was a, photo-shopped, picture of Haruhi as a guy.

"You bribed her, didn't you? Didn't you?" I sighed, not even wanting to know what went on in Tamaki's head.

"You're delusional boss."

"It's obviously that the photo is altered."

"You mean it was photo-shopped?" I let out a sigh, resisting the want to hit Tamaki over the head.

"We did a good job, didn't we?"

"Magnificent skill, if I do say so myself." I glanced over at Kaoru as he spoke, slightly annoyed by the twins ego's.

"You idiots! What a wasted use of your skills! Have some shame!" Tamaki then got on his knees saying, "But if you are going to do it, can you photo-shop her with this idol photo collection?"

"That would be silly, boss…It would be quicker…" I raised an eyebrow at Hikaru, before turning to look at Kaoru as he spoke,

"…to ask her to wear that stuff." I sighed, yet again. Did they really think Haruhi would wear clothes like that? I highly doubted it.

"Y-yeah, I could ask her." I am starting to doubt that Haruhi will be able to pretend to be a guy for much longer. "What do you think about this?" Tamaki was holding up a frilly pink dress against Haruhi's back. I have no clue where Tamaki got that dress, and I don't think that I wanted to know why he had it in the first place. The little faith I had in the hosts to keep Haruhi's secrete, was quickly diminishing.

"What are you doing with that dress?" I nodded in agreement with Honey. Though I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know, I was still curious. I was slightly disappointed when Tamaki ignored Honey's question.

"I'd love to see what Haruhi looks like in women's clothing." If Tamaki kept this up, then the girls would see it sooner then the hosts would like. Haruhi then let out a sigh, giving Tamaki a death glare.

"Would you stop photo-shopping pictures of me without my permission?"

"You really should at least tell her before posting pictures online." I decided that I should put in my own opinion as well, not that I thought it would do much good.

"Just what do you take other people to be?" Haruhi just gave the twins a blank look, as she questioned them.

"Isn't that obvious? Toys." I sighed lightly, glad that I was only around the twins during club hours.

"So you see, in order to enjoy an otherwise boring life…"

"…you need to have some stimulating toys." Haruhi and I both exclaimed,

"I am not a toy!" I jumped as a voice came from behind me.

"Toys… Toys… Toys… If you like toys, then by all means, come to my club, the Black Magic Club." We all just started at the guy that had spoken. He was wearing a black cloak, black hair, and a puppet, I think it was supposed to be a cat. After a moment of us not responding, the guy kept speaking, "We've opened a marketplace of the world's black magic curios. We're also always holding mass. If you come now, I'll make sure you get this handsome curse doll, Belzenef, as my present." I have to say this, Belzenef, was actually a little bit cute.

"Why is he talking through a crack in the door?"

"For that matter, has that door always been there?" Sighing, once again, I responded,

"Not that I can remember."

"Nekozawa-senpai doesn't like brightly-lit places." I suppose that was supposed to explain everything to us? I don't really get how that could make a door magically appear. I started as Tamaki appeared behind Haruhi, breathing down her neck.

"You must not have anything to do with that man. If you do, you will definitely become cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that claim?"

"Yes. It was during the test at the end of last year…" I sighed, thinking that this was when Tamaki accidentally took the Greek exam in my class. "Ah, it's terrifying just talking about it. That was the day that I accidentally stepped on that cursed doll, Belzenef… The test I took immediately afterward had been enumerated in incomprehensible letter, as though it had been cursed! Warily, I looked at those around me, but I knew none of them! I had shifted into an alternate dimension!" I glared at Tamaki. I had even asked him if he was in the right class.

"How scary!"

"Did that really happen?"

"That's just because you were so shaken up, you went and took the test for the Greek class."

"Yeah that was my Greek class Tamaki!"

"No! It was a curse! What's more, three days later, in the morning, for some reason, my legs had become as heavy as lead!" I raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. I didn't believe him.

"That's because the day before, you had run a marathon." I am starting to believe that Kyouya had answers to almost everything. Tamaki freaked out as Nekozawa moved closer to him and spoke,

"The power of the curse doll, Belzenef, is real. If you engrave the name of a person that you hate into this doll's back, they are certain to meet with misfortune." The twins suddenly shined a flash light on Nekozawa, making both Nekozawa and Tamaki freak out. Nekozawa then ran away, screaming something that I couldn't understand.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how could you? You don't know the true terror of black magic!" I gave the twins a blank stare as they walked away, both complaining about how bored they were.

"Say, Haruhi, we have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"The next day off we get…."

"…can we come over to your place?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Because we're awfully interested in it."

"No way."

"None at all?"

"No way. You'll just make fun of me."

"No matter how much we ask?"

"No way."

"I've also long been thinking that I should pay my respects to Haruhi's family."

"No way in hell."

"Then let's settle this with a game. If you can't pick out which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be that we get to come over to your house." I stayed quiet as I watched Hikaru and Kaoru switch places.

"Okay which one of us is Hikaru?"

"You're Kaoru," Haruhi pointed to the right, "And you're Hikaru." I was glad to know that there was somebody else that could tell the differences between the two twins.

"Bzzzt! You got it wrong!" I glanced at them annoyed. Did they believe that nobody would ever notice the differences between themselves? If so they were in for a rude awakening.

"You two need to stop lying. It wasn't like she just had a lucky guess or something. She can tell the differences between you two." They both looked over at me, annoyed and shocked.

"Ace is right. You're lying. I didn't get it wrong. You do look very similar, but you _are_ different."

"How did you do that Haruhi, Ace? Once they cover whether they part their hair on the left or the right, the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru becomes completely indistinguishable." I glanced over at the girl, disappointed, people didn't even seem to think of how their comments would effect the twin, but I suppose after sixteen years that had come to just accept these comments. I suppose that was a big part of why the twins world was so small. Come to think of it I had noticed the different personality traits and the differences in their voices, but I had not even noticed the direction of the hair parting. "How can the two of you tell them apart?" I bet that the twins were even more curious to know then the girls were.

"Uh, well, let's see… If I had to say… Hikaru's speech and actions are one level meaner then Kaoru's."

"Haruhi is right, but I mainly use their voices to tell them apart. Kaoru's voice is a little more high pitched and whiny then Hikaru's." I glanced over at the twins, surprised when I heard Kaoru laughing.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru I don't mean to laugh."

"Well, I just don't mask anything, and always express myself honestly, so _Kaoru_ is the one who is more spiteful." I glanced between the two, thoroughly annoyed by them. Suddenly Kaoru stopped laughing.

"Don't go spinning this on me, Hikaru, _I'm_ the one who's always going along, playing _your _selfish games, right?" These two were being plain ridiculous.

"I may be the one to suggest them, but _you're_ the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, then just stop. What are you stupid?" I ended up tuning out a large majority of their argument, nearly falling asleep on the couch I had sat down on. I figured that they weren't actually fighting, more likely they wanted attention or something. I knew that they had to have noticed the differences between themselves, so there was very little reason for them to be acting so childish. I also noticed that Renge came in on a high-powered motor of some sort, making comments about a love triangle between the three freshmen. I randomly started to listen again when I heard the twins both shout out,

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" Did they realize that they were insulting their own mother? "That's it we're through!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

I glanced up at Honey and Mori as they walked in the room. Well as Mori walked into the room, Honey more skipped into the room.

"Hey guys. Do either of you know if the twins have made up yet?"

"No." I blinked, looking up at Mori, before Honey elaborated.

"No they haven't yet. They're still fighting." He was frowning deeply as he spoke, obviously not liking the fact that the twins were fighting. I gave a slight smile at Honey.

"Don't worry too much Honey, I bet they'll make up soon. Don't you agree Mori?"

"Yeah." I was slightly shocked that he gave me a verbal answer, but I didn't drop the smile from my face.

"Class, please take your seats." I groaned slightly, I didn't like having history for my first period class; I barely could keep a 'B' in the class.

**Later**

I walked through the halls with Honey and Mori, until we met up with Kyouya and Tamaki. I was slightly surprised that they were here, I didn't think they had the same lunch as we did. Though after we met up with the two underclassmen, we all continued on our way to the cafeteria. Honey was on Mori's shoulder, as I assumed to be the usual, and I was calmly walking next to them. I didn't really care why the underclassmen were with us, but I just wanted to eat my lunch. Tamaki quickly spoke up after he saw Haruhi once we all reached the cafeteria,

"I _thought_ it was getting noisy in here." As Tamaki spoke, Haruhi turned her head to look at us all, well mainly to look at Tamaki since he was the one speaking. "Are you two still fighting? You're embarrassing the Host Club." I raised an eyebrow at the twins. They had dyed their hair pink and blue. I stood next to the other host, listening to the people around us gossip about us.

"It's the Host Club." One guy with short brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Oh I love the Host Club." A girl with brown hair down to her shoulders, and light caramel brown eyes spoke.

"I've never seen them all together like this." I looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. Wouldn't she have seen us all together at the actual club? I sighed, annoyed by theses people already. I then walked over to where Haruhi was standing, waiting next to her.

"Okay, break! You're both to blame for this fight." I glanced over, noticing that Honey was talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, holding up a cake. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan go halfsies on this cake, go and make up! Okay?" This was so not going to end well… "Oh, but I want to eat some, too, so I guess we have to go thirdsies. We can't split the strawberry, so what do we do?" He really should have just stayed quiet and kept the cake for himself. The twins were starting to get annoyed by Honey. "Maybe I should just take it." At this point both of the twins were really pissed off, so I started moving closer, thinking that if Mori didn't get him out of there then I would be able to. "After all, I love strawberries, so that's okay, right? Oh, but then, Hika-chan and Kao-chan, do you like strawberries, too?" I was slightly relieved when Takashi stepped in, lifting Mitsukuni up with ease, and moved him and his strawberry cake out of the way.

"You're just making things worse, so stop."

"Oh, Haruhi! Fancy running into you in the lunchroom!"

"I was concerned about those two, and followed them here without thinking. I just have my lunch, so I wanted to eat it in the classroom. "

"A box lunch?" I sighed lightly.

"Yes Tamaki, a box lunch. I have one as well." Though Tamaki seemed to be in his own world. Or maybe he was just ignoring me. Either way Tamaki didn't respond to my statement, though it didn't bother me too much. I jumped out of shock when Tamaki randomly shouted out,

"I would not hesitate to eat it!" I raised an eyebrow at him, annoyed by his daydreaming. If he was going to daydream he needed to learn to not shout random things out.

"Tamaki… Please shut up." Tamaki barely even gave a glance in my direction; I guess he was still daydreaming?

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that your delusions are always incoherent."

"Hm…delusions? I like that word better… here I was thinking that they were just daydreams."

"Delusions better describe Tamaki." I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"You're so right Kyouya." I gave him a small smile, before I walked over to where the freshmen had decided to sit.

"Haruhi, here's a spot." I blinked, still not used to Hikaru's bright pink hair. I sat down across from the two freshmen, pulling out my own box lunch.

"What do you have in your box lunches, guys?"

"Yesterday's simmered leftovers, some rolled omelet, and such." I smiled lightly.

"That sounds pretty good Haruhi. I just have some left over fried rice from dinner last night, pretty good, but nothing exciting."

"Hey Haruhi, switch with me. I ordered something different from Kaoru, and ended up with all stuff I hate." Hikaru just went ahead and grabbed Haruhi's lunch, not waiting for her answer. I laughed slightly. Just because you're fighting with someone doesn't mean that you should do things that you normally wouldn't do.

"Uh sure, okay…" Haruhi answered him flatly, obviously annoyed by Hikaru's actions. I smiled as Haruhi too a bite of the lunch food. She looked extremely happy, so I think that she really liked it. I assume that she didn't get to eat food like this too often. Tamaki suddenly appeared, standing, between Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Well done, Hikaru. As a reward, you can have my 'A' lunch, so let me have the box lunch." I was confused by these two; why exactly did everyone want Haruhi's box lunch? I didn't see how her box lunch was so special.

"No."

"Come on trade with me!"

"Forget about it!" I turned to look at Kaoru as he sat down.

"Haruhi, is that any good? You want some of mine, too?" Kaoru then put some on a spoon, about to feed it to Haruhi. Just as he was about to feed it to Haruhi, Hikaru leaned forward and ate the spoon of food. I glanced over at Tamaki and then back over at the twins, before I burst out laughing.

"Butt out. Go away." I laughed even harder as Kaoru threw a plate of food at Hikaru. Though Hikaru pulled Tamaki in by his tie, blocking the food from hitting himself. The twins then started throwing random things at each other, basically starting a food fight. I stopped laughing as I noticed that the twins threw Honey in the air. I watched Mori as he quickly ran over, grabbing Honey. I was surprised when the twins were able to throw Mori in the air. I watched, amused, as Tamaki was thrown in the air. I almost felt bad for Haruhi, she was stuck between the annoying fighting twins. Looking around I noticed that Kyouya had disappeared to somewhere earlier. I wonder where Kyouya went? Haruhi then stood up and said,

"I think I'll eat in the classroom after all." After grabbing her box lunch Haruhi walked out of the cafeteria, going back to her classroom I guess. Sighing I picked up my own box lunch.

"I'm going back to my classroom as well." Though I doubt that anyone even noticed me speak, but I figured that I might as well mention it anyways.

**Later**

I glanced around the table at the other hosts. The set up of the table almost reminded me of a gang table in the older movies.

"If this situation continues, we're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package. Our designee rate is definitely down. Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something that you should feel responsible for. Even though your thoughtless comment was the cause of this fight." It was obvious that Kyouya was blaming Haruhi for the twins fight.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting with each other… It's never happened before, huh?" Mori nodded his head, agreeing with Honey. I sighed lightly; this was just getting out of hand.

"Is that right?"

"I've known them since pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never talked to them, but it seemed like they always played together."

You're right. I've only known them since middle school, but they really stood aloof. It seemed like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now." I figured that most twins were like that, some worse then others though. "Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means that their world is starting to get a little larger, doesn't it? Maybe, it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances."

**A little later**

I watched as the twins threw things back and forth. It was just getting to be ridiculous. There was a giant pile of stuff, with Honey on top of it. I stepped forward to try and stop the twins, but they threw a teapot, which was full, and it hit me, drenching me in cold wet tea. I let out a sigh, deciding to just give up. I walked back to the other hosts, annoyed and wet.

"Hey Kyouya? You have the uniform for me today, right?" Kyouya let out a soft sigh.

"Yes Ace-senpai, it's in the back changing area." I nodded slightly, about to walk to the back, when Tamaki suddenly said,

"After going this long, haven't you gotten over it yet? You brothers are putting us out."

"We're putting you out! _We're_ putting you out, you say!" Hikaru stated, sounding slightly angry. I was annoyed with the twins, they knew exactly how much this was affecting everyone, they were just to spoiled to care. "You've got to be kidding! _I'm _the one who's put out! I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru." They were being so ridiculous; even if you don't mean it you should _**never**_ say anything like that. "I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts!" I almost leapt forward and hit Hikaru in the face, but the events that had happened with Tamaki that had gotten me into this club stopped me from hitting him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this! I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai, Belzenef, the curse doll!" Kaoru then pulled out the small wooden doll, Belzenef, which I still thought was cute, in its own way. "I'm writing your name on this thing's back Hikaru. From here on, you're going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru the started scribbling on it, I assume putting Hikaru's name on it, and I heard Tamaki give a scared gasp off, which made me shake my head.

"Enough already!" Haruhi and I screamed at the same time in unison. Everyone was completely fed up with this. Haruhi then ran forward and hit them both on the head. I had also wanted to hit them on the head, but I didn't, Haruhi seemed to have this all under control. Haruhi then continued to speak, "You don't go bringing something like this into a simple fight! You are both to blame for this fight, but you're even more to blame for bringing in everyone around you with it! Now say you're sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over to my house, as long as I live." I sighed, I can't believe that I didn't realize their plan until now. And to think that I was in the to three of my class. The twins both smirked. They then started to speak in unison,

"Then, if we _do_ make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?" I watched the twins high-five, before hugging each other closely.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I'm not fit to be your brother, to say such awful things to you."

"Not at all. I'm the one who was terribly worried about what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go!"

"Hikaru!"

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean you were faking the fight the entire time!" I glanced down at the upset Honey, giving off a light sigh.

"Well, we were bored." The twin simply replied.

"Twins with too much free time… are the devil." I sighed, nodding my head, before I realized that I was still wet with the cold tea.

"Hey Kyouya? You said that the uniform was in the dressing rooms in the back, right?"

"That is correct Ace-senpai."

"Then I am going to go change now." I then made my way to the back changing room, glad I was going to be getting out of these clothes. I unbuttoned my jacket, pulling it off, along with the shirt I had on under it, leaving me standing in my black tanktop, and pants. I whirled around after hearing Tamaki speaking,

"A-Ace-senpai?" I gave a sigh.

"Yes Tamaki? What did you want?" I then noticed the blush on his face. I titled my head to the side, confused. The other hosts then showed up, I noticed that the twins were also blushing, as well as Takashi.

"Y-you're a-a girl!" I raised an eyebrow, still not getting why Tamaki was so embarrassed. It would be different if I weren't wearing a tanktop.

"Technically speaking I am. Though there was an issue with my transcript that was saying I'm a guy. Oh and just so you know my name isn't Ace, that was also a mistake. Anyways, I need to get home, so see you all tomorrow." I gave everyone a smile, after putting on my jacket, and left.

**The Next Day**

"Ace-kun? The twins made up right?" I glanced at the girl, Kathy, who had spoken.

"Eh yeah I suppose you could say that, they aren't fighting anymore at least." She nodded slightly at my answer, seeming to be slightly confused.

"Then do you know why they still have their hair dyed? I mean I'm glad they made up, but I'm just curious."

"I'm not sure, but that's a good question. If you girls don't mind I'm going to go ask them."

"We don't mind Ace-kun! Oh and you look really good in the school uniform." Kathy smiled at, blushing as well.

"Well thank you Kathy." I smiled at her, walking over to where the twins were.

"Okay, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru game'!" I noticed that the twins had switched the color of their hair.

"Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of the girls that was in the cafeteria yesterday 'guessed', though I must say that they would be easy to find and describe the twins to people if they kept the crazy colors, rather if they didn't switch the colors every chance they did, then it would be easy.

"We have a winner!" I frowned over at the twins, they were just confusing their own identities, and confusing the girls more then they should.

"You may have made up, but your hair will still stay that way for a while, huh?" Asked a girl with long brown holding a ribbon in it. I think they used temporary dye to do their hair. I had used it once to freak out my mother when I was upset with her, unfortunately it had rained so my mother had found out it was fake. "Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now." Oh how naive these girls were sometimes…. rather most of the time.

"No it isn't." I glanced over at Haruhi as she spoke, smiling lightly, "Today the pink one is Kaoru, and the blue one is Hikaru. You've swapped colors, huh?"

"Temporary dye, actually. Makes swapping colors so much easier. Anyways I need to get back to my girls, but thanks for the entertainment you two." I smiled as I walked back to the group of chairs by the window, filled with the girls that had designated me for the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Ace!" Honey launched himself at me, hugging me, so I caught him.

"Hello Honey, Mori." Mori nodded his head, letting me know that he had heard me, while Honey laughed saying hello back to me. "How were your weekends?"

"It was good Ace! Bun-bun and I ate lots of cakie!" I let out a chuckle. That boy sure loved his cake.

"I'm glad that you and Bun-bun got to eat cake, Honey. It sounds like you had a good weekend." Honey gave me a bright smile, nodding his head rapidly. I smiled, before our teacher walked into the room and we had to take our seats. "I'll talk to you two after class."

"Okay Ace!" Honey smiled at me, waving his hand, before walking to his seat two in front of me. Takashi followed him, taking the seat next to him, two seats in front of me and one seat to the left.

"Okay class, today we are getting new seats. You will have these seats for at least the next five months." I sighed, hoping to get a seat near Honey or Mori. Anyone else I would have to pretend to be nice to. I looked up at the board, when the teacher had put the new seating arrangements. I nearly shouted out happily as I found out that I was seated next to Mori, who was next to Honey. I was sitting next to at least one of the two.

**Later after class**

"Hey do either of you guys know if we have a theme for club today?" Mori shook his head no, but I wasn't sure whether it meant he didn't know, or if we didn't.

"Nope, there's no theme today! Tama-chan said that he was showing around a new student in his class today, and that he wanted the new person to see our club." I nodded my head slowly. I wasn't exactly sure how having a new kid coming meant that we didn't have a theme, but I wasn't going to question it. I figure that, since Tamaki now knows I am a girl, Tamaki was going to be suggesting dreadful dresses and such, like he did with Haruhi.

"Okay, we should probably hurry up if we want to meet the new kid before club hours start."

"Okie dokie Ace!" I smiled at Honey, before turning around and walking the rest of the way to the Third Music Room. After I opened the door I saw three people. None of the freshmen were here yet. It was Kyouya, Tamaki, and some person. I wasn't entirely sure if the person was a very feminine guy, or another version or Haruhi and me. Either way the person looked familiar to me, though I wasn't sure how.

"So who is this exactly? Honey told me that Tamaki was showing someone around, but who?" The person, who I now think is a girl, since she doesn't have an Adams apple, turned to look at me, an annoyed look on their face. The girl had really pretty short sliver-gray hair, and pretty purple eyes. She was short, well shorter then me, with a small delicate looking build, though I bet she would look very attractive if she wore dresses, or more feminine clothing. Kyouya let out an annoyed sigh before answering me.

"This is Yuki Yakusha. As you know, the transfer student, Tamaki volunteered to show around." I turned my head to look at Yuki, before we both spoke in perfect unison,

"You look familiar, have we met?" I chuckled lightly, as did Yuki.

"I guess we've meet somewhere before, if we both think the other looks familiar. Tamaki, Yuki is sitting with me today." I chuckled yet again at the look on Tamaki's face. He had a look of disbelief, and slight annoyance on his face. "Of course if Yuki here doesn't mind that is?" Yuki let out another chuckle before she responded,

"I don't mind, but would you care to tell me your name?" I gasped slightly, not having realized that I hadn't told her my name yet.

"I'm sorry. My name's Ace Marionette." I noticed that Yuki's eyes widened ever so slightly before she spoke up,

"I can't wait to talk to you alone. I think I know where I've met you before."

"Really now? This will be good conversation then." I gave her a smile, which she mimicked back. I jumped, startled, when I heard Haruhi start talking, I hadn't even noticed her come in.

"You know those two remind me of the twins in a way."

**Later **

"So Ace-kun who is this?" I turned, smiling at the girl who had asked me the question.

"Well Sakura-chan, this is Yuki Yakusha. He is the new transfer student in class 2-A, a year younger then me. Tamaki and Kyouya have been showing him around today. Which is why he is at the host club with us." The girls all looked at Yuki, their faces blushing.

"H-he is very attractive, d-do you think he'll join the host club, Ace?" I sighed lightly,

"He might. I keep telling him he should ask about joining, but he doesn't want to feel like he is intruding. It is his first day here, after all. Isn't that right little Yuki?" Yuki blushed, frowning up at me.

"I told you not to call me that Acey! Just because you're taller doesn't mean anything."

"And I've told you not to call me Acey! Besides I'm older then you!" It was then that some of the girls let out squeals.

"You two act like siblings!"

"It's like Yuki-kun is the younger sibling who wants to impress his older brother!"

"And Ace-kun is the older brother who looks out for his annoying younger brother!" While the girls were squealing about us, and how much we are like brothers, Yuki and I exchanged sly smirks.

**The Hosts **

The hosts all watched Ace, and this new boy, get all the customers attention. They were acting like they had known each other for a very long time, when they had only talked for five minutes at the most. The girls were correct though, the two definitely acted like siblings.

"They're stealing my customers!" Tamaki shouted, very displeased with the two.

"Your customers? They're stealing our routine!" The twins shouted out just as displeased as Tamaki.

"Incorrect!" Ace and Yuki's voices suddenly shouted out. All of the hosts, aside from Haruhi, Kyouya, and Takashi, jumped from shock. They both let out a laugh, taken a slight enjoyment from the hosts reaction.

**Ace POV**

"We didn't steal your routine. After all we aren't pretending to be gay lovers, we're pretending to be brothers. It's totally different, especially since we aren't related to each other."

"After all we only meet about a half hour ago." Yuki gave me a wink. Truth be told we knew a whole lot about each other, but we had only met about a half hour ago. Turns out that Yuki and I had been penpals for the last five years. Yuki had been the one to figure that out. Since it had been for school, Yuki takes some advanced classes and has for a long time, we hadn't been able to sign our names on the letters we sent. The name I had sign was always Marionette-doll, and hers had been Snow-actress. We kept sending letters to each other since we got along so well, even sent each other pictures, but we had never exchanged names, in fact we hadn't even thought of it.

"T-then how?" I let out a soft giggle, before Yuki and I replied, once more speaking in unison,

"That you will have to figure out on your own." I smiled, turning to Kyouya.

"And no telling them the answer once you know, that is if you don't already know." Yuki gave a smile at the hosts before she started speaking,

"And from what Ace tells me I need to speak to you later Kyouya. As for now, we have girls to get back to." She then winked at them, before walking away. I smiled at the host, and followed Yuki back to where the girls were still sitting.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

After club ended we all sat around, Tamaki had wanted to talk to us all about Yuki; while she was there.

"You did very well today Yuki!" Kyouya then interrupted Tamaki, before he could say anything else.

"Yuki, how would you like to be a host from now on?" The twins frowned lightly, while Tamaki tried to give Yuki a glomp, which she avoided.

"But what would his type be?" A frown found its way onto my. The twins comment made me realize something.

"Yuki needs a type? What about me? You guys never gave me a type!"

"I'm so sorry my dearest daughter! We didn't mean to neglect you!" I sighed lightly, narrowly avoiding Tamaki's glomp.

"It's fine Tamaki. But while we're talking about it, you guys need to give both of us types, not just Yuki. Okay?" Tamaki gave me a smile, nodding enthusiastically.

"From now on Ace-senpai will be known as the _Friendly Type_. And Yuki-senpai will be known as the _Gentle Type_." I almost burst out laughing, but I didn't since the hosts didn't know that Yuki was a girl. Yuki and I exchanged smirks. I then looked back at the hosts giving them a shrug.

"We can live with that."

**The Next Day**

I was make some of the instant coffee, preparing for the host club to open, when I heard Honey say,

"Hey Kyo-chan? Who is the girl in these pictures? She's really pretty!" I glanced over at Honey, very confused. I noticed that Honey was looking at Kyouya's laptop, but I wasn't sure why Kyouya was letting him. I walked over to where they were at, as the rest of the hosts did the same.

"Hey! I've seen these before! I know this person." Yuki was smiling proud that she remembered the person. She then turned to look at me, giving me a wink, which managed to make me even more confused. I glanced over Yuki's shoulder, so that I could see the pictures. They were all of a girl, of me. I had done a photo-shoot for my mother, so she could advertise her make-up. She had also wanted to show off her 'beautiful' daughter. I could feel the heat in my cheeks; I knew that I was blushing heavily.

"Uh H-honey… Those are pictures of me." The hosts, aside from Kyouya, Yuki, and Mori, looked at me in disbelief.

"No way Ace-senpai!"

"I can't believe that little miss 'A' cup can look like that." I gave Hikaru a glare for his comment. I could look pretty if I wanted to.

"You realize how much work was put into that? It's called corsets, and slightly stuffed bras. Geez guys…" I was still blushing heavily. Yuki poked me in my face,

"Are you okay Ace? You're bright red!" She gave me an evil smirk, which the other hosts couldn't see. I laughed nervously.

"Y-yes Yuki. I-I'm fine."

"Well I think Ace look really pretty! Don't you agree Takashi?" Mori glanced down at Honey.

"Yeah." The blush, which had started to fade, came back on my face.

"T-thanks! Uh… I'm going to go finish setting up now." Yuki gave me a knowing smile, before coming over to help me set up.

**Later during club hours**

"So have you heard yet, Ace-senpai?" I glanced up at the twins confused, yet again.

"Heard what?" They exchanged devilish smirks. They were probably going to annoy me about whatever I didn't know. I glanced over at Yuki, she had on an innocent smile, even though I doubt she knew what was going on.

"You really haven't heard?" I stared at them a moment, annoyed.

"Yes I haven't heard of whatever it s you're talking about. Maybe I have but I wouldn't know since you aren't being specific."

"There's a dance."

"To celebrate the joining of our mothers companies."

"So we'll get to see you,"

"All dressed up." I could feel the blood drain from my face. My mother was coming home then, and hadn't told my father or I. Meaning that my father would be in trouble for having stayed at the dojo instead of the mansion. Great. My day is going oh so great so far.

"Excuse me, I need to go make a call." I stood up, walking away from the twins and Yuki. I walked outside of the room, and down stairs to the small garden area outside. I pulled the phone out of my pocket. I then dialed my mothers cell phone number.

"Hello mother."

"Oh hi Alice! How are you?"

"Good. So is it true that you're have a celebration party?"

"Yes dear. I'll be home in a few days with your brother."

"Okay mother. I'll see you in a few days then." I hung up the phone, letting out a sigh. I then walked back up to the Third Music Room.

"Hey Yuki? Want to come to my mothers party?" She smiled over at me.

"Of course, I couldn't let you suffer through that alone." She winked at me, making me laugh lightly.

"No, of course you couldn't."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Hey Yuki? Since you're coming to the party and all, want to come with me to pick out a new dress? I'm supposed to wear one of Mrs. Hitachiin's dresses that my mother got for me." Yuki moved her head so she could look at me. She was silent for a moment, thinking about it, I guess trying to remember what else she had to do today. Right as Yuki was going to reply the twins interrupted her,

"Hey why does he get to help you pick out a dress?" I tilted my head slightly, confused, until I remembered that they thought Yuki was a guy.

"Yeah if you're going to be wearing one of our mothers dresses, we should be the ones to help you." I sighed lightly.

"Guys, Yuki is just a friend. Anyways I haven't known you as long as I've known Yuki so I would feel uncomfortable, sorry. Besides my mother picked out a few dresses that she would prefer me to wear, so I have to choose from those."

"We would still be better help then him." I gave the twins a glare, annoyed at their attitude towards Yuki, though I guess it was somewhat okay since they thought she was a guy.

"That may be, but you'll have to wait to see me in a dress." I then stuck my tongue out at them. "And he's right here, don't be so rude to poor little Yuki."

"Hey don't call me little Yuki, Acey!"

"I'll call you whatever I want to little Yuki!" The girls, upon noticing that Yuki and I were arguing again, quickly came over, pushing the twins away from us. I nearly flinched as the girls squealed, I still wasn't used to it. Yuki jumped slightly in the air, managed to loose her footing, and fell to the ground. I let out a gasp, before leaning over to make sure that she wasn't injured.

"Yuki are you okay?" She shook her head slightly, looking a little disoriented.

"Y-yeah… I didn't know that you had a twin Ace." I could feel my eyes widen, she was seeing doubles.

"I'm taking you to the nurse Yuki." Yuki then looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"B-but I hate the nurse!" I then picked Yuki up, throwing her onto my shoulders

"It's for your own good." She struggled in my grip, but wasn't able to escape. I pushed open the door, and closed it behind me. After closing the door, let Yuki slid off my shoulder. I sighed, picking up my bag. "Well we're down one escape plan now." Yuki let out a sigh.

"Come on let's get out of here before they realize we were just acting." I nodded my head, walking down to the area where the limo would pick us up.

**Later**

"Hey Yuki, want anything to eat? Before we go look at the dresses that is." She gave me a bright smile nodding her head. "So what do you want to eat?" She paused for a moment, thinking of what she wanted to eat.

"Do you think a grilled cheese would be manageable?" I smiled over at her, nodding my head. Upon walking to the kitchen, I saw my older brother, Katsu.

"Hey Katsu, you guys are home already? I thought mother said you guys would be back in a few days." Katsu turned to look at me, though he looked slightly confused.

"Oh they fixed our family plane sooner then mother thought they would. First off who's that? And secondly, why are you wearing the male uniform? You realize mother will not be happy if she finds out you're not wearing the female uniform."

"Hi my name is Yuki Yakusha." My brother glanced at me for a moment, before he looked back over at Yuki.

"Oh so this is your penpal, right?" I smiled at my brother, glad he remembered the name from the conversation we had yesterday, after I had gotten home.

"Yeah, she is. And I told you about the host club, right? Well I'm pretending to be a guy, so I need to wear the male uniform. Though you are right, come on Yuki let's go change. Talk to you later Katsu!" I smiled at him, before turning to walk up to my room, with Yuki following behind me.

"I think I should have something that fits you, Yuki." She let out a sigh, annoyed that I was taller then her.

"You know how much I hate that you're taller then me, right?" I turned around to look at her, walking backwards, I gave her a grin and a wink.

"I know, but it's so much fun to tease you, your reactions are so amusing." She glared at me, annoyed at me.

"Glad I can be of some amusement to you." I giggled slightly.

"Come on lets go get changed." She nodded her head. We then entered my room. It was painted black, with little lights put in the ceiling, and a dark brown carpet. It was meant to look like the night sky. My bed was a queen-sized bed, in the corner, with black blankets and pillow covers. I had a black desk against the wall across from my bed, and between the two walls was my over sized closet. I walked over to where my closet was, opening it, and pulled out a pair of jean, and a plain black t-shirt. I then went further into my closet, finding a skirt that was black and knee length, and looked like it would fit Yuki. I then grabbed a shirt that was also plain black, but a little smaller then the one I was wearing, it looked like it would fit Yuki as well. I then tossed the skirt and smaller shirt at Yuki, though she was able to catch them with ease.

"You can change in here, I'll go change in the bathroom." Yuki raised an eyebrow at me,

"Okay." After quickly changing, I went back to my room, and Yuki was done changing.

"Hey Yuki, I was wondering if you have a dress for the dance or not?" Thinking about it for a moment Yuki responded to my question,

"Now that I think about it I don't. Why?" I grinned over at her.

"Well then we might as well pick out a dress while we're picking out mine!" She once more raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded her head in agreement. We then walked to my mother's room, where the dresses currently were.

"Hello dear, who's your friend?" I looked at my mother, a small smile on my face.

"Hello mother. This is Yuki Yakusha. She is my penpal. We met when she transferred to Ouran. Would you mind her using one of the dresses for the party?" My mother smiled brightly.

"Oh I've met your parents, wonderful people. Go ahead sweetie, I don't mind. I was actually just going to go meet up with Mr. Hitachiin to plan the party."

"Okay mother. Thank you, I'll see you later then." She smiled, leaving the room. "Come on Yuki let's go find dresses."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I sighed. Today was Wednesday, meaning that we we're half way through the week, about a week and four days away from my mother, and Mrs. Hitachiin's, party. I glanced up as Honey and Mori walked into the room.

"Hey guys, good morning."

"Morning Ace!" I gave Honey a small smile as he skipped over to his seat, two down from my own seat.

"Morning." I glanced up at Mori, shocked. The only person I had really heard him talk to was Honey. I blinked a few times, getting over the surprise, before I gave Mori a bright smile.

**Lunch Time**

I let out a sigh, and grabbed my lunch box and my history textbook. Since I had done bad on the last test, I had decided to go study during lunch.

"Aren't you coming to lunch Ace?" I glanced at Honey, giving him a weak smile.

"No, I really need to study. I didn't do very well on the last history test." Honey smiled up at me, as if he had some sort of plan.

"Really? Well Takashi is really good at history! I'm sure he would mind helping you, right Takashi?" I then glanced up Takashi, and after seeing him nod his head in agreement; a light blush dusted my cheeks.

"T-thanks."

"No problem Ace! Will you come to lunch now?" I smiled at the two, nodding my head.

**Later**

"No Tamaki I'm not going to wear that!" We had an Arabian theme today for the club, and since Tamaki knew I was a girl, and had seen the pictures of me, he was trying to convince me to wear a gypsy-like outfit, though it was still better then Haruhi's.

"Tamaki if she says no, she means no." I glanced at Yuki, only to see that she was giving Tamaki a glare. I heaved out a sigh.

"I'm going to go change now, go easy on him Yuki, okay?" She sighed lightly,

"Fine Ace." I then went and changed with Haruhi, I guess Yuki went and changed somewhere away from the boys, probably thanks to Kyouya.

"Quick someone's coming, get in your places!" Yuki and I just stood on the other side of where the twins were. I raised an eyebrow upon seeing that it was a little boy. Why would he be here, I mean he had on an Ouran elementary uniform, so he wasn't another Honey.

"Oh it's just a kid."

"And a boy, no less." I glance over at the twins; they were just stating the obvious. It wasn't like we couldn't see that he was a little boy.

"What's wrong, little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?"

"Y-you're this place's king?" I sighed; this boy had no clue what he just did. He just inflated Tamaki's ego, something that really shouldn't be allowed to get even bigger then it already is. I glanced over at Yuki; she was nearly glaring at the poor boy. She was probably thinking along the same lines that I was, and neither of us liked it.

"Well, am I wrong?"

"Here, little lost boy. What did you just call me?" I glanced at the boy, hoping he wouldn't repeat himself.

"King."

"Oh, 'king'! Yes indeed, I am the King of this Host Club." I sighed. If anything Tamaki was more of a figurehead, while Kyouya was the actual ruler, but I didn't plan on telling Tamaki of my thoughts.

"I'm Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th-year, Class 'A'! I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice." My eyes widened. This boy had no clue what he was getting himself into. I had a feeling that this wouldn't work out very well.

**Next Day**

I sighed resting my head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Any reason that you're so tired, Ace?" I shrugged my shoulder slightly, sighing yet again.

"Well yesterday Mori helped me study for history, and since I'm not very good at history that took almost four hours. Then once I got home my mother decided that she wanted my help planning the party, so that was another four hours. So by the time I started my homework it was about midnight. Which took three more hours, so I didn't get to bed until about three, and had to get up at five. So I only got two hours of sleep, and I am thoroughly exhausted." Yuki raised an eyebrow at me, shaking her head slightly.

"Well I'm sorry that you had such an exhausting night." I sighed lightly, leaning further on her, trying not to fall asleep.

"It's okay, I'll just be glad when my mothers party is over and I can get extra sleep again." Yuki nodded her head. I didn't even look up when the twins came over and started speaking,

"Are you two sure,"

"You're just friends?" I just let out a sigh, while Yuki started to yell at them,

"Shut up you twins! Of course we're sure. She's just exhausted, okay." It was quiet, I think the twins left. I sat there, against Yuki, listening as I heard Tamaki speaking to his customers about Shiro.

"My, Tamaki-kun, you have an apprentice?"

"Yes. He's still in grade school, but I like the look in his eye."

"Can such a small boy serve as a host?"

"Love has nothing to do with age." I felt Yuki snort, and mutter something about Tamaki being a pedophile. I gave a short laugh, amused by Yuki's thoughts. "No, to tell the truth, even my heart begins to pound, and I always become like a little boy, when you are before me."

"Ah, Tamaki-kun…"

"Letting him observe them at such a close distance has to make it difficult, doesn't it?" I sighed, finally lifting my head up. I jumped up in shock; poor Shiro was extremely close to them. It was actually creeping me out. Yuki laughed slightly at my reaction, before she stood up next to me, and we walked over to where Haruhi and Kyouya were.

"He usually insists that he becomes proportionally more beautiful the closer people see him." I sighed, that was ridiculous. Thinking about it, I'm surprised that Kyouya even let Tamaki have an apprentice. "Let's just let them be." I noticed Yuki trying to see over Kyouya's shoulder, trying to read whatever he was writing in that black book of his, but she couldn't since she is shorter then him.

"You bad girl, who showed me the forbidden fruit, you're like a mermaid princess, bringing light to my sea of loneliness."

"I'm a mermaid princess?"

"If you ask me, you're more like the carp we have in our pond at home." I frowned at Shiro. True the girl isn't the prettiest person, but she wasn't that ugly. Not to mention he could have worded it nicer. "I wouldn't want to offer you any such clumsy flattery."

"Carp?"

"Oh, no, he's just a child, you know. I mean, children are so frank." Laughter bubbled its way up my throat. Tamaki was making things much worse.

"Frank?"

"S-still, they may be frank, but I wouldn't say that you look like a carp." I stopped laughing, that was a pretty good save. "And supposing that you did look like a carp, it's the most beautiful carp of them all." Yuki fell to the ground, holding her side, from laughter.

"So I'm a carp, after all!"

"No… I didn't mean…"

"Tamaki-kun, you idiot!"

"Wait, my mermaid princess!"

"Don't cry, you crybaby." Tamaki then turned towards Shiro, angry that Shiro had made him loose a customer.

"Good for you, sir!"

"That's an adorable little apprentice you have there." I glanced down at Yuki; she stopped laughing but hadn't gotten up yet.

"Want help up?" She nodded her head, saying that she did. I then stretched out my hand, helping her stand up.

"Hikaru… Hikaru, do you wish you had a brother like this?" I raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, what a random subject change, though it was so they could pull their 'brotherly love' routine, so I guess it makes sense.

"Silly… I could search the whole world, and not find a better brother than you, Kaoru." They were pulled close together, as usual, hugging each other tightly.

"Oh, Hikaru…"

"Forbidden brotherly love!" Shiro suddenly moved back, I suppose surprised by the twins routine.

"Y-you're homos! And what's worse, you're twins, so that's kinkan youkan!" I shook my head lightly.

"You twins, stop scaring the poor boy." They just turned, giving me a blank look, and Yuki hit them over the head for me.

"Thank you Yuki."

"I think what you mean to say is kinshin soukan." Shiro turned to look at Tamaki, a frightened look on his face. Honey suddenly came out of no where, glomping poor Shiro.

"Shiro-chan! Want to have some cake with me? We have chocolate and strawberry." I sighed, that boy and his cake.

"Back off!" I frowned at Shiro; he really wasn't all that nice, he need to work on how he worded things. "What grade are you in? What are you doing, wearing a high school uniform?" I sighed walking closer to where the two were, as Mori also moved forward saying,

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?"

"Are you alright?" I almost laughed as Shiro looked up at Mori. I can't say I blamed him; Mori could look very intimidating if someone bothered Honey. Though I think that he is very nice, as long as you don't mess with Honey.

"No fair! You can't go having older friends like that!" Honey was starting to cry, while on Mori's shoulder.

"Shiro… Honey is in the same grade as Mori and I." Shiro, who was freaking out, backed up bumping into Haruhi, though she luckily didn't drop the tray of hot tea.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi gave Shiro a smile. "Ah, you're surprised at how everyone here, other then maybe Ace and Yuki, is so unusual?" I smiled, glad Haruhi thought that I was more-or-less normal. "I was also unable to get a grasp of the atmosphere around here at first, which considerably threw me for a loop." Shiro stared at Haruhi for a moment, his eyes widened slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Are you a queer?" I nearly burst out laughing, the kid figured it out quicker then Tamaki, from what I've been told, meaning that he is smarter then Tamaki. I laughed slightly as the twins and Tamaki started to freak out.

"Okay, that will do. Why don't you carry the tea for Haruhi?"

"Haruhi really is manly, isn't he?"

"Go on, manly Haruhi-kun, let Shiro take care of that tea set. It's part of his training." They all laughed nervously.

"Okay, it's heavy, so be careful." I raised an eyebrow, even though Haruhi had warned him that it was heavy, Shiro still dropped it.

"Geez Shiro, you need to learn to listen to others better."

"It's not my fault, okay? It's your fault for trying to make me do it."

"Say what?" I glared at Shiro, he didn't even really respond to me. I could feel my muscles tense, I really wanted to punch this kid, but that went against my moral codes.

"Relax." I jumped slightly at Mori's calm voice, but I did relax a little bit.

"Thanks."

"Haruhi, that' another 1000,000 yen." I sighed, why exactly did we have nice tea stuff? It was bound to break at some point. I sighed; Yuki and I decided to get the girls out of the room, which really wasn't too hard to do.

"Hey, you should make the queer handle doing the chores! Instead, hurry up and teach me how to make a woman happy!"

"What kind of attitude is that? And above all, I'm not letting you get away with smarting off to Haruhi. Place him in isolation!"

"Yes, sir!" I gasped as a metal cage came out of nowhere, landing over Shiro.

"What is this! How come I've got cell bars dropping down on me!"

"Yeah, really, why?" Yuki and I both spoke up, once more speaking in unison,

"Yeah that's a good question? What do you guys even use it for?" I then spoke up, with out Yuki this time. Haruhi then spoke up after Yuki and I had asked our own questions,

"This is supposed to be a music room, right?"

"Come on, let me out! Is this any way to treat your dear apprentice!"

"You stay in there until you learn your lesson." For some odd reason Tamaki was drinking a cup of tea. "I took you as my apprentice because you were serious about wanting to become a host, but maybe my expectations were wrong."

"I am serious. Seriously serious. I want to become a host, too! I don't have any time!" Hm what does he mean 'not having time'? If he wanted to learn to be a flirty annoying boy, he had many years left. "Show me how! You like girls, too… You like seeing girls with happy faces, so that's why you're a host, right?" I suppose that was true for most of the host, other then us girls. We didn't really have a choice, well I suppose that Yuki could have chosen not to become a host but still. "Please, show me how to do it! You're a genius at it, aren't you, king!" Great now he's just sucking up. And I bet that Tamaki was going to fall for it. Yuki whispered in my ear,

"I bet you Tamaki is going to fall for this kids act." I nodded my head, agreeing completely with her.

"Well, you may be sassy, but your will to become a host does at least seem to be genuine. Moreover, you are a lot like me in some ways." I sighed. If the kid was like a younger Tamaki, then I almost felt bad for him. Haruhi and Yuki then spoke in unison, speaking my thoughts out loud,

"You poor kid."

"Then, you'll turn me into the kind of host that can make women happy!"

"A host that is unable to make a woman happy is no host at all. Very well. If that's how badly you want it, think about how best to use the material you've got to work with." Shiro had a look of confusion on his face as he asked,

"Material?" I glanced over at Kyouya as he started to speak,

"At Ouran Host Club, our fundamental policy is to use our own personal characteristics to meet the needs of our guests. Starting with the 'princely type', Tamaki…" Tamaki then posed, holing up a White rose. "Then there's the 'Strong silent type' Mori." Mori had a dark blue rose. "There's the 'boy-Lolita type'…" Honey had a pink rose. "There's the 'Little-devil type'…" Hikaru had a blue rose, while Kaoru had an orange rose. "Then the 'cool type'." Kyouya had a violet rose. "We pride ourselves on our many variations. With the new additions of our natural rookie, Haruhi…" She had a red rose. "The 'friendly type' Ace." I smiled at Shiro, having a black rose. "And the 'gentle type' Yuki." Yuki had a green rose. "…we've got just about the perfect assortment. I'm not so sure we're going to find a new type beyond these."

"His age suggests the boy Lolita type…" I glanced over at Hikaru. This was so not a good idea, poor Honey was going to freak out over this.

"… but that would overlap with Honey-senpai." Honey started to cry at Kaoru's statement. I kneeled over next to Honey as he said,

"Is he going to replace me?" I placed a hand on one of his shoulders saying,

"Nobody is going to replace you Honey. We are your friends, so don't worry about it, okay?" I flashed a smile at him, hoping to make him feel a little better. He then gave me a weak smile.

"I never pictured you as a motherly type." I glared up at Yuki,

"Hey I resent that! Just because I've told you I don't like kids to much doesn't mean I can't take care of them." I stuck my tongue out at her, while she just shrugged, and laughed slightly at my reaction.

"And you said my reactions are amusing…" Yuki and I both jumped as we heard Renge's voice.

"Tepid! Quite tepid! Gentlemen of the Host Club, to think that you'd be so lackluster in your character analysis, I am a little bit dumbfounded." I sighed lightly; does this mean that she has been listen to us that whole time? Cause if she was then that's slightly creepy.

"All right, manager, how would you work with the material he's got? We've already got the boy Lolita type covered with Honey-senpai."

"This is why I say you're lackluster! Listen up! While it's true that there are some girls who feel their hearts beat faster in a way that's hard to explain over boys of a younger age group, or who have baby-faces, who we call shotokon fans, it is still a fairly broad category, whose preferences can be further split into even more delicate classifications. Yes, while Haninozuka-senpai may represent the little boy type of this boy Lolita category, in his case, the direction he should take… is the naughty-boy type, without a doubt!" I glanced over at Yuki, as she gently tugged on my sleeve.

"The naughty type?" I jumped, yet again, as the cage magically was lifted from the ground.

"We have a manager?" I shrugged.

"Yes, well she isn't really our manager. It's a long story. But basically she moved here from France after seeing a picture of Kyouya, and she deluded herself into thinking that he was her fiancée, made us do some weird video, which you might be able to get from Kyouya, and she ended up learning a lesson, but still thinks she is our manager." Yuki nodded her head, still looking slightly confused. "Uh if you want a better explanation, then you should ask Kyouya, or someone else." Once more Yuki nodded her head.

"I guess that makes sense…" I glanced up, surprised, when I heard Shiro shout out,

"Never mind! There's no way I'll make her happy with this." Her? So that's what he meant when he said that he didn't have time. I glanced over at Haruhi as she whispered,

"Her?" I nodded my head, she was having similar thoughts as I was, and I'm sure that Yuki was thinking along the same lines.

"Hey, Shiro!" Tamaki stretched his arm out at Shiro, who was running towards the door, leaving the room. "You still have your applied technique lesson coming up!"

"Younger boys are just no good for anything, huh? After I took the trouble of coaching him, he wont keep going." I glanced up at Renge, ready to argue with her, but she left the room, on her odd high-powered motor.

"What a selfish kid, not taking a liking to the lessons he was getting."

"Typically, no one would take a liking to that sort of lesson. But never mind that, aren't you a little bit concerned about him? 'I don't have any time.' What could that mean? What's more, he said something about a 'her.'


	12. Chapter 12

**C-H-A-N: **I'm so~ sorry! I totally have this story written up to chapter 20, and thought I had uploaded to where I had written. But apparentally I haven't. So you guys are going to be getting four chapters now~ I hope you guys are enjoying my story, and please leave me feedback, or send a message my way if you're reading this. Thanks to those of you who have in the past! And any type of feedback, even negitive, is welcomed~ On a different note: My winter break just ended, saddly, and I'm so tired at this point. My friends and I threw a surprise party, which surprisingly actually worked! But that was two days ago, and I'm still wore out from it (not that there was drinking or anything), and don't want to be back at school. Anyways enough of my griping. Go read the story now~ (and review ;D)

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"There is a reason. There's a damn good reason." I sighed lightly. Why was I even here, they totally didn't need Yuki or I here to complete this 'mission'.

"This way Haru-chan!"

"How cute…" Yuki and I shared a glance, these idiots just wanted to see Haruhi in clothes other then her normal guy uniform.

"Ah, in that miniskirt, she almost looks like a doll." I sighed, these guys were almost all idiots, aside from Mori and Kyouya.

"In other words, you just wanted to see her like that." Yuki and I gave Tamaki a fierce glare, which he didn't notice since his back was to us. We then both hit him, and the twins, on the head saying,

"Idiots!" I let out a soft sigh as we just walked down the hallway to Shiro's classroom. There was no point in Haruhi and Honey to sneak in before us. I heard Haruhi's voice before we walked into the classroom.

"There's no one here."

"Oh, there's no one here, is there?" I glanced over at the twins when they started to speak,

"This takes me back."

"I wonder if my graffiti is still here." I glanced over directly at Kaoru; didn't he know that damaging school property could get you suspended?

"Doubtful. The school changes out all the desks each year." Yuki gasped, and I could feel one of my eyes starting to twitch slightly. That seems a bit extreme. I'm rich, but I still think that is just flaunting your money, which is generally not a good idea. Then again I suppose that the tuition makes the school able to do so.

"Let's go to the cafeteria after this."

"And the gymnasium, too." Did they already forget that we came here to find Shiro; I still wasn't exactly sure why we needed to find Shiro in the first place, he needs to learn to deal with his problems on his own.

"Good idea, good idea."

"If you're going to come in such large numbers, there's no reason to disguise ourselves and sneak in, is there?"

"They had a stupid reason Haruhi."

"Who cares?"

"There's nobody here." I glanced towards the door, hearing footsteps, most likely from a teacher. Everyone else ducked down, except me, until Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Both Yuki and I were in a different row then the others, so we couldn't see each other, but could hear what they were whispering.

"If the teacher finds us…"

"It sure will be a pain coming up with an excuse why we snuck in." I leaned in towards Yuki and whispered, so the others couldn't hear me,

"We didn't really sneak in did we? I mean we walked right through the front door."

"Yeah really, and an excuse wouldn't be that hard to come up with."

"Sh be quiet. Zip your lips!" I glance at Haruhi as she walked by, checking to see if the teacher was gone yet or not.

"Looks like he's gone." I listened as everyone else stood up, but I just flopped all the way down on the floor, letting my back lay flat against the floor, and closed my eyes. "But now that we've snuck in like this, how are we going to find out more about Shiro?"

"Here's something interesting."

"What is it? Shiro?" I lazily opened my eyes, blinking slightly. I guess they were looking at the pictures on the wall?

"The Classical Music Club, huh?"

"He seems to be enjoying himself. So Shiro really can look like that, when he smiles."

"Yeah."

"Well then… We should go find Shiro!" I chuckled lightly at the enthusiasm in Honey's voice.

"Hey Ace, are you coming, or are you just staying here?" I glanced at Yuki as she spoke to me.

"Oh I forgot Ace was here."

"Oh thanks so much Hikaru, I really appreciate the thought. Yeah I'm coming Yuki." I then got up, and we all walked to where the music room was located.

"There he is. That's Shiro." I smiled as I watched the two, Shiro and a little girl about his age. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I couldn't help but notice that they both liked each other, that they both had a childhood crush on each other. The little girl then started playing the piano, which I could hear. I was slightly jealous that a little girl could play piano better then me; my mother had me take lessons when I was younger. Though if you have a talent then you should put it to use, so it was nice that she was actually playing piano.

"Pardon me, miss…" Was Tamaki seriously flirting with a little child? Maybe Yuki was right; maybe Tamaki really is a little bit of a pedophile. "I could not find a rose more beautiful than you, but please take this. Incidentally, I wonder if you would tell me about that girl playing the piano."

"That's Kamishiro Hina."

"Hina, is it?"

"Yeah, but you better not go falling in love with Hina." Does this little girl even realize how wrong that is in general?

"Why?"

"Didn't you know? Hina is going to be moving away real soon. Her father has to move to Germany for his job before the end of next week."

"What are you doing! What are you doing here!" Tamaki then picked Shiro up, placing him on his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing! Put me down! Put me down!" I sighed, looking at the poor girls watching us kidnap Shiro. I then turned around, jogging back to them.

"Don't worry about Shiro, he'll be fine. Tamaki's methods are a little different, but he's helping Shiro out." I then turned back around, noticing that Yuki and Mori had waited for me.

"'A little different'? Right he's kidnapping a little boy."

"Yes well Yuki, did you want those two little girls to worry about him? Besides he should be fine, I think."

"Ace, Yuki."

"Okay Mori, you're right we need to catch up to the rest of them." Mori nodded his head, and Yuki followed us to where the rest of them were. We ended up back in the third music room. I still don't get why I had to go, why I couldn't stay here and take a nap.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot king!"

"You're the idiot. Teach you how to make women happy, you say? Don't make me laugh! However much you ask, how are we to answer that? It's not some unspecified number of girls you want to make happy, it's just on girl, Kamishiro Hina, isn't it? Only you can find the way to do that, right? Listen to me, as hosts, it's our job to make the girls happy. But the truth is, when it comes to a single girl that you like, it's not as a host that you must face her, but as a man. It's not being a full-fledged host that you want to become, it's a full-fledged man, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time. I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. That's all."

"That set piece was a duet arrangement of a Mozart sonata, right?" Tamaki then walked over to a giant curtain, pulling it back to reveal a piano. I wonder why they always had the piano covered, or why Kyouya didn't have a student play it while the girls were here.

"Has there always been a grand piano in this room?" I glanced to Haruhi as she spoke.

"This is supposed to be a music room, after all."

"Yes, even though it may not be in use."

"It is a music room, after all."

"It is a music room."

"It's always been there before, it was just where you couldn't see it."

"You know Haruhi, with all the crazy things in here it wouldn't have surprised me if they didn't have a piano in a music room." Haruhi glanced at me, where I was currently laying on a couch, as I spoke up.

"Personally I think these boys just like messing with your head Haruhi." I giggled lightly at Yuki's statement. She would think something like that up. Tamaki then started to play the very same piece that Hina was playing earlier. I am very surprised. It's one thing to recognize a song by hearing it, but it was another thing entirely to play a piece like that from memory, without any music what so ever.

_The next day_

I was sitting in the library with Mori and Honey, trying to study history with them. We had decided that the days when Mori didn't have his kendo meetings, we would meet earlier to study, while Tamaki helped Shiro with his piano piece.

"Hey Ace?" I glanced up at Honey, meeting his eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well Takashi and I were wondering if you liked Yuki?" I could feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion, of course I liked Yuki, she was my close friend, unless he meant that in another way.

"Naturally, he's my friend, unless you mean in a different way." Honey then nodded his head. I sighed lightly, while blushing slightly from the awkwardness of the situation. "No I don't like Yuki as anything but a friend, it'd be to weird other wise, trust me." Honey smiled brightly, nodding his head.

"Good." I turned to look at Mori confused by what that was supposed to mean. "Let's study." I nodded my head again, a strong blush covering my face.

_**Six days later**_

"Welcome, princess." All of us host spoke in unison, after Hina opened the door.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's… piano recital." Tamaki then walked over to the piano, pulling out the chair. "Princess, if you please."

"Let's play together."

"Okay!" I smiled; the two were very adorable together. They then started to play together, on the two pianos.

"We've done a good thing."

"Wholehearted love… Is that another way that Shiro takes after you, Tamaki-senpai?" I smiled at Haruhi; she just indirectly complemented Tamaki.

"Yeah, positively so."


	13. Chapter 13

_**\Chapter Thirteen/**_

"So Haruhi said that she couldn't come?" I glanced up at Yuki, though my straightened bangs.

"Yeah something about having a lot of homework, or something like that." I listened to Yuki as she giggled.

"She's almost worse then me." I snorted slightly.

"Yeah, she really is. Though I asked her if she'd come over later, spend the night with us, and she surprisingly said yes. I'm thinking that she just didn't want to dress up." Both Yuki and I chuckled lightly, seeing as neither of us really liked dressing up. "Well the party is starting soon, so we should probably get downstairs." We then went down the stairs, and after a few minutes we reached my family's ballroom.

"Well, well…"

"…look who finally showed up." I stopped short for a second. How in the world could Yuki and I have forgotten that the twins would be here? I bet that the rest of the hosts would be here as well.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Hey Ace-senpai?"

"Who's the girl?" I glanced back at Yuki, seeing what she wanted to do. We could either tell them and her cover be blown, or make up a name for her. Our silent conversation was cut short when we heard Kyouya's voice,

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru, Yuki, Ace-senpai." I glanced back, seeing the look of pure shock on the twins face.

"Surprise." Yuki had a flat tone to her voice; annoyed that people had found out she is a girl so quickly, and by such a stupid mistake on our part. "Oh shut your mouths twins. It's so unflattering." I giggled after seeing the twins, with their mouths wide open from the shock. I was confused when I saw a light blush on the twins' faces.

"Hmm… Are you two okay?" I moved forward and put a hand on each of their foreheads. "You two don't feel warm…" I stepped back, only to see a panicked look on the twins face. "I'm a little worried about the two of you…" I heard Yuki laughing in the background at something.

"W-we're fine Ace-senpai." I let out a small sigh, turning around to look at Yuki, only to see Mori and Honey standing behind me. I smiled brightly. Those two were my favorite people in the host club, well other then Yuki, but I did spend the most time with them so I was bound to like them the most.

"Hi Mori, Honey! Nice to see you."

"Hi."

"Hi Ace! You look really pretty in a dress! Don't you agree, Takashi?" I blushed seeing Takashi nod his head yes. "Hey Ace, is that Yuki-chan?" Once more I giggled lightly.

"Yeah, she's also pretending to be a guy. It's an interesting story."

"That's so cool!" I gave Honey a smile, he was so adorable sometimes.

"So then that's why…"

"You two seem so close." I glanced over to the twins, noticing that Yuki was giving them a light glare.

"Yeah, and we aren't going out." The twins shrugged slightly before saying,

"If you weren't a girl, then it would have only been a matter of time." I heaved a sigh. The twins should really just learn when to shut up.

" Hello Ace, men. Who is this lovely princess?" I giggled again, knowing that Yuki was going to give Tamaki a blow to his pride.

"Shut up you stupid narcissist!" I smiled lightly at the blush on Yuki's face, as well as the displeased look on Kyouya's face.

"W-what!" My smile grew as Tamaki staggered back some, obviously not expecting Yuki's reaction to his 'routine'.

"Boss, you do realize…"

"That that's Yuki, right?" Tamaki's eyes snapped open wide, shocked by this discovery.

"B-but Yuki's a guy!"

"No, I'm not a guy you idiot. I'm just pretending to be a guy, it's my own game." I suddenly lurched forward, feeling another person's weight on my back. I'm surprised that I didn't fall over completely.

"Marionette! It's been way too long since I last saw you!"

"Hey Foxy!" Once more my smile grew on my face. "It has been a long time." Foxy then let me go, moving to where I could see her. She had on a white dress, with gray dots on it, and her hair was the same as always. Her hair was a light black, put up into a ponytail, which fell down to her waist. Her eyes were also still a light green-blue color. "Oh right… this is Kitsune Halen, or Foxy. Foxy these are my friends Yuki Yakusha, Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya, Haninozuka Mitsukuni you can call him Honey though, Morinozuka Takashi though you can call him Mori, and the twins are Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru." She gave the hosts a bright smile, waving to them.

"Nice to meet all of you!"

"Nice to meet you… Foxy."

"She's your age, Kaoru." He smiled at her, nodding his head slightly. "Oh… I love this… the waltz is such an interesting dance…" I slowly started to shift my weight back and forth, enjoying the music.

"I agree the waltz is fascinating."

"Well then, Yuki, would you like to dance?" I smiled, yet again, as Kyouya held out his had asking Yuki to dance. She had a small blush forming on her face as she nodded her head yes, and they left to go dance.

"Ace… would you like to dance?" I smiled, having a blush on my face again, nodding my head.

"S-sure Mori." I grabbed his outstretched hand, as he led me to the dance floor. We moved gracefully back and forth on the dance floor, doing the waltz. I noticed that Foxy was dancing with Kaoru, and that the rest of the hosts had found different girls and were all dancing.

"Enjoying yourself?" I smiled, once again.

"Yes, very much Mori. Thank you for dancing with me. Oh and thank you yet again for the help in history." Mori smiled down at me, which made the blush return to my face.

"I'm glad. It's no problem Ace, I don't mind helping you."

"Oh and my real name is Alice, just so you know. I'll let you call me that, if you want? Unless we're around the girls at school that is…" I glance down at the floor, my head tilted down towards the floor. Mori then gently grabbed my chin, tilting my head up so that I was looking at him.

"I'll call you Alice, if you call me Takashi." I smiled my bright smile, nodding my head enthusiastically.

"Hey how would you and Honey like to spend the night at my house tonight? Yuki's spending the night, and Haruhi said that she would come over after the party, assuming that she finished her homework. I'm also planning on asking the others as well."

"Sure. I'm certain Mitsukuni will be excited as well." The rest of the party we all danced, talked, joked around, and over all had fun. All of the hosts agreed to spend the night, with the approval of all of their parents. Even though I was still exhausted from the last week, and the dance, I was still excited with the idea of the rest of the night to come.


	14. Chapter 14

_**\Chapter Fourteen/**_

"Hey Haruhi! Glad you came!" I gave her a hug, pulling her into my house. I noticed that she was looking at me, slightly shocked. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what was wrong.

"Ace… You're still wearing you dress." I laughed softly before I responded to her.

"Oh yeah the last guests stayed longer then we thought, so I haven't gotten a chance to change yet." She nodded her head, showing that she understood. I sighed, about to bring Haruhi to where the other hosts currently were, when Yuki came in shrieking,

"Ace! Save me from Katsu!" I sighed, yet again, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Calm down. What did Katsu do to you now?"

"He threatened my books if I didn't stop annoying him!" I giggled lightly; the two had an interesting relationship. They acted like siblings, at least in the time that they had spent together.

"Who's fault is that?"

"B-but burning my books is going way to far!" Katsu then came running in, in Yuki's direction.

"Well then, you'll have to have some other torture. It's tickling time!" I laughed as Yuki, tried, to run away, still in her high heals.

"So Yuki's a girl after all…" I turned my head back to Haruhi.

"Yeah, she's pretending to be a guy. In basic terms it's a bet with her mother."

"Oh… that's very different then us." She was smiling lightly. I jumped lightly as I heard Tamaki's voice.

"Haruhi! You made it!" I winced slightly as Tamaki glomped Haruhi, hugging her very tight. I turned towards the rest of the hosts as they walked in. Once more I jumped slightly as I heard Yuki shrieking with laughter, as Katsu tickled her. I chocked down laughter, upon seeing the displeased look on Kyouya's face. I really wasn't used to seeing emotion on his face, and it was an odd sight.

"You were taking a long time to answer the door Ace! We got worried about you!" I moved my eyes down to look at Honey as he spoke to me, smiling at him.

"Well thank you Honey, I'm fine though. I was just talking to Haruhi." Honey then smiled brightly, nodding his head up and down. I glanced over to where Yuki and Katsu were, smiling a little bit. "Hey Katsu! Want to show Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru to their rooms for me?" I gave him my 'innocent' look, trying to get him to show them to their rooms, so that I could get out of the dress quicker. Katsu smirked at me before he responded,

"I don't know. What's in it for me?" My innocent look quickly changed into a smug smirk.

"The usual." Katsu let out a big dramatic sigh.

"Fine." Once more the smirk was back on his face. "Only for you though." I let out a soft giggle as Katsu gave me a wink. "Come on you four. We're going to your rooms." He then lead them all up the stairs, after we all pried Tamaki away from Haruhi, to show them to their rooms for the night.

"Hey Ace?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"What do is the usual?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Well with every I generally have a usual that I will do if they do a favor for me. Like with Yuki I'll either buy her book, or cook food for her. With Katsu I normally either will let him read my stories the I write, or I will make him dinner. I can cook well, even though my baking skills suck. Anyways I need to show you guys to your rooms, so come on." I then, quickly but carefully, went up the stairs, to where the bedrooms were. "Okay well That door," I was currently pointing to the door in front of us, which was painted black and had a set of playing card, all Ace's, on it, "leads into my room. Yuki's room is the door to the right of mine."

She had actually stayed over a few times before, and because my mother seems to love Yuki so much, she let her have the room and redecorate it, telling her to come over any time she likes. So far we hadn't actually done anything to the room, but we planned to decorate it next weekend.

"Honey, your room is… going to be the one to the left of mine. Haruhi your room is next to Yuki's room, so two to the right of my room. And Takashi, your room is across the hall from mine. I think everyone else's rooms are in the next hall over, near Katsu's room. Oh and according to my mom there should be some clothes in your rooms that you can change into. I'm going to go change now so…"

"Ace…"

"Yeah Yuki?" She sighed lightly before she spoke,

"Never mind, just go change." I smiled at her, walking towards my door and into my room. I removed my high shoes first, and then shed off my dress, putting it onto a hanger and into my closet. I grabbed my black tank top, and gray Harvard sweats that my brother had gotten me when he was at school. After pulling on my clothes, I walked out to the bathroom and removed the make up on my face, feeling much more relaxed I left the bathroom, walking into someone. My heart started to pound as I fell to the ground, but I never actually hit the ground. Instead the person who I walked into grabbed me, stopping me from falling completely. I looked up, only for my blush from earlier to return to my face.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks Takashi. Sorry that I ran into you." I giggled nervously after, but I wasn't really sure why I was nervous.

"Don't worry Alice." I smiled lightly, the initial nervousness gone, replaced by an odd feeling in my stomach.

We stood there in the hall awkwardly for a few minutes, before I realized something. Takashi had yet to have released me from his grip. "U-uh Takashi?" He only grunted, letting me know that he had heard me. "Y-you can let go now…" He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before he let me out of his grip. "I should uh… go see if everyone else is ready to go down stairs… Y-you can have the bathroom now…" I then stepped around Takashi, going towards Yuki's room. I didn't turn around to look at Takashi, mainly because my face was still bright red, but I did hear Takashi open and close the bathroom door. I knocked on Yuki's door, only waiting a few seconds before she opened her door. I noticed that she was wearing a white tank top, and black sweat pants, she had also taken off her makeup.

"Hey Ace… Hey are you okay? Your face is bright red!" I sighed lightly, feeling the heat return to my cheeks.

"Y-yeah. I just ran into Takashi… literally." She gave me a blank stare, before she burst out laughing.

"Oh you so like him." My eyes widened at her words. Was that true? Did I really like him?

"Really? D-do I? W-well if I like him, then you like Kyouya!" I wink at her, knowing that my face was still bright red.

"W-what? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You so like him!"

"L-let's just go get the others…" I grinned at Yuki, my own blush having faded some.

"Oh Yuki, you're changing the subject. Though you're right. Can you go see if Haruhi is ready? I'm going to go get Honey." Yuki gave me a light shrug, telling me she didn't mind.

"S-sure." I giggled lightly, moving away from Yuki's door, and walking over to Honey's door. I raised my hand to the door, knocking on the cool wood. I could hear Honey giggle lightly, before he opened the door, which made me smile.

"Hey Honey. Are you and Usa-chan ready to go down to the theater room?" He gave me a bright smile saying,

"Usa-chan can come!" I leaned down, so I was looking in Honey's eyes.

"Only if he wants to." Honey smiled, nodding his head, before he ran back into his room to grab Usa-chan. I slowly started to stand up, only to fall on my butt when I heard Takashi speak,

"You're good with Mitsukuni." I smiled lightly, as I turned to look at Takashi, though he was too tall for me to actually see his face. Takashi held out a hand to me, which I accepted, and he helped me up.

"Yeah, I might not like little kids much, but Mitsukuni isn't a little kid, even if he acts like it. He is much more mature then he seems." Takashi looked down at me, seemingly shocked.

"Hey are you guys ready yet, Ace?" I turned towards Yuki, smile still on my face.

"Yeah. I think we are. Would you mind going and seeing if the other boys are ready for me?" Yuki sighed before she answered.

"Sure, but you owe me this time." Once more my smile shifted into a smirk.

"The usual then?" She nodded her head, after thinking for a moment.

"But that doubles if Tamaki tries to glomp me." I sighed; knowing that I know would owe Yuki two meals now.


	15. Chapter 15

_**\Chapter Fifteen/**_

"Ace! You owe me double now!" I let out a soft sigh, turning toward Yuki, the twins, Kyouya, and a sad looking Tamaki.

"Why don't you tell me something that I don't already know? Like what you guys want to do?" Yuki shrugged lightly, turning to the hosts.

"I know what we could do…" Hikaru gave Yuki and I a wink.

"… we can play truth or dare." I raised an eyebrow at the twins.

"How about… no." I giggled lightly.

"Yuki is right guys, do you know how over done that is? It's so boring and pointless. Though if you convince Kyouya to play then maybe I'll join in. But for now, why don't we play video games? Or watch a movie? You know… normal sleepover stuff?" They gave me a shrug, which made me sigh. I was still exhausted from the last two weeks; I didn't feel like thinking much. In fact I would have been content going to bed now. Thinking about it I'm not sure why I agreed and asked everyone to sleep over, it was already eleven thirty, since the party had ended a little before eleven.

"I think we should watch a movie, since not everyone can play video games." I grinned over at Yuki, telling her in a playful voice,

"You just don't want to lose again." She was quick to respond, in mock anger,

"You know that all technology hates me!" I laughed lightly for a few seconds.

"Which is why I'm putting Kyouya in charge of the DVD player while I go make popcorn." Yuki huffed slightly, falling back into the chair behind her, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking all together quite childish.

"Ne, Ace?" I turned my attention away from Yuki to Honey, smiling at him.

"Yeah, what's up Honey?" He titled his head to the side slightly, and held out Usa-chan in my direction.

"Usa-chan and I wanted to know if you had cakie!" I giggled lightly.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you two come with me and check?" He then smiled, giggling happily, and nodded his head. "Come on then, let's go. Oh and you guys can go ahead and pick out a movie, Yuki knows where they are, if she's willing to get up." I gave her a wink, trying to tease her. I giggled again when I saw that she had stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ace?" I glanced down at Honey, slightly confused.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Takashi?" My face turned red, I knew that, I could feel my cheeks burning. I slowed down to a stop, looking at Honey.

"Uh… w-why do you w-want to know Honey? No offence…" I watched as Honey's face quickly went from childish, to serious, back to childish.

"I was just wondering." I let out a soft sigh, running my hand through my hair.

"If I tell you, then you have to pinky promise not to tell Takashi, okay?" A large grin made it's way to Honey's face, as he laced his pinky with my and we shook pinky's. "Okay… well to be honest I don't really know for sure." Honey looked like he was about to say something, but I interrupted him, wanting to finish what I was saying, "But. I do think I like him." Honey seemed to be eyeing me for a minute, before I stood back up to my full height saying,

"Come on Honey, let's go find you some cake, okay?"

"Okay Ace!" I grinned as Honey started to skip down the hallway, Usa-chan in his right hand. I picked up my speed to catch up with Honey, as we walked to the kitchen.

It turns out that we did have cake in the kitchen, strawberry in fact. I was carrying the popcorn and the cake in my hands, Honey had offered to carry his cake but I told him I was fine carrying it.

"So what movie did you guys pick?" I noticed Yuki grinning while she was sitting in her chair, as well as the slight bumps on twins and Tamaki's heads. I set the popcorn and the cake on the small table, which all the chairs surrounded, freeing my hands. I giggled lightly watching Honey drooling over the cake. I turned my head away from Honey, to look at Haruhi as she spoke,

"We're going to be watching _Sherlock Holmes_." Sighing I turned to look at Yuki, pointing a finger at her.

"Pretty soon I'm going to hide the disc from you." Yuki's grin faded, turning into an 'innocent' look. Honey started to speak, his face already covered in icing from the cake.

"Why it's not a bad movie?" I sighed grabbing a napkin, wiping the icing off of Honey's face.

"Oh it's a great movie." I turned to glance at Yuki, annoyed. "But this is officially Yuki's favorite movie now. And she's made me watch it more times then I care to count. She already wore out her disc, I wouldn't be surprised if this one wore out soon." I could feel my eye starting to twitch when Yuki cracked her knuckles and let out a laugh saying,

"Sorry Ace, but everyone agreed on this movie, right boys?" Tamaki and the twins hesitantly nodded their heads in agreement. Once more I sighed, taking a seat on the couch between Takashi and Honey. Poor Haruhi got stuck between the twins, while Tamaki was trying to make them move so he could sit next to her, which wasn't working. Yuki had her own seat, which could have fit two people if Yuki would move over, and Kyouya was in the chair next to her.

About an hour into the movie I started to fall asleep, after all I had seen this movie many times before, when Yuki randomly yelled out,

"Ace no falling asleep!" I jumped slightly, accidentally moving closer to Takashi, before shouting back in a whiny voice,

"But I'm tired!"

"Too bad!" Yuki suddenly threw a pillow at me, which somehow managed to miss and hit Tamaki. Both of us froze, before bursting out laughing. I went ahead and paused the movie, knowing that Yuki would be upset if we missed it. My laughter increased as Tamaki threw a pillow towards Yuki, who caught the pillow and threw it towards Tamaki, but he ducked making the pillow hit Hikaru. I was now laughing so hard that I was falling on top of Takashi, which made me blush along with my laughter. Haruhi was quick to move off of the couch, moving over to where Kyouya was. We all knew better then to hit Kyouya with a pillow… Though I had a feeling Yuki would still hit him for fun. Hikaru threw a pillow towards Tamaki, which he dodged making it hit me. I stopped laughing and sat up straight, a dark look on my face.

"Tamaki… Do you know what you just did?" I was sure to keep my voice calm and dark. I watched as he gulped, everyone but Yuki having stopped laughing, she knew what was coming next. "You just… started a pillow war!" Yuki kept laughing, moving over to my side, while the twins and Tamaki were on the other side. We all battled it out for at least a half hour, when suddenly a pillow, which Yuki had thrown, hit Kyouya dead on the face. We all froze. We stood there, worried about Kyouya's reaction, when out of nowhere the movie started to play. Which made Yuki squeal lightly and race over to her chair and sit down. I laughed quietly for a few moments, before Honey let out a yawn. I smiled at him asking,

"Do you want to go to bed now Honey? I'm actually going up myself." He nodded his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Good night everyone. Honey and I are going up now." Everyone else said good night, and Yuki shooed us out so she could watch her movie in silence. Takashi also got up with us, which surprised me. We walked down the halls silently for a few minutes, before we reached our rooms. By this point Takashi was carrying Honey, so I opened the door to Honey's room for Takashi. I silently watched as Takashi tucked Honey into bed, a soft smile on my face.

"Good night Ace."

"Good night Honey." I then turned around and left the room, with Takashi right behind me. I let out a squeak when suddenly hands were around my waist. Hands that I knew belonged to Takashi. I could feel my eyes widen as he lowered his head onto my shoulder, his mouth near my ear as he whispered,

"You looked beautiful tonight." My face felt so hot that it might be burning off, and I knew that it was a bright red.

"T-thanks Takashi. Y-you looked h-handsome, as well." We stood there, for what felt like hours, until I heard footsteps coming near us. Takashi slowly let me out of his grasp, and stepped back. He gave me a smirk as I stuttered out,

"U-uuh-h g-good night-t Takashi. S-see you in th-the morning." I quickly made my way over to my door and darted inside, my heart pounding, and my cheeks a flame. That didn't seem like the Takashi I knew… But oddly enough I don't think I minded the change.


	16. Chapter 16

**C-H-A-N:** Another new chapter!~ I'm planning on updating every day until I've caught up to where I've written to, mean that there should be a new chapter for the next five days :D

On another note... **ToxicFireStarter** pointed out to me that I hadn't changed the character (which I have now) from Honey to Mori... Long story short this started out as a Honey story and then changed... I just forgot to change it on the site... Sorry for any and all confusion on that!~

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited my story, or even added it to your alerted story! I really appreciate that you've read(and hopefully liked) my story. So if you like my story please leave a review!~

* * *

_**\Chapter Sixteen/**_

"Hey Yuki, want to come over to my house?" I glanced over at her, putting my last book in my brief case, or backpack. We had stopped by the library so that I could check out a book for the English project that had been assigned today. "Since, you know, we don't have club today?" Something that I thought was extremely fishy, and I'm sure Yuki was thinking along the same lines, but I wasn't going to question it. I had a day off. It was a nice day too… Maybe I could convince Yuki to go to the pool with me.

"Eh? Sure I guess. Though I'm still highly suspicious about that." She sighed lightly, knowing as well as I did that there was some back plan to the club being closed, and if we didn't get out of here soon then we would be dragged into it. I picked up my bag, so Yuki and I started to walk out of the library, I was glad that we both had last period as our free period. Because of that I didn't take long to pick out my book, and the hosts wouldn't be able to catch us, we could leave early since the teachers didn't really care if we stayed or left.

"Hey Yuki? Since it's a nice day would you go to the pool with me? You could swim, or even read if you wanted…" She stayed quiet for a minute, thinking about it. As she thought I noticed that there were these two girls, who I assume were also on break, listening into our conversation, a strong blush on their faces. It took me a few seconds but then I realized that they thought we were guys, and they were probably imagining us in bathing suits at the pool.

"Sure, as long as we don't stay for too long, we do have homework after all." I sighed, nodding my head in understanding.

We then left the school, and started to make our way to my house. We had a driver come pick us up. It wasn't like Yuki and I could walk to either of our houses, they were too far away from the school, and Yuki's father really doesn't like the idea of Yuki driving to school alone, and our parents didn't want me driving Yuki around if a driver could do that, so we didn't have a car either. It was only a fifteen-minute drive to my house, well mansion. I turned and waved to the driver, Bob, thanking him for driving us home. I then grabbed Yuki's hand, dragging her out of the car and into the house.

"Hey I forgot to ask, but do you have a bathing suit here? I know you brought over some of your spare clothes but…" Yuki took a few seconds to think before she replied,

"Yeah I did, though it doesn't match. Not that it really matters." I giggled lightly, nodding my head in agreement.

"Well I guess we should go change then." Yuki smiled lightly, nodding her head in agreement as we made our way up the stairs. After we reached the top we went our separate ways into our rooms. Come to think of it we still needed to decorate her room, we didn't get to do that last weekend. I was quick to make my way over to my closet, pulling out my bathing suit. It was a black two-piece bathing suit, the top was halter like and went down to above my belly button with white flowery designs on it; and the bottoms just looked like tight black shorts. I changed into that, pulling on a pair of baggy shorts over the shorts, and an oversized T-shirt over the top. I let out a short laugh upon seeing Yuki come out at the same time I did. She was wearing a blue bathing suit skirt, for her bottoms, and a black halter-top, with a white long sleeve button up shirt, which was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Yuki and I both jumped slightly when Katsu suddenly yelled,

"Ace! Some of your friends from Ouran are here!" I sighed looking at Yuki.

"Looks like they found us after all." She just let out a sigh in return, annoyed as well. We then made our way down the stairs to the front door. "Oh… hey Takashi, Honey. Why are the two of you here?"

"Ace!" I staggered back a little as Honey glomped me. "The two of you are coming with us!" I sighed lightly, looking at Yuki, who nodded glumly. Neither of us had the heart to say no to Honey.

"Hey Katsu, we're going out! We'll be back later!" He laughed slightly, letting me know he would tell mom for me. We followed them out, where a limo was waiting. We both got in the limo, after Takashi and Honey, and sat down.

"You two! You ruined my plan!" I raised one of my eyebrows, slowly turning my head to look at Tamaki, nearly laughing as he flinched from my look. My attention turned to Yuki as she said,

"So where are you dragging us to?"

"We can't,"

"Tell you,"

"That." I sighed looking at the twins, annoyed with them switching off in the sentence.

"I've asked several times, but they won't tell me anything." I sighed turning to look at Haruhi.

"That seems like the normal."

**Later**

We were following the twins, who were literally dragging Haruhi. Though I didn't see the point in dragging her when she could very well walk on her own, and it's not like she could go anywhere. They had gone to the extreme earlier and blind folded her, so she wouldn't know where we were. They had tried to do that to Yuki and I but we had threatened to injure them, so they gave up. We turned to the left, as the odd tiki thing said, the girls dressing room was to the left, the guys was to the right.

"Okay, take care of them." The twins pushed a very confused Haruhi forward, and signaled to Yuki and I. I nearly laughed; I guess that they didn't realize that Yuki and I were already in our bathing suit. A small giggle made its way out of my mouth as I noticed that the twins had twins for maids as well.

"Very well." Though the maid twins were both girls, with very long black hair. "Miss Fujioka, Miss Marionette, Miss Yakusha. Right this way." Haruhi quickly backed away upon seeing the creepy smiles on the maids' faces. Unfortunately, for her, she backed into the twins, who also had slightly creepy looks on their faces.

"W-wait! Why?" I sighed lightly looking at Haruhi. I guess since she hadn't seen the building coming in, she was still confused. The maids then grabbed Haruhi, I think they were about to grab Yuki and I but thought better of it after seeing the nasty glare we threw them when they moved to grab us, and brought her into the dressing room. Yuki and I both sighed and, after giving the twins' our nasty glare, followed the maid twins into the dressing room.

The maids then stripped Haruhi down to her under clothes. Though they didn't bother with us, seeing our nasty glares still on our faces. Haruhi then started screaming at the maid twins,

"Just a minute! Just a minute!"

"We have been asked to help you three choose a swimsuit." One of the twin maids told us making me sigh. Nobody had noticed our bathing suits, and Yuki's wasn't hard to notice at all.

"We brought all of this year's latest, that our mom designed. You can choose whichever one you want." Kaoru told us through the door, having heard Haruhi's screams and the maid twins comment. I glanced around, and there definitely were a lot of bathing suits in here.

"Okay Miss Fujioka, Miss Marionette, and Miss Yakusha, please select one." I sighed looking at the maids, Yuki and I were already wearing bathing suits.

"Thanks but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi responded, though that was the wrong thing to say. If she didn't choose one then the maids would choose one for her.

"Er… Sorry to disappoint you but Yuki and I are already wearing bathing suits." Yuki and I sighed as we were basically ignored. The maid twins then stated,

"Well then Miss Fujioka, I will select one for you." Well I guess I was right after all. They then held out a bright pink bikini, with a flower pattern all over it.

"Hold on, not that one. I don't want a bikini."

"But you'd look so good in this one…" I bet that the twins were still outside listening in, wanting to know which bathing suit we all would choose, though they would be sorely disappointed about Yuki and I.

"Oh wait… This one would be cute." My mouth opened wide in shock, and I nearly choked on my own spit. Who would ever wear that! And why did the twins mother design something like that!

"Eh? But that's nothing more then strings, isn't it!" At the very least, I was assured that Haruhi was sane. Though I wasn't sure why they suggested that when Haruhi didn't even want to wear a bikini. From the thump outside I assumed that Tamaki was here, and was listening into the conversation of bathing suits, which was stupid and very rude.

Haruhi then picked out a bathing suit, not wanting any more of those suggestions, and went to the changing room. Haruhi then came out of the dressing room wearing a not so cute pink bathing suit, with a white little skirt, and an odd swim like cap. Haruhi sighed before opening the door, being the first to walk out. Tamaki then walked over, blushing horribly, and holding out a random yellow parka out to Haruhi.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned Tamaki.

"H-hurry up and put this on." Really? I'm surprised that he didn't want Haruhi to be running around in her bathing suit. "Girls should only show off that much skin after they get married." Then why wasn't he offering one to Yuki and I? Oh right… we still had our cover clothes on… But still. Maybe he was just jealous and didn't want the others to see Haruhi? Whatever his deal is, I don't really care.

"Come on Yuki! Let's go to the pool now!" She sighed, before agreeing with me, and we walked past Haruhi and Tamaki.


	17. Chapter 17

**C-H-A-N: **Hey guys!~ Here's chapter 17! I have through chapter 20 written, so there'll be a new chapter for the next three days~ And maybe more, if I actually get around to writing.

On another note, I'm curious to see what you guys think of Ace and Yuki... Do you guys think that they're 3D enough? Or are they just flat boring characters? Because in my head they both have their own personality's, but I'm not sure if I'm doing a good enough job of showing their personality's in my writing... So please review and let me know what you think of them!~ And thanks to all of you who have favorited/added this story to your story alert in the last week!

* * *

_**\Chapter Seventeen/**_

"Look, Haruhi, there are birds from the south tropics here. Pretty, aren't they? I wonder what kind of birds they are." I sighed at Tamaki's simplicity. There wasn't any point in asking Haruhi; if Tamaki didn't know, then Haruhi probably wouldn't know either.

"Where's the exit, again?" I felt bad for Haruhi because she hadn't come of her free will, like I more or less had. Come to think of it, if I hadn't of wanted to go swim then I would probably be throwing a fit right now.

"Spending time taking it easy like this is important for us to refine our round-the-clock beauty." I thought this was just for fun, not keeping up our 'beauty'.

"I don't care to spend time in such pointless activities, so can I go?" I sighed, still wearing my cover outfit. I wasn't really sure why I was standing here listening to their conversation, I should be swimming. "I should be studying, and I have a lot of laundry to do. Where is this place, anyways?" Haruhi was worse then Yuki… At least Yuki had agreed to go to the pool with me earlier, she did have her English book with her, though… So maybe Haruhi isn't worse then Yuki after all.

"This is a theme park that my family, the Ootori Group, runs it's called 'Tropical Aqua Garden'." So that's why we're here when nobody else is, I suppose that Kyouya has some ulterior motive for bringing us all here, but whatever I get to swim… Even if it isn't outside, in the sun. I let out a sigh, wishing that I were at our pool, with Yuki, in the warm sun. Yuki must have noticed the dejected look on my face, because she said,

"Something wrong Ace?"

"I'm missing the sun."

"So that's part of the reason you wanted to go to the pool?" I nodded my head, a little sad. "I bet you'll still swim. But you should have done what I did and brought you're book." I smirked at Yuki while saying,

"Yeah but then I run the risk of them getting wet." She let out a gasp, sending me an annoyed look.

"That's awful! I wouldn't allow that!" We both stared at each other for a moment, before we both burst out into giggles. When we finally stopped giggling we heard Haruhi ask,

"But Kyouya, didn't you say that your family ran a hospital, or did some kind of medical therapy work?"

"Well, it's a diversified enterprise, that does lots of things, besides you could say that this place is related to therapy. There are many who suffer from stress, or from feeling cooped-up, who would like to spend time in the south tropics, but for economic reasons or lack of time, are unable to go." Then why were us hosts here? I still think its suspicions. But I suppose I should give Kyouya the benefit of the doubt.

"This is a convalescent theme park, to help treat those people. The Ootori Group is always thinking of the happiness of others." I snorted slightly. Yeah right… the happiness of others, only if it benefited them in the end. I turned slightly and watched the twins throw a pool ball back and forth, and Mitsukuni sitting on Takashi's shoulders, all of them already in the water. Maybe I should go get in the water now? I glanced over at Yuki from the corner of my eyes. She noticed my look, and gave me a shrug, letting me know that she didn't care if I got in, but she was going to read.

"It doesn't open until next month, but the Host Club has it reserved today on a special advance invitation." Kyouya just keeps making me worry. Why would his father let us come here before it opened? And is everything safe? I guess it is, other wise Kyouya wouldn't have brought us here. My eyes shifted over to Tamaki as he spoke,

"It is so relaxing. There aren't any guests here that we have to serve, either. It truly is a handsome young warrior's holiday, I guess you could call it."

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed very happy, spinning her in a circle, having grabbed her hand to do so. He really is stronger then he looks, after all he spun Haruhi in a circle by just grabbing her hand. "Haruhi, Ace, Yuki do any of you want some coconut juice to drink? Or maybe some mango cake?" Haruhi replied to Honey's question first,

"Um…sure, the coconut juice."

"I'm okay Honey, but thank you for asking." I glanced over at Yuki after she spoke, and once more she shrugged lightly.

"I'm okay Honey, I'm going to get in the water soon, but thanks." Honey then spun Haruhi around again saying,

"Okay!" Haruhi smiled, my eyes followed the direction that her own eyes went to. Takashi was just standing there, watching a bird fly in the sky. A soft smile made it's way across my face as I watched him. My attention was snatched away from Takashi when the twins said,

"Haruhi, let's go down the waterslide!" I'd imagine that there wouldn't be a lot of kids here when it opened, and adults wouldn't probably want to go down a water slide, so what was the point in having one?

"Then again, what's with the pullover?" I choked down the laughter that bubbled up my throat. Trying hard not to laugh at the memory of why Haruhi had the pullover on, while Yuki did the same thing. We both snapped when we looked at each other, and our laughs echoed through the area for a few moments, before we calmed down and Haruhi said,

"Oh this thing…"

"So, you're not going swimming?" Hikaru asked, randomly throwing a banana peel off to the side. I wonder were he got that… and why he was littering here, the least he could do is use a trash can.

"By any chance, can you not swim?" I sighed lightly. I'm pretty sure that Haruhi could swim, she was smart, but if she couldn't then we would all have to keep a close eye on her.

"I can swim as well as the next guy, but I'm just not very interested in this place, and I'd rather just go home than goof around here swimming. What's so great about this overblown facility, anyways?" I smiled lightly, starting to agree with Haruhi. I giggled lightly upon noticing that Yuki was nodding her head enthusiastically in agreement. Yuki had once told me that she loved the ocean, and swimming in the ocean always calmed her down, but she wasn't thrilled by going to pools, she only put up with it because I loved going to pools, outside at least. "A vinyl pool should be all you need for playing in the water." I snickered lightly, I knew what Haruhi was talking about, but I had never actually played in one. My mother had been dead set against letting me play in something like that, besides they were super small and I don't imagine that they were very much fun.

"What's a vinyl pool?" I giggled lightly, as I realized that the twins were clueless. They were even more sheltered then I was, or am, I suppose.

"Let's see… They're about this big," Haruhi stretched out her arms to show the approximant size of one of the pools, "round and you pump them full of air."

"Dummy." Hikaru spoke, making me give him an annoyed look, and Yuki scoff lightly at him. Yuki hated it when people thought they knew everything, especially when they obviously didn't. I really can't blame her. "That's called an air boat." I sighed lightly, still glaring at him. I'd have to pull up a picture and information sometime, just to prove him wrong.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."

"Yeah." Of course Kaoru would automatically agree with Hikaru. But whatever, they didn't know what it was, and they thought they knew everything.

"It _is_ a pool. Little kids play in them a lot, you know?" As Haruhi spoke both Yuki and I nodded our head in agreement.

"Yeah… You can find them in any department store, or even the mall." I squeaked lightly when Tamaki appeared from seemingly know where, before trying to, and failing to, whisper to the twins. He failed epically because we could all hear what he was saying, thus he wasn't really whispering in any form.

"You idiots, if Haruhi think it's a pool, then let her think it's a pool. Don't go embarrassing Haruhi." I glared at the back of Tamaki's head. He didn't even bother to include Yuki or I in his comments, and he didn't even say anything about embarrassing us. "She only has a pitiful commoner's knowledge." I sighed, the glare still on my face. Just because Haruhi isn't rich doesn't mean she doesn't know anything, or is stupid.

"Huh? But a boat is a boat." I was quickly getting bored of this conversation. It was starting to go in circles when Haruhi said,

"For some reason, I'm feeling incredibly unpleasant." I nodded my head in agreement as Yuki gave her a wink saying,

"We know what you're talking about, they're the idiots here. They think that because they have money they know everything…" Once more I nodded my head in agreement saying,

"I've never actually played in one before, but I have seen them before." I sighed lightly as Hikaru ignored me and changed the topic.

"Never mind that, there's something that's bothering me."

"Yeah boss, why did you make Haruhi wear that pullover?"

"I thought for sure you'd be all 'I want to see Haruhi in a swimsuit!'" I decided that I didn't want to hear this conversation, it was going to get annoying, so I left and went over to where the chairs were at, and I then shed off the clothes that were covering my bathing suit, placing them on a chair. I then stated to walk back, reaching everyone in time to hear a flustered Tamaki saying,

"-it's not right for a girls to expose her skin openly in front of boys." I then gave a glare in Tamaki's direction. That was such a non-feminist thing to say, women can do what they want, if they want to show their skin then they should be able to do so.

"Nice bathing suit Ace!" I smiled, feeling the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"I didn't know mom made anything like that?" I sighed lightly saying,

"She didn't. This is my own bathing suit, Yuki and I had planned on going to the pool when you guys came, so we have our own bathing suits on."

"Well it looks good on you Ace."

"Thank you Haruhi!" I was relieved when Honey came over cheering,

"Haru-chan! Let's go play! They have a current pool over there."

"No, I'm not swimming today."

"Ace? Yuki?" Yuki gave Honey a brief smile saying,

"Sorry I don't plan on swimming today, I want to read my book. I'm almost finished with it." I turned to her in confusion.

"Didn't that book just get assigned yesterday?" I sighed as she nodded her head, before turning my attention back to Honey. "Sure Honey, I'll come with you, I love swimming." Before we could leave Haruhi asked,

"Huh? Honey-senpai, you do know how to swim, right?" I chuckled lightly at his reply, first he nodded his head saying yes he could swim and then he said,

"Just looks cuter this way." So he was still upset from the whole Shiro incident, I should have guessed so. "Come on Ace!" He then grabbed my hand and skipped off, jumping into the current pool with me. I smiled as Honey got onto Takashi's back and they swam against the current. I gave a small shrug before doing the same thing. We all swam for a few minutes, before Takashi started to get out. I decided to follow him, I wanted to get one of those drink Honey had offered me earlier. I walked over to the table where Yuki was sitting at, reading her book and ignoring the twins and Tamaki's water gun fight.

"Hey Yuki?" She let out a soft 'huming' noise as she looked up from her book. "Would you mind keeping an eye on Honey while I get a drink? I'll be right back." She sighed lightly before setting her book down and standing up.

"I don't think I need to, and I doubt you think that either, but I'll keep an eye on him. Maybe stick my feet in the water." I smiled at her, and thanked her before I started to walk away. I quickly turned back when I heard the loud rushing of water, and saw a giant wall, a wave, of water heading for Honey. I could feel my eyes widen in shock before my feet started running towards the water. My shocked eyes became even larger when I saw Yuki, who was near the water, jump in after Honey.

"Yuki!" I sped up, but I didn't reach her in the end. Takashi had slipped and fallen on a random banana on the ground, and I had managed to slip on some water on the ground and fallen over Takashi. I hadn't been able to help Yuki. To make matters worse she had only been swept away because of me. This was all my fault.


	18. Chapter 18

**C-H-A-N:** So this chapter isn't all that good, it was orginally worse then it is now, but I went back and edited it!~ So sorry about the not-so-great chapter...

* * *

_**\Chapter Eighteen/**_

"Mori-senpai… Ace-senpai…" Haruhi's voice quickly broke me from my shock. Yuki… she was gone, as well as Honey. Logically I knew that the two of them could handle themselves, but I still couldn't help but be extremely worried.

"Guys, we're going after Honey-sempai and Yuki!" I glanced over at Tamaki after he spoke, picking myself up off the ground.

"You'd better hope we find them Tamaki, if not you'll have to deal with me." I noticed that Tamaki flinched from my dark tone, before he spoke up again.

"The pool is the shortest way, charge!" I sighed as Tamaki and everyone but Kyouya and I ran after him. I was going to stick with Kyouya, after all this is his family's facility, so he would know this place the best. My thoughts were proven correct when Kyouya said,

"What that way is…" I glanced over at Kyouya, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Kyouya gave me a slight shrug before telling me,

"They'll discover for themselves in a moment." I gave him a confused look, getting my answer when Tamaki and the others let loose a scream,

"There are alligators swimming there!" My eyebrows furrowed, confused as to why Kyouya and his family put alligators here. I could feel my eyebrows rise in disbelief when I saw a group of impossibly large alligators snapping their jaws at Tamaki and the twins as the alligators nestled in the sun. I wasn't sure why the hell Kyouya's family had those here, but it didn't seem safe to have them so close to the pool. I released a heavy sigh as Tamaki paused, before letting out another scream,

"Okay, the pool is out. Let's take this route!" After a few wild gestures, him and the other hosts took off again. I let out an annoyed sigh, shaking my head in disbelief. If it had worked out that way last time, why did he continue to run around? Wouldn't it be easier to just ask Kyouya where to go?

"They're here, too!" The twins dashed back out of the section of the park they had just been in, to be rejoined by Haruhi as she shrieked,

"And here, too!" Everyone then finally started using logic and came back over to where Kyouya and I were standing.

"Why are there alligators, here?" Haruhi asked, completely freaked out at the moment. I couldn't blame her either, I was a little freaked out and I hadn't been the ones the alligators were biting at.

"Beats me." Tamaki replied, and I gave her a small shrug not really getting why they were here either.

"Those pools are the tropical animal area. I guess it is dangerous to let the alligators run loose. Although, it's the current pool's switch location that's the problem here," as he spoke he skimmed the pages of his notebook with his eyes, his voice clinical and unfeeling, "I'll have to speak to the designers. I have to thank you. I've gotten some good data here." I turned my gaze to Kyouya, an angry spark in my eyes as I realized that I had been right. He had been up to something after all.

"You what?" Everyone exclaimed, besides Mori, Kyouya and I. My anger burst out of its confinement only moments later. So much for being the calm logical one.

"What the hell Kyouya! I thought you cared about Yuki! Isn't she your friend? And what about Honey! Honestly, Kyouya… all I can say is that you'd best help us find Yuki and Honey as quickly as possible. Other wise… well let's just say it won't be a pretty site Kyouya." Everyone stood frozen for a moment, when Kyouya gave a stiff nod, shocked by my normally absent anger. He then led us all over to a map pasted up to a board on the side of the walkway, which I assume was meant to be for the future guests. Pointing he said,

"This is Tropical Aqua Garden's area map. This is our present location. To get to this point, where I predict Honey-senpai and hopefully, Yuki-sempai got carried away to, we will need to go through the jungle area in the southern block. That's a range of about 800 meters." Haruhi gestured to a number of blank areas on the map,

"There seem to be a lot of indeterminate areas in this jungle along our way."

"Those zones are still under development." Hikaru shuddered and said,

"There could be things in there even more dangerous…"

"…than alligators." finished Kaoru. Tamaki struck another, so called, heroic pose and declared,

"All right, this is a survival mission! We have to safely penetrate this jungle area, and rescue both Honey-sempai and Yuki-senpai!"

We all started to head into the darker denser area of the park, where the trees were all really tall, and several vines hung from the tops down to where we walked. Several animals made odd calls across the forest, while I walked along the path, my hands clenched in a tight fist. It wasn't too often that I got actually angry with people, but this was the snapping point. If I wasn't careful then I was going to snap at the host. I was snapped out of my annoyed thoughts when Tamaki said,

"This has all but become a real jungle in here." Haruhi nodded and commented,

"I've been hearing lots of strange animal calls."

"You don't think that those animal sounds," said Hikaru,

"…could be the real thing, right?" finished Kaoru. Kyouya replied, his tone slightly ironic,

"I'm not too sure. In all of the work we do, we tend to strive for authenticity whatever the cost." I was shocked when suddenly Takashi slipped on another banana peel, though this time he collided with me. We had been walking in the front of the group together, each of us watching the forest cautiously for Yuki or Honey and now we collided, crashing to the forest floor, limbs flailing. Takashi had pulled me on top of him so he landed first and I was unhurt. A blush blossomed on my face, my eyes wide. I rolled off of Takashi's chest, raising myself to my feet, before offering a hand to Takashi. He took my hand, and I somehow managed to pull him to his feet without falling right back onto the ground. Hikaru suddenly commented,

"Mori-sempai…"

"…is acting about as clumsy as you, boss." Suddenly a shroud of dark clouds drew tightly over the canopy of trees, concealing the sky in a sheer wall of black thunderclouds.

"Whoops, it must be squall time." Kyouya remarked, and all of us hurried over to a wooden pavilion built beneath the trees to wait out the rain. I sighed, leaning against the wall next to Takashi, staring at the wall across from me. My gaze was quickly moved from the wall over to Haruhi as she said,

"Mori-sempai is awfully close to Honey-sempai, isn't he? And Ace, you're really close to with Yuki, right? Are they childhood friends or something?"

"You mean you don't know?" Hikaru said incredulously, while staring at Haruhi.

"Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai are cousins," declared Kaoru. "Though none of us know what the story is with Ace and Yuki." I raised a light eyebrow at them, hadn't I already told them that they had to guess how Yuki and I knew each other? I was glad that Haruhi spoke up distracting the twins from asking me how I knew Yuki,

"Huh? They're relatives?" Kyouya chimed in next, eager to share some of his endless wealth of knowledge,

"The Morinozuka's have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations." I glanced over to Takashi from the corner of my eye, before turning to fully face him. I then spoke up, ignoring the others conversation since I already knew about Takashi and Honey's relationship and family history.

"Hey Takashi?" Takashi moved his eyes away from the forest, and over to me. "How are you holding up? I know you're worried about him, but don't forget how well he can hold his own. Shoot I bet he's better off then I would be." Takashi let out a soft chuckle, which only I heard.

"Thank you, Alice." A small smile made it's way to my face. "How are you?" My smile instantly turned upside down. "She's smart, so she'll be fine." I gave another weak smile saying,

"Thank you Takashi. I really appreciate the thought." We both turned to look into the forest, caught in our own thoughts. We both broke out of our thoughts when Haruhi told us,

"Mori-sempai, Ace-sempai, it'll be all right. I'm sure that Honey-sempai is safe. He's tougher than you might think, and if he gets hungry, there are a lot of bananas in the trees. And Yuki-sempai is incredibly smart, I'm sure she'll be perfectly safe. Besides if they're together then they'll be helping each other out." The twins twisted to look at the both of us and said in unison,

"Hey now…" Tamaki completed their words,

"How are they going to respond to that?"

"Yeah," Mori muttered shortly, his eyes flicking to focus on Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi," I told her, smiling brightly at her. Tamaki soon stuttered out,

"D-don't tell me Mori-sempai is out for my spot as Haruhi's daddy, too!" Who would want that position? I mean aside from Tamaki and Haruhi's actual dad…

"No, nobody is after that," Hikaru uttered teasingly toward Tamaki,

"Not that silly in-law position." Kaoru joined with his twin in teasing Tamaki. They joined to tease him but I shifted my focus to Kyouya, who had whipped out his cell phone and was holding it to his ear. I was secretly hoping that this meant that someone had found Yuki and Honey.

"Hello it's me," Kyouya said sharply. He listened into his phone then said, "Oh, we've got a somewhat troubling situation…" He turned away to speak on his phone and the sound of the rain drowned out anything I could hear of his conversation. I quickly turned my focus back to the forest, hoping that by some spur of magic Yuki, or Honey, would come walking towards us. Kyouya closed his phone and turned back to us to say,

"My family's private police force is going to look for Honey-sempai and Yuki in the jungle. We should probably head back towards the main complex." I shook my head, annoyed. I didn't like the thought of leaving when I had no clue where Yuki or Honey were. We all went outside of the building as it stopped raining. Takashi and I both paused, not following the hosts. I'm not sure how, but I was certain that Yuki or Honey weren't the way that Kyouya had predicted. I suppose it might have been a gut feeling, or maybe even a motherly instinct. The two of us started off in the opposite direction of the host, only Haruhi noticing that we were going a different direction then the others.

"Mori-senpai, Ace-senpai, it's not that way. Honey-senpai and Yuki-senpai are in the other direction." Takashi and I continued to walk, calling back to Haruhi,

"No they're this way!" Haruhi exclaimed at us,

"Just a minute! It's too dangerous for just the two of you to go! I'm coming with you two!" Takashi, Haruhi, and I headed into the thick of the jungle. Since I often helped my dad at his dojo, I was fairly fit and wasn't having much issue ducking and dodging branches and root, unlike Haruhi, who was stumbling and shrieking behind us. Takashi and I both stopped and glanced at each other. I let out a soft sigh and muttered,

"She should have stayed behind. It would have been safer." Takashi nodded slightly, then turned and said,

"Haruhi…" He picked her up and held her in his arms as he moved through the forest. I bit my lip lightly, feelings of annoyance and frustration rushing through my veins. I couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something else as well… I wasn't sure what the feeling was exactly, or why I was feeling this way, but I didn't like it.

"Alice?" My head snapped up, my thoughts broken. I blinked a few times before speaking,

"Sorry guys… My thoughts distracted me."

"It's okay Ace! I'm sure that you're worried about Yuki-senpai, but don't worry we'll find her, and Honey-senpai!" A frown made it's way to my face. Yuki and Honey were missing, and here I was worrying about my feelings… What an awful friend… I guess the only way to make up for this is to make sure we find them. A small smile made it's way across my face at Haruhi's attempt to cheer me up.

"Thanks Haruhi." We then started off again, Haruhi still in Takashi's arms. Takashi, Haruhi, and I emerged into a clearing surrounded by a thicket of woods. As we entered the clearing Takashi froze in front of me, I moved around him and my jaw dropped. There was a group of heavily armed men standing in the clearing, all of them wearing black armor and flap jackets, helmets concealing their faces. Their weapons were trained on us. I gasped; it was like a tiny army in the woods was facing us, and these idiots must belong to Kyouya. But I suppose it's good that he was having people looking for Honey and Yuki.

"Target confirmed," said one of the policemen. Another one shouted into a walkie-talkie.

"The targets have been captured by a suspicious man." I looked at us, what in the hell were these people talking about? I flipped my attention between the men and us, before it clicked that they thought Haruhi was the small boy, Honey, and they believed that I was the small and slender Yuki. They also must have thought that Takashi was our kidnapper, because I don't know why else they would have their guns trained on us.

"Now taking subjects into custody." The man gestured his weapon at Takashi and bellowed, "You there! Let the two go, or we will resort to using force!" I could feel the adrenalin forcing its way through my body, and I gripped my hands into firsts, trying not to start anything that was unnecessary. Haruhi then spoke in a panicked laced voice,

"Oh hold on!" Suddenly one of the policemen attempted to snatch Haruhi out of Takashi's arms, while another moved to grab me. Takashi then growled deep in his throat and violently struck the man, who went flying through the air away from him and Haruhi. While Takashi hit the man away from them, I swung my leg towards the other man, sending him sliding away from me. The policeman shouted,

"The man is resisting! Ready to fire warning shots!" Was he crazy? That wasn't a fair statement at all! Especially when you consider the fact that I was fighting back as well. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded through the air,

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Ace, move!" I looked up to see Honey, gripping a vine and swinging through the air from the trees into the clearing. I rolled to the side and watched as Honey smashed in one of the policemen's helmets with his fist and then released the vine. I smiled, impressed as Honey flipped in the air and landed neatly on his feet, a thunderous look transforming his face into an expression I had only imagined up until this point. "What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" shouted one of the men, turning to point his gun at Honey.

"No matter, get this one too!" A policeman said, and Honey then hurled himself at the soldier and threw him to the ground. One by one the policemen charged Honey and Honey beat them silly, and then deposited them on the forest floor. I watched Honey, wanting to join in the fight but knowing I wasn't really needed with Honey around. Though I was slightly relieved that Honey was okay, I was still worried about Yuki. I glanced around at the trees, hoping that I would see her. Much to my surprise I did. She was sitting off to the side, resting against a trees trunk, watching Honey. When she noticed that I was looking her way, she waved, an oddly childish look crossing over her face as she did so. I gave a sigh of relief as I gave her a wave back. I watched as Honey finished beating up all the policemen before he declared,

"Don't go being so reckless. Picking on my friends is a no-no." Around Honey lay sprawled all the policemen, each of them bruised and beaten with their bodies twitching. A laugh bubbled up my throat at the irony of Honey and his statement. For a moment we all stood like that, Takashi and I quietly watching Honey while Haruhi stood gasping, completely astounded that Honey was so powerful. Then Tamaki, the twins, and Kyouya burst into the clearing, running towards us. Tamaki exclaimed in fear,

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you all right?" I laughed as Tamaki ran towards us; he didn't even ask if Takashi or I were ok? Then again, given the fact that both Takashi and I were pretty tough individuals he probably didn't need to. Honey then turned towards us and saying,

"Hey it's Tama-chan!" The twins paused and Hikaru said,

"Oh wow…" Kaoru completed the sentence,

"Honey-sempai! You okay sempai?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted again, and running over wrapped his arms around her, "I was so worried about you." Both of the twins kneeled down to prod the bodies of two of the comatose policemen, Hikaru remarked,

"Not sure what happened here, but they seem okay, they're alive." Kaoru nodded and answered,

"Well, Honey-sempai was the one who did this, right? Then he must have been holding back." Haruhi gasped once again from surprise and asked,

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" The twins tilted their heads and replied,

"Huh? You don't know? The Haninozuka's have been famous for their martial arts for generations. They're instructed not just the police and the SDF, but overseas military forces as well." Kyouya calmly finished the statement,

"In particular, Honey-sempai has been called the dreadnaught of the Haninozuka family, for as long as it's been around, and by the time he was in middle school, he was the national champion in both karate and judo." Honey released an adorable smile in response to that statement, as if to contradict what Kyouya was telling us. Sometimes I wonder if he's trying to mess with our heads. Once Kyouya stopped speaking, Tamaki spoke again,

"Incidentally, Mori-sempai also became the national champion in kendo, when he was in middle school." For a moment we all stood in silence. Then Haruhi asked,

"Hey… What happened to Yuki!" A giggle made its way past my lips; they could be so oblivious at times. Haruhi casted me a curious look, as if to ask why I wasn't worried. "Ace?"

"Oh… she's right there." I pointed my finger over to where Yuki was sitting, only to have my eyes widen in shock. "What the hell Yuki? Where did you get that book!" She moved her eyes to look at me, a devilish smile coming across her face.

"Does it bother you?"

"Just a tad… How the heck did it stay dry?" She just kept smiling at me before saying,

"It's for me to know, and you to not."

"Hey Honey-sempai, Yuki, how did you guys find us?" asked the twins.

"It wasn't hard," replied Honey, "It didn't take us long to reach the end of the current pool, so we decided to go looking for everyone." The policemen began to prostate themselves in front of Honey and apologize to the 'great Haninozuka Mitsukuni'; however I paid them no attention as I was bothering Yuki about where she gotten the book from, but was getting no answer. I started to pay attention when Honey patted Takashi on his head and said,

"Takashi, you did very well protecting Haru-chan and Ace. You didn't get lonesome without me around right?" Takashi glanced over at Haruhi before staring at me for a moment.

"I wouldn't say that." A smile blossomed onto my face, as well as a blush because Takashi was still staring at me. As we walked back to the main complex Hikaru commented,

"You know, maybe next time we should go the beach…"

"…The beach would be nice." I smiled at Yuki as she finally turned her attention away from her book, after all she really does love going to the beach.

"You idiots, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that." Haruhi quickly challenged his statement,

"I might not mind going to the beach. This obviously artificial location may not be any fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there."

"And I love the beach! Its so warm and quiet there…" I laughed lightly at Yuki as she trailed off, partly in her own thoughts about visiting the beach. Tamaki was quick to declare,

"All right, you got it! Next, we go the beach!" Honey, who was perched on Takashi's shoulders, spoke to Takashi happily,

"We're all going to the beach next. That will be fun, huh?" Takashi looked up and replied simply,

"Yeah." I smiled over at Takashi, glad that he had Honey back safely.


	19. Chapter 19

**C-H-A-N: **So... I don't really have anything real to say...

Thanks to everyone whose favorited/watched this story lately!~ I'd be even more happy if some of you guys would leave a review ;]

* * *

_**\Chapter Nineteen/**_

"Isn't this theme so awesome Ace!" I smirked over at Yuki, who was sitting on the couch across from me, before saying,

"Please, you love anything that has to do with water. Naturally you'd love a Caribbean theme." Yuki rolled her eyes at me, stating,

"Yes well… I'm still attached to the idea of going to the beach." I let a sigh escape my lips, before reaching into my bag and pulling out several papers.

"I was going to surprise you, but I've been planning a beach trip for us. The only problem is that every place that I've looked has been way too expensive." A laugh bubbled up my throat as Yuki flung herself across the gap between the two couches, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Ace! That'd be so awesome! " I lightly flinched as some of the girls squealed as they watched us talk.

"Hello Yuki, Ace-sempai." I glanced up at Kyouya, realizing that he was standing next to Yuki and I. I laughed slightly as Yuki let go of me, accidentally tickling me in the process.

"Hello Kyouya. Is there something we can do for you?" A cold smile was in place as he spoke to us,

"I happened to over hear you two talking about going to the beach." Oh just happened? I highly doubt that, he probably has some plan in mind. "And I can manage to get the two of you a discounted stay at my family's private beach in Okinawa." I watched in amusement as Yuki narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not trusting him.

"And why would you do that for us? You'd be losing money by doing that for us." Kyouya's face shifted into looking more innocent, even though he wasn't nearly as innocent as he looked.

"I can't do favors for friends?" Yuki and I both gave the 'I don't buy it' look before he spoke again. "This is simply to make up for what happened at my family's resort."

"I'm still not sure I entirely trust you with this, what's the catch?"

"The offer is only good for this weekend, you'd even be allowed to miss club Friday."

"Really? This sounds too good to be true… I still think that you have a scheme going, but I'll accept it for now, only because it's a discounted trip."

"Very good, I'll go ahead and book you two a room." I flashed a smile at Kyouya,

"Thank you Kyouya, this is really nice of you."

"You're quite welcome Ace-sempai." As Kyouya left, Honey came skipping over to sit with Yuki and I, as Takashi watched him.

"Ace? What did Kyo-chan want?" I smiled over at Honey before I answered.

"He's giving us a discounted rate to stay at his family's private beach in Okinawa this weekend." I watched as a confused look passed over Honey's face.

"But we're go-" I suddenly became confused as the twins covered Honey's mouth, making up some odd excuse about needing Honey to taste test the cakes, before they dragged him off to the kitchen area of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no clue Yuki… but it's the twins, what do you expect? They're always doing odd things."

"True…. I have an odd feeling that it had to do with Honey telling us something about our trip."

"You're probably right…. Oh well, I guess we can always figure it out when we get there."

"True, and there's going to be water, so whatever they have planned really doesn't matter, as long as I can still go in the ocean." I giggled lightly at her, before our next group of girls came over to talk to us.

**Later, at the beach**

The private beach that Kyouya's family owned was simply amazing, it really took my breath away. The ocean was a pretty shade of blue, and looked crystal clear; Yuki was going to have fun swimming in the water here.

"The water…. I'm getting in!" I reached out my arm to grab hold of Yuki's arm, preventing her from running off and jumping in the water; leaving me with her luggage and the job to check in.

"Not yet you aren't. If you do, then you won't have anywhere to sleep and no other clothes to wear." I watched with a passive face as Yuki gulped.

"Y-you wouldn't!" I raised an eyebrow at her, nodding my head to tell her that I actually would; at least for a short while. "You're grumpy, did you not get enough sleep last night?" A sigh passed through my lips.

"Yeah, I'm still bugged by the whole 'Kyouya giving us a discounted stay'. And this one… you'd think he would have offered a nicer place…. then again it is Kyouya so he probably didn't want give us a deal anywhere else."

"Ace, you're probably just over thinking it… Besides we need to hurry up so I can go swimming!" I burst out laughing, as I realized the irony of our conversation. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

"I think the beach must have short circuited your brain, I'm not laugh at you but how we've swapped personalities." Laughter bubbled through Yuki's lips as she realized what I meant. After we both calmed down from laughing, we made out way into the hotel and checked in, making our way to our room. It wasn't anything amazing, but it was still nice nonetheless. It had pretty twin beds; in front of them was a television. I figured that we had gotten one of the less impressive ones since Kyouya had given us a discount, but we had expected this. But the hotel had also given us fish, as pets for our stay at the hotel. I have to say; Kyouya's family really knows how to go over and beyond to make the costumers happy.

"I'm going to the beach now!" I glanced over at her, seeing that she was wearing her black two piece outfit. It was a tankini top, and a pair of black shorts as the bottom. I chuckled light as I nodded my head.

"Sure, sure. Have fun, I'll be down in a little bit, so don't get eaten by a shark!" I heard the laughter float around Yuki before she responded,

"Please, if they try to get in my way of swimming, then I'll beat them up, and we'll have shark for dinner." She gave me a wink before walking out the door, leaving the room. I smiled pulling out my bathing suit from my suitcase, unlike Yuki I hadn't worn my in the limo. I decided that it would be safer to change in the bathroom, being friends with the host club had made me overly cautious. I slipped off my clothes and slid on my black bikini. It was black, with a flower over the right cup, and the bottoms had a pink lining on them. I then slid the oversized T-shirt over my bathing suit, grabbed my bag, towel, and the sunscreen before leaving the room and heading down to the beach.

**The next day**

_"Hey Ace, I'm going out on a run, be back in an hour!" I smiled at her, surprisingly awake for eight in the morning._

_ "Okay but if you're not back, I'll assume you got kidnapped and have to come rescue you." I winked at her, a smile in place. She laughed in response, putting her ear-bud in her ears saying,_

_ "Sounds good, but I think the only ones who would kidnap me are the hosts." I laughed yet again, still smiling._

_ "Okay see you around nine."_

That had been at least an hour and a half ago, and I was starting to worry about Yuki. She would have at least called me to let me know if she would be gone this long, since an hour was a little longer then she would actually take. I sat up in my bed, deciding to go looking for her. I slid on my baggy boarder shorts, my bikini top, and a way over sized T-shirt. I made my way down to the beach, looking around for Yuki. I saw a flash of blonde, something I hadn't seen outside the host club. I slowed down from my jogging, glancing around again. I stood still for a moment, before hearing my name yelled out, and I was suddenly on the ground. I let out a groan, trying to get my eyes to clear up, and trying to figure out where my sunglasses had landed.

"There you are Ace!" I glanced up, only to see Honey on top of me.

"Took you long enough to come and rescue me." I looked around Honey, only to see Yuki in the twins grasp, them poking her cheeks, while she tried to bite their fingers off.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I thought you might have met a cute guy or something." I winked at her before Tamaki suddenly whisper shouted,

"Sh! Not so loud, the girls might hear you!" I blinked in confusion, before noticing that all the girls from Ouran were here. A blush sparked onto my face, and I was glad I wore this outfit today.


	20. Chapter 20

**C-H-A-N:** So... I'm really sorry that I didn't update the last two days, but I really didn't have the time to. I hope you like the new parts! And I have an interesting/amusing story, or in my opinion it is. So my friend and I went to go see a movie Saturday afternoon. I let her look at the movie, while suggesting one by title that I knew nothing about. She looked at it, briefly, before saying it looked good. Now we got there really early and sat there watching previews for a good twenty minutes before the movie actually started up. After it started we realized what a horrible mistake we had made. We went and saw _The Season of the Witch_ which in reality wasn't that bad. But both my friend and I are terrified of horror/scary movies. Not knowing that it was a creepy movie going into it freaked us out evern more. So in short my friend and I saw a horror-ish movie by accident.

**TokyoGirl7:** Thank you so~ much for the review! I'm glad to know that Ace and Yuki actually fit into the story :] Interestingly enough I read your story on Quizilla and really liked it, so I really appreciate the comment even more :]

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty/**_

Yuki and I were sitting on a beach towel, with an umbrella over it, not too far away from Haruhi. I held back a chuckle as I saw Yuki glaring evilly at the host, well more she was glaring at Kyouya.

"Are you okay Yuki?" Two girls suddenly stopped in front of Yuki and I, blocking Yuki's view of Kyouya. The glare melted off of Yuki's face as she looked at the girl.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for asking though." I chuckled lightly before telling the two girls,

"Little Yuki's just annoyed because the hosts surprised us with this trip. We thought it would be just the two of us. After all, we siblings do need our bonding time too, not that it isn't **amazing** to be here with you girls." The two girls stared at me, a bright blush quickly over taking their faces. On of them let out a squeal, making Yuki and I flinch lightly, while the other girl stuttered out,

"Well then, we'll leave you alone… And let the others know to do the same!" I gave a warm smile in the girls direction before telling them,

"Thank you. Yuki and I both would really appreciate it." Once more they squealed, before running off to find their friends and, probably, tell them about this run in. I sighed, seeing a few girls stop in front of Haruhi. From where Yuki, who had continued her glaring at Kyouya, and I were sitting we could hear the girls conversation with Haruhi.

"Haruhi…aren't you going swimming?" Yuki broke her glaring momentarily to glance over at Haruhi, before going back to glaring at Kyouya. I chuckled lightly at her behavior before stating,

"You do realize that you could just go back to the room, and come back as a girl, right? Nobody outside of the hosts would notice. And the girls wouldn't care that your gone, they already said they'd leave us alone." Yuki's head swiveled to look at me, while her eye shown brightly.

"You're absolutely right!" She paused, the excitement fading from her face quickly. "But if I leave you alone the girls will notice, and bother you. Not to mention think something's wrong with me."

"Well I could just go take a nap, you know I'm not a big beach fan." An excited grin stretched across Yuki's face as she looked at me. "But then the girl's would probably notice, and have 'bad' thoughts." I put air quotes around bad, thinking that Yuki would understand what I meant.

"What?" Brilliantly stumbled out of Yuki's mouth. I sighed heavily, waiting for her thoughts to finish processing. "I will not be like those dirty twins!" I choked down my laughed as I stared at the, now, standing Yuki.

"So I guess we're back to square one, seeing that you can't swim at night…" Yuki gave me a questioning look, silently asking me why she wouldn't be able to swim. "There's supposed to be thunderstorm tonight." Her mouth formed an 'o' shape. I glanced back at Haruhi noticing that the girls had walked away, and Haruhi was heading down the beach. I smiled at her form, before hopping onto my feet and following after her. I heard shuffling behind me, indicating that Yuki was following me.

"What are you doing Ace?" I side-glanced at Yuki before I responded to her question,

"Following Haruhi."

"You realize how stalker-ish that sounds?" I paused, and an imagine of me in all black following Haruhi down some dark alley, came into my head before I busted out laughing.

"Yeah, it's more like I haven't talked to her since we got here." Yuki gave me a curious look, most likely wondering about my sanity. "I'm okay Yuki, just had an interesting image come to mind is all." Giving me a hesitant smile and nod she stated,

"I'm going to go bitch at Kyouya. I haven't had a chance to yet." I chuckled as an evil smile made its way onto her face as she headed off to go bother Kyouya.

"Haruhi!" She turned around in her walking, pausing to look at me as I caught up to her jogging lightly. "Mind if I join you?" She glanced around for a second before asking me,

"Where's Yuki?" Once more a chuckle escaped my lip as I glanced over to see Yuki walking steadily towards Kyouya.

"She went to go yell at Kyouya. She's still upset that he's making her unable to go swimming."

"Ah." Honey made his way over to us while cheering,

"Haru-chan! Ace-chan! Let's go hellfish shunting!" I giggled lightly upon realizing he really meant shellfish hunting. Haruhi soon stated,

"I think you mean 'shellfish hunting'. I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting…anywhere like this…" It was then that both Haruhi and I glanced around, only just noticing that the ground was crawling with many crabs. "What the hell is this!" I gave her an amused look before telling her, in a sarcastic tone,

"What does it look like? They're crabs." Giving me a dry look Haruhi responded to my own comment,

"I realize this Ace, but where the hell are they all coming from?" I glanced around, noticing that Takashi was making his way up the giant rock wall next to us. I raised an eyebrow, motioning towards the wall, where I think I heard Kyouya's voice coming from.

"I'm thinking from there." I sighed, realizing that neither Haruhi nor Honey was listening to me anymore. Honey then shouted out,

"Amazing! What a haul!"

"We're going to have a fancy side dish tonight, huh? It's going to be delicious!" I chuckled at her excitement; I'd have to keep in mind that she really liked fish… A lot. I jumped in surprise when Tamaki appeared, from seemingly nowhere.

"Well you three look to like you're enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's alright." I raised an eyebrow at Tamaki, wondering if he was having another one of his delusions or not.

"Senpai! We caught a big haul for tonight's supper!"

"You did, you did, my little girl." I chuckled at Haruhi as she started screaming about how awesome our dinner was going to be. I'd really have to keep in mind how much she likes fish.

"What do you think Haruhi? Do you find this large crab to be crab-tivating?" I snorted at his bad joke, my eyebrow rising once again.

"What an awful joke Tamaki." He proceeded to ignore me as Haruhi answered in a very pleasant,

"Yes."

"How cute!" I then noticed that there was a centipede crawling on the crab Tamaki was holding.

"Uh… Tamaki… You don't happen to be afraid of bugs do you?" He glanced over to me in confusion, before noticing why I was asking him. He then proceeded to freak out, which only ended up freaking out the girls even more. I let out a sigh, it was times like this that made me embarrassed to know the hosts. I started to walk away, not in the mood to 'comfort' the frightened girls. Even as I made my way down the beach I could hear the girls screaming about how awesome and manly Haruhi was. I chuckled to myself, life sure was ironic. Seeing Yuki I waved my hand at her, nabbing her attention.

"Hey Ace!" She bounded up to me with a smile on her face.

"Wanna go back to the room now? It's the perfect time, they're all busy talking about how 'manly' Haruhi is." She shook her head before stating,

"How ironic? But sure, you look really tired Ace."

"I am. And I'm starting to think that the hosts are actually with the negaverse, and Sailor Moon is going to randomly show up and save us."


	21. Chapter 21

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys! So this is the last written chapter I have, but if we have school off tomorrow, which I'm hopeful for since it's supposed to snow from 10 am today to 4am tomorrow, then I should be able to finish the next chapter that is half way done... Or work on it during school today XD Anyways... I hope you guys like this chapter! This is one of my least favorite parts to write for Ouran fics, because I never quite know what to do with my character(s), so please let me know if I did okay with it! Reviews of any type are warmly welcomed!~ And if anyone has any questions about Ace or Yuki, or this story, don't hesitate to ask me.

**Insane Musician:** Thank you so much for leaving a review!~ It makes me really happy to know that you like my story :]

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty-One/**_

"There you Ace!" I turned my attention away from my soaked through shorts, and onto the girl who had yelled out to me. Yuki came to a halt, not running away from me anymore, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Where have you and Yuki been? And why are you so wet?" I forced myself to give her a polite smile, hadn't she ever heard of personal space?

"We decided to take a walk down the beach for some alone time, and to get away from the commotion earlier. And on our way back Yuki decided it would be a good idea to splash me with water, thoroughly soaking me. I had almost caught him when you came over." The girl gave me a smile, while her face became very red; she was probably envisioning Yuki and I doing something like what the twins would pull. She gave a quiet squeal before she ran off to where a few other girls were standing.

"And where did you two run off to?" I jumped in shock as Kyouya's cool voice entered my ears. I shifted my eyes over to where he was standing, next to Yuki. Meanwhile Yuki was inching towards Kyouya, and I bet she was planning on using him as a shield if I decided to try and soak her.

"Like I said, we took a walk. And then Yuki soaked me with water." I gave her a pointed look, letting her know that I was still annoyed. Kyouya gave me a disbelieving look, before he left to do whatever it is Kyouya does. I started walking towards Yuki, when she took off running. She reached where Haruhi and Takashi were standing, and proceeded to hide behind Haruhi. I paused upon seeing that Takashi was holding a harpoon, which looked extremely sharp.

"Uh… Any reason you're holding a harpoon Takashi?" Takashi stood up to his full height, before he glanced over to me and nodded. I watched him walk off, wondering if I should be worried about him or not.

"I'm going to go get more food for dinner, before the hosts start bothering me again." I nodded, making my way over to Yuki, who had a creepy grin on her face.

"Uh… You okay Yuki?" She suddenly jumped up, surprised from being broken out of her own thoughts. After a few moments of silence between us she started to grin creepily again, before muttering out,

"Yes. I'm just going to go find Mori and that harpoon of his." I raised an eyebrow at her statement, before latching onto the back of her shirt. "Aw come on Ace! It's not like I'll kill anyone…. Just physically harm Kyouya. And maybe Tamaki…. And the twins. Okay so maybe you shouldn't let go after all." I sigh while shaking my head.

"I'm pretty sure that with how sharp that harpoon was they wouldn't live if you attacked them." I latched onto her arm, tugging her over to Kyouya. "Kyouya, you might want to keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't get her hands on Takashi's harpoon, while I go change into dry clothes." Kyouya gave Yuki an odd glance before stating,

"I had all of your and Yuki's things moved from the hotel to my house. You'll have to go there to change." I gave an annoyed sigh, before I turned around to walk away. "Oh and there aren't any maids here at the moment, so you'll have to find your room on your own. Is that okay Ace-senpai?" I froze once Kyouya's words escaped his mouth. Turning around I gave him a tense nod, and a cold smile.

"Of course it is Kyouya, why wouldn't it be?" I then turned around angrily, and made my way to his house, or rather mansion. A chill went through my back as I entered the building, as my wet clothing stuck tightly to my body insisting on making me even colder. I wandered around the house for a good twenty minutes, all the while cursing Kyouya and muttering about how he just wanted to be alone with Yuki, before I finally found the room where all my clothing had been put. I continued to mutter to myself, the cold had made me rather grumpy, as I made my way over to my suitcase. Seeing as nobody else was in the building currently, I peeled off my wet clothes, tossing them into the bathroom. I then started digging through my suitcase, as I stood in my still wet bathing suit, trying to find a piece of non-feminine clothing. After a few minutes of digging I found what was meant to be my pajamas: a massive over-sized shirt I had stolen from my brother, and a pair of loose hanging sweat pants. I grabbed my clothes as well as undergarments, and a towel. I had decided to take a shower to warm up, it wasn't like the hosts would notice if I took an extra ten minutes, right? Fifteen minutes later I was navigating myself out of the mansion, only getting lost once. I made my way back to the beach, noticing that the sun was going to set pretty soon. I kept a slow pace, until I saw two people falling over the edge of a large cliff like rock. I gave a gasp of horror, before I ran in that direction. As I made it to the bottom of the cliff, I saw the twins beating up two men. I glanced over at Yuki in confusion when I heard Kyouya's cool clipped voice, coated in anger.

"I'm going to have to ask for your ID's, and that you leave quietly." I quickly took notice of the dark look on Kyouya's face, and was very glad that I wasn't on the receiving end of the look. The two men recoiled, before shakily handing Kyouya their ID's, before the private police escorted the men out in a 'gentle' manor. I watched, still confused, as the twins, Takashi, Honey, and Kyouya headed down to the beach. It was then that I noticed that both Haruhi and Tamaki weren't with the group, and that there was a grave silence hanging in the air. In a moment in clicked in my mind. I hoped I was wrong, and the two figures I saw hadn't been Tamaki and Haruhi. My voice shook lightly as the panic creped in,

"Yuki…. What happened?" She shook her head lighty, before answering in a soft tone,

"There was a fight, those men were harassing Haruhi and a few other girls. Haruhi tried to protect them, but in the end she got thrown off the cliff. Tamaki jumped after her, to try and save her. Then the twins started to beat up those idiots, and soon the rest of us got here, then you came." A swift swore escaped my lips. I had missed so much, just because I had decided to take a shower. If I hadn't made that choice then maybe I could have helped Haruhi out. I might not have been as skilled as Honey, or Takashi, when it came to fighting, but at least I had some skills. Yuki gave me a quick pat on the back, attempting to give me some type of comfort. "Come on Ace, we should catch up to the others and check on Haruhi." I nodded my head in a blank manor, extremely worried about Haruhi. As we approached the others, we heard Tamaki ask,

"Where are they?" Kyouya was the first to answer, his voice firm and calm as he answered Tamaki's question,

"We've kept their ID cards, and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls went back to the hotel. I've called a doctor, who should be here shortly." I could feel the blood leave my face, and a shudder rush through my body. I really didn't like doctors. I was ten times worse than any little kid when it came time to going to the doctors, my mother had to bribe me every time I had a check up.

"Thank you." Tamaki placed Haruhi carefully down on the ground, in a very slow manner, as he spoke to Kyouya.

"I'm all right. I don't need a doctor." I glanced over at Haruhi, my eyes scanning over her body, checking to see if she had any outside damage. I didn't see any, but that didn't mean there wasn't any internal damage. I might hate doctors, but I still wanted one to come check on Haruhi, if there was any damage, it might not be noticed until it was too late.

"Are you one of those? Actually a martial arts master, like Hone-senpai? How could you think that you, a girl could do anything against those boys!" I fought off the urge to give Tamaki a dark glare. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean anything. While I might agree that it was a bad idea for one, untrained, person to try and hold off two fully grown men, it had nothing to do with the fact that Haruhi was a girl.

"It had nothing to do with being a boy or a girl. I was just there, and didn't have time to think about anything like-" Tamaki cut Haruhi off mid-sentence in a sharp, stern voice,

"Well think about it, you idiot! You are a girl!" This time I didn't hold back my glare, it had nothing to do with the fact she was a girl, if she was trained in some way then it wouldn't make a difference what her gender is. I nearly blurted this out, before thinking it over and deciding that this was an argument that was between Haruhi and Tamaki, and that none of us should get involved. I gently hit Yuki in the side as I noticed she was about to chew out Tamaki, before whispering a soft,

"Later Yuki." She grimaced, before reluctantly nodding her head 'okay'.

"I will apologize for making you come after me, but I can't understand any other reason why you'd be mad at me. I haven't done anything wrong." I gave an unnoticeable sigh, and shook my head softly. The only reason Tamaki was so upset is because she worried everyone, and she didn't even seem to notice. Haruhi might have been a brilliantly smart person, but she was lacking in people skills; as most brilliant people do.

"You haven't, huh? Then you go right ahead. I'm not speaking to you again until you admit you were wrong!" I sighed, already knowing that this was going to backfire on Tamaki, and he was going to be the upset one, not Haruhi. Tamaki then started off towards Kyouya's mansion. The rest of us followed him, all of us in an awkward, tense, silence until we reached the mansion.


	22. Chapter 22

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get to post this like I said I would, I've had it done but haven't had time to publish it ^-^'

Saddly I seem to be very busy lately, but on the plus side I finally turned in my las t college application! *cheers*

I've also been trying to work on my IB Photography a little more... And I have to turn in a portfolio for Scholastic (for my photography class), and even though it's only eight pictures it's still time consuming... But the bright side is I'm not inspired to work on my IB porfolio... Let me know if you wanna know what I'm doing for it ;]

Anyways I seem to have gotten **way** off track... So I don't have the next chapter written yet, but I might have time to work on it Monday, so expect an update at somepoint next week!~ I also apologize if anything in the chapter is off... I'm not really sure where my Ouran discs have gone, do I based the chapter on my other story _The Lost Kitty_, and might have gotten some stuff wrong. If you notice anything then please let me know and I'll fix it right away...

Ans as usual reviews of any kind are completely welcomed!~

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty-Two/**_

I was currently flopped on my bed, a yawn passing through my lips. Today had been a very long, crazy, day and I was thoroughly exhausted at the moment. I was all for skipping dinner in favor of sleeping all night, but it seems fate doesn't like me that much after all. I grumbled to myself as I heard the knock on my door. I slowly stood up, laziness taking over, making me want to stay in the nice warm bed. As I made my way to the door I tugged on my tight black tank top, which had risen up slightly, and straightened out my red flannel pajama bottoms. I gave the door a strong tug, pulling it open. A yawn escaped my lips as I noticed it was Takashi standing at the door. I glanced up at him before questioning,

"Dinner time?" He nodded his head as he started walking away. Not wanting to get lost, yet again, I stuck close to him. I jumped, startled, once Takashi spoke, not expecting to have a conversation.

"You're afraid of doctors." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I gave a small shudder, before the blush made it's way across my face. I gave a nervous laugh before asking,

"You saw that reaction then?" Once more he nodded, not giving me a worded reply. "I'm really bad actually, worse then a little kid when it comes to going to the doctors office. I don't know why but they give me the creeps. Even though I know they're helping people, I can't help but be afraid of them." He gave a slightly nod, having a small tinge of confusion on his face. It was at that moment that our conversation died, and we reached Yuki's door as she was coming out of it. I quietly observed what she was wearing, which was similar to what she had worn the day before, and what I had worn earlier; a pair of loose sweat pants, and a shirt which she had some how stolen from my brother.

"I'm assuming it's time for dinner then?" I gave her a small smile, before another yawn made it's way out of my mouth.

"Yeah, we still need to get Haruhi though." Yuki gave a nod, giving a small jump as the mansion settled and gave a groan of protest to the wind outside. I gave her an unsure look, before saying,

"It sounds like the storm tonight is going to be very huge." The small look of panic that had been on Yuki's face instantly vanished, replaced by a smug smile.

"I love the rain! I so can't wait, though I wish you'd let me go swimming." I sighed, shaking my head.

"I told you, it's to dangerous. It's not like there's a lifeguard, and it's pitch dark out." Yuki let out a grumble of disagreement, but not bothering to try and argue with me. I glanced over at Takashi as he knocked on Haruhi's door. I bit my lip in an attempt not to laugh at Haruhi. For whatever reason she was currently dressed in a pink ruffled dress, which was totally not her style. Yuki was unable to contain her laughter, as it flooded the air around us. Yuki managed to stutter out a,

"Sorry Haruhi, but this is just too much." With that a few restrained laughed passed through my lips.

"Come on you two, it's not that funny." I smiled, still biting my lip lightly.

"But it's not something you see every day either. What happened?" Haruhi heaved a sigh before she told us,

"For whatever reason my dad decided to re-pack my bag." She gestured down toward her dress stating, "And this happened." As Yuki's laughing came to a stop I told Haruhi,

"You've said your dad is a lot like Tamaki, right? So I don't find it that odd that he'd re-pack your bag with this type of clothes." Before Haruhi could respond, Takashi pushed open the door to the dinning room. Within moments everyone was staring at Haruhi, disbelief showing on their faces. The twins were the first to break out of their trances when they stated,

"Haruhi, did you buy that dress yourself?" I chuckled lightly, moving around Haruhi and the other two, to help finish setting the table. Haruhi grumbled out a soft reply of,

"My dad must have repacked my bags for me. My dad always wants me to wear stuff like this."

"Good job, Haruhi's dad!" The twins held their thumbs up while they spoke, pleased by Haruhi's dad's choice of clothing. Honey gave an adorable smile before telling Haruhi,

"Haru-chan, you look cute." We all made our way over to the table, sitting down in an uncomfortable silence. I was sitting between Yuki and Takashi, on the other side of Yuki was Kyouya, and for whatever reason Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting next to each other. While it seemed like an awful idea to me, the rest of the hosts thought it was a good idea… Rather the twins decided it was a good idea, and the rest of us were pretty much indifferent. Dinner had barely begun, and it was already quiet and tense in the room. I glanced at Kyouya, noticing that he was writing in his little black notebook. I was confused, but decided against commenting on it, not wanting to break the silence. Hikaru the one to break the silence when he bluntly stated,

"Well this is uncomfortable." I nodded in agreement, before shifting my eyes to look at Kaoru when he started speaking,

"Yeah it's kind of tense in here." I sighed before letting a sarcastic comment escape my lips.

"Gee, I wonder why." I was clearly letting them know that I blamed them for the tense situation. If they hadn't had Haruhi sit next to Tamaki then it would be, ever so slightly, less tense.

"Let's eat! I'm sure the crabs we caught today are delicious." I gave Honey a smile, as he tried to break the tense atmosphere. While it didn't entirely work, it did seem to help as we all grabbed some of the crabs. I grabbed one, small crab and several slices of bread. I wasn't a huge seafood fan, but I wasn't going to spoil it for the others.

"These crabs…taste in-crab-ible. Get it?" I raised an eyebrow over at Haruhi upon hearing her joke, before dryly stating,

"That was almost as bad as Tamaki's crab joke earlier." Turning away from her crab Yuki gave me a confused look before asking me,

"Huh? What joke?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, my lips pulling into a frown before I remembered that she had gone to yell at Kyouya at that time.

"Oh you weren't there, right. It was something along the lines of finding a crab, crab-tivating." Yuki gave a snort of amusement, shaking her head lighting before telling me,

"Oh… That is bad…" My attention turned away from Yuki when I suddenly heard Tamaki speak in an angry tone.

"Okay, I get it. You're not going to reconsider what you've done. Fine, then. I'm going to bed. Kyouya, show me to my room please." Having not heard the rest of the conversation, because I was talking to Yuki, I was very confused as to what was going on; but I assume Haruhi and Tamaki ad another argument.

"All right. Well, if you'll excuse me, too…" A glare made it's way to my face as Kyouya stood up from is seat to show Tamaki to his room. I couldn't help but let an angry sarcastic comment slip through my lips.

"No need to show me to my room, I was only wandering around here for twenty minutes earlier!" Yuki turned to look at me, an amused grin showing on her face.

"Grudge much, Ace?" I frowned lightly, glancing away from Yuki towards the ground before muttering out,

"Just a tad. This mansion is massive, I got way too lost earlier." Yuki chuckled at me, a smirk on her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but we both were distracted when Haruhi stated,

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I should learn karate or something." I smiled lightly at her, glad that it was upsetting her as least a little. I knew that it wouldn't solve the issue with Tamaki, but it could be a good skill to have in the future.

"Oh, then it _is_ bothering you?" My eyes briefly went to rest on the twins, before I went back to paying attention to my food.

"That's the direction your thoughts are going, is it?"

"It's not like we'd stop you, or anything," There was a small moment where I pondered if they would be able to stop, Haruhi from learning to fight, or not. After a moment of thinking I decided that they really wouldn't, and Haruhi would totally win whatever type of fight they got into.

"But that's not what this is about, is it?" I glanced up at the twins in surprise, not sure if it was a good idea to flat out tell Haruhi. Things like this are iffy, and a lot of the time you're better off learning it on your own. Besides this was mainly between Tamaki and Haruhi, the rest of us didn't quite have the rite to intervene.

"To be honest, I wish you'd reconsider how rashly you acted today, too." I shifted awkwardly in my seat, wishing that I could make a quick escape to my room, but sadly that wasn't able to happen since I was sitting the furthest away from the massive wood door. I had sat through enough awkward conversations in my life, and didn't feel the need to sit through another one; and this was going to be awkward for Yuki and I.

"Why? Hikaru, I didn't make any trouble for you guys, did I?" Haruhi gave Hikaru a confused look, not understanding what she did wrong. Rather why everyone was upset with her, seeing that she didn't actually do anything wrong, just what she thought was the right thing to do.

"That's not true, Haru-chan. You should tell everyone you're sorry, okay? Understand? And tell Tama-chan that you're sorry for worrying him so much, too." I glanced over only to see an adorable smile on Honey's face, wanting everyone to not be upset with each other anymore.

"So you were all worried about me? Why?" I tossed Haruhi a confused, almost angry, look. We are her friends, why wouldn't we worry about her? Apparentally the twins agreed with me because they quickly stated,

"You're hopeless." Deciding to add in my own two cent I told Haruhi, trying to keep the aggression out of my voice,

"Haruhi, you fell off a fucking cliff. That's dangerous stuff." Yuki raised an eyebrow at me, obviously amused, before she told us in a matter of fact voice,

"Yeah, regardless of gender, that's going to be dangerous." Haruhi stared at Yuki and I for a moment, digesting what we had all just told her. She look towards the twins, and Honey and Takashi, before saying in a soft quiet voice,

"I'm sorry." Yuki and I sat in our chair, staring in shock as the twins and Honey suddenly rushed up and hugged Haruhi. Personally I thought that was a little over the top, but then again these guys were always over dramatic. I glanced next to me, only to see that Takashi was sitting there eating his crab silent as ever. I should try to find out if he likes crab, because if he does then that makes two seafood lovers in the club. Yuki gave me a light poke in the side, I guess because I had been staring up at Takashi for a minute. Because she poked me, I broke out of my thoughts and turned to look at Yuki, slightly confused. She then pointed over at Haruhi and the boys muttering out,

"She looks really pale." I looked over at Haruhi closer, to see that she did indeed look much paler then earlier. I nodded my head in response to Yuki, my face taking on a concerned look. I opened my mouth, about to ask Haruhi if she was okay, but the twins got to it first as they asked,

"Is something wrong?" I sighed, knowing where this was going. In her anger Haruhi had practically inhaled the food, and massive amounts of it at that. Her body was rejecting the food, and demanding to be rid of it.

"I don't feel so good." Hikaru replied to Haruhi with a rather blank look,

"You ate too much crab." I opened my mouth to speak, at the same time as Yuki as we added in,

"And too quickly."

"Haru-chan, be strong!" I glanced over at Honey, only slightly worried by that statement. I then spoke up, staring hesitantly before speaking in my normal tone.

"I don't think being strong is going to help for very long Honey. She practically inhaled her food." Yuki then spoke up in a calm voice,

"Yeah her body is simply rejecting the food, too bad she doesn't have an iron stomach like I do." When she finished speaking her concerned look changed into a smug look as she looked over at me. I let out a soft groan before muttering out,

"Not this again Yuki…" The boys then ignored us as they noticed just how ill Haruhi was feeling. They all scrambled about in a panicked way while shouting out,

"Come on, over to the washroom! The washroom!" The three boys rush Haruhi out the massive door, I'm assuming to find a bathroom. Yuki and I glanced at each other in amusement. As I said before, those boys like to be over dramatic.


	23. Chapter 23

**C-H-A-N: **So in my opinion this is a rather boring chapter, it's more-or-less fluff I suppose... Then again that's pretty much what this show is, isn't it? XD

So I already know what I'm doing for the next few chapters, so I as long as I actually sit down to write there should be a new chapter in the next 3-7 days... Reviews help ;]

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty-Three/**_

My eyes stayed on the door momentarily before I turned my gaze towards the table and stated,

"Well… Looks like dinner is over now. Come on, these dishes aren't going to clean themselves." Yuki gave me a groan of protest, muttering to herself about how it was so like them to leave the cleaning to the girls. I gave a chuckle of amusement towards Yuki, while picking up some of the plates. To my surprise Takashi then picked up a plate, and helped us clean up.

"Thank you Takashi." He gave me a nod of acknowledgement, before he continued to pick up plates. Yuki and I both paused in shock seeing how many plates Takashi could carry at one time. I shook my head briefly, trying to get myself to focus back on getting the dishes done. A few seconds after Takashi walked into the kitchen Yuki told me,

"Well, since you have Mori helping you out with the dishes, I'm going to make my escape to my room. Before the others come back here." I chuckled lightly while telling her,

"Fine then, abandon me why don't you? Just be careful not to run into them in the hall ways." I stuck my tongue out at her, before turning to take the dishes in hand back to the kitchen. I walked over to the sink, placing the dishes next to it, before I turned around to go grab the tarter from the table and put it back in the refrigerator, and bring the salt and pepper back into the kitchen. As I left I could hear a yawn escape Takashi's mouth, which in return made me yawn. As soon as I was done with cleaning up I was so going to bed, it's been way too long of a day. With that thought in mind I grabbed the stuff off the table, and made my way back into the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen I made my way to the island in the middle and sat the salt and pepper down on it, before letting my eyes scan the room for the refrigerator. Somewhere in the back on m mind I noticed that Takashi was watching me, but the thought left my head as quickly as it entered. After glancing over the room once more I noticed that the refrigerator was nearly hidden in the corner of the room between a counter and the wall, an odd place to put such a large refrigerator. I opened the door, glancing around for where to put the tarter sauce. I saw an opening on one of the shelves and quickly placed it there. I closed the door and whirled around to go help with the dishes.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Takashi standing in front of me, looking rather massive as he towered above me. I took a step back in shock, only for my back to hit the wall behind me. I gulped loudly as Takashi took a step forward, and placed his arms on both sides of my head, more-or-less pinning me to the wall. I was horribly confused, and blushing terribly. My heart started beating furiously in my chest as he leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"Alice." A shiver went up my back as his hot breath hit my ear. I let out a soft squeak, not really sure what was going on. After all the only guy that had ever tried to get this close to me had been Tamaki, and he didn't really count. After a few moments of silence I managed to stutter out a high pitched,

"Yes Takashi?" My knees shook lightly, not really wanting to support my weight at the moment.

"Ace!" I jumped in shock, making my shoulder roughly hit Takashi's chin. "Yuki said you and Takashi were doing the dishes! Do you guys need help?" I could hear Honey's voice carry from the dining room. I let out a shaky answer,

"No! I think we're okay, thanks though." I then turned my attention back to Takashi, who had taken a step back. I cursed slightly before asking him,

"Are you okay Takashi? I'm really, really sorry." He nodded his head, which I took to mean that he was okay. "Once again sorry." I then moved around him, moving over to the sink, my balance a little off at first. "I can clean up if you want me to Takashi." He shook his head in disagreement saying,

"I'll help." I smiled lightly, before starting on the dishes. We both worked on cleaning the dishes in silence until we finished. A yawn escaped my lips as I turned to look at Takashi, rubbing my eyes in a tired manner.

"Well I'm thoroughly exhausted now, so I'm gonna head to bed now." Takashi nodded his head to show that he'd heard me before he told me,

"I'll walk you." Smiling up at him, red cheeked, I muttered out,

"Thanks."

**The Next Morning**

I yawned loudly while attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes. It didn't work very well as I stumbled around the room in a sleepy daze. Blinking rapidly, I grabbed my bag that was sitting on the floor near my bed. I pulled it behind me, not noticing that it was dragging on the floor. I made my way towards the dining room, wishing I could just go back to sleep. I swung open the door, stumbling into the room in a haze; briefly noticing that the only ones not in the room were Tamaki, Haruhi, and Yuki.

"Ace?" I recognized it as the twins, but didn't really notice which one of them was talking. "Did you look in the mirror before leaving your room?" I glanced up at them, a glare on my face. I was exhausted from not being able to sleep last night, and when I was tired I generally was as bad as when Kyouya is woken up. My reply came in a short crisp, curt,

"No." Before I made my way over to the table. "Kyouya." He glanced over at me, an eyebrow raised at my icy tone. "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever everyone is up and ready." I nodded sharply, rubbing my eyes again. I suddenly turned around muttering out,

"I'll be right back. Be ready to leave soon." I quickly made my way down the hallway, heading towards Haruhi's room which was also near Tamaki's and Yuki's rooms.

"Hi Ace, you're up early." I glanced up, seeing Haruhi in front of me with a smile on her face.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm getting Tamaki so we can leave, and I can go back to sleep." She glanced at me, a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't mind Ace, Haruhi. She's always grumpy in the morning, even more so when she can't sleep the night before." Glaring at Yuki I grumpily stated,

"I'm not grumpy." An amused look crossed Yuki's face as she stared at me.

"Sure you aren't. Come on Haruhi we should probably get going. As much as I'd love to see Ace wake up Tamaki I feel that it might be dangerous." Yuki grabbed Haruhi's wrist and dragged her down the hall that I had just come from. I stomped down the hallway, knowing that there would be hell if Tamaki refused to wake up.

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** So normally I don't do end notes, because most of the time I (personally) find them to be a little bit annoying, but I thought I should go ahead and explain something from the chapter. So in previous chapters Ace has been tired and rather calm/not angry. To explain: Ace couldn't sleep the night before, and had nightmares which wasn't really stated in the story. She is grumpy and mean in the morning when she's tired, and hasn't gotten enough sleep. In the other chapters she had been awake in the earlier parts of the chapter. I hope that clears up any possible confusion.

Please leave a review! Three more reviews and I'll have reached ten reviews! I would be totally psyched!


	24. Chapter 24

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! I've reached my goal of ten comments, now the goal can be raised ;]

So I'm not really sure about this chapter, I feel like it's really not that good of a chapter and is rather boring, but that might just be me not being fond of these episodes or something... Not that I dislike them, but they aren't anywhere near the top of my favorite episodes.

And as usual please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Haha I also like ten reviews :D it was tempting for me to celebrate, but I figured that would be a tad odd... That'll only happen if I ever reach the major goal of 100 reviews XD Er... Good question... I had the idea but after writing the chapter I totally forgot what it was ^~^; and that's okay because I do the same thing with most of the stories I read, but I appreciate the effort and review(s) :D And thank you! I'm glad that my story is turning out good, and that you like it~

**Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon:** Haha thank you! I'm pretty fond of Ace as well... But it's good to know that people other then me actually like her :]

**InOnePiece:** Haha I feel we should all be worried about Tamaki's safety ;] And don't worry, although it's not directly in this chapter it will definetly be brought up again~ And you happen to be in luck, any reviews tend to lead me to write and post the stories much quicker ;D

* * *

_**\Chapter Twenty-Four/**_

I was very glad to not have to attend classes today because of the cultural clubs' exposition that was our school. From what I understood it was where a bunch of clubs from other schools came to teach us about their clubs, while our schools clubs shared with the students from other schools. I didn't really understand why they did this, but I guess it was to try and sway other students to their school? All I knew was that I didn't have any of my classes this day, or the next two days, and was terribly glad of that fact. Somehow it didn't click in my head that we'd still have club today, not until Honey twirled me around, in a fast manner making me dizzy, did it click. He then proceeded to drag me behind him and forcefully pull me into the Third Music room, with Takashi following silently behind us. When we entered the room, and the spinning had stopped, I noticed that we had some type of 'knight in shining armor' theme today. The twins managed to disorient me further by grabbing onto my wrists and tossing me into a room, which held my knight costume. I changed into my costume in a daze, slightly overwhelmed by how quickly I had been moved around, not noticing any of the details on the costume. I stumbled out of the room, my mind coming back into focus as I noticed that both Yuki and Haruhi weren't currently in the room.

"Hey, where did Haruhi and Yuki wander off to? Isn't the club going to be opening soon?" I noticed Tamaki give the twins a very displeased look, as if they had somehow offended him.

"We ran out of instant coffee."

"So we sent Haruhi out to get more of it." I raised an eyebrow, silently wondering where their sanity had gone. Oh that's right, they didn't have any to start with.

"And Yuki ran into Haruhi and graciously offered to help Haruhi." I paused in my walking over to the couch upon hearing the sarcastic tinge to Kyouya's words. Now I was curious as to what had happened.

"Come on everyone, it's time to get into positions!" I couldn't help but to let the sarcastic reply fly out of my mouth in response to Tamaki's statement,

"And I'm sure nobody will notice that we're missing two of our members." The twins chuckled as they noticed Tamaki flinch at my tone, probably because the beach trip was still fresh in his mind. All I'm going to say is that Tamaki had been too reluctant to get up for my taste. Despite my comment, we all got into out normal positions surrounding Tamaki, even myself.

"Welcome!" I noticed the uniforms right away, they weren't from our school and they looked very familiar to me. I quietly observed their uniforms noticing that they were much better then our girls uniforms with their long burgundy school skirt, sailor top, and white long socks with white heels.

"Well, well, girls from another school, are you? I wonder if we haven't startled our first-time guests here a little bit. I'm glad you've come, my princesses. Ah, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would want to be the knight to protect you from this day forward, even at the expense of my own life." I bit my lip to hold in the chuckles as Tamaki kneeled down in front of the two girls who had walked in here. As ridiculous as he was, I have to say that Tamaki was actually a pretty good actor.

"My, at the expense of his own life, he says? That's quite an arrogant sentiment, is it not? I wonder if he thinks that's what makes a woman happy." I quickly picked up on the annoyed, almost sarcastic, tone that the girl was using which lead to me being confused. If you hated the host club why would you visit? I then took a moment to observe the taller girl who had just spoken, taking in her long caramel colored hair, and her light near grey eyes.

"What can you do, Sister Suzuran? Men are lower forms, who prize their own honor above all else." And women didn't? Naturally it isn't as obvious as most men, but women could have their moments too. "They take their own futility in being unable to protect even one of their kind and change it into something to suit themselves. Isn't that condescending?" It really wasn't terribly condescending, just Tamaki trying to flirt with them, unless I really had just gotten that use to the Host Club.

"My, Hinagiku, you're such a clever girl." Tamaki suddenly stood up, ready to defend himself as he asked them,

"That's pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what would you like me to tell you?" Another girl, in the same uniform as the other two, suddenly appeared as if from nowhere and stated,

"Good question. In my case, it would be 'I would never leave my lover alone.' We shall fight together… …and we shall perish together if we are not allowed to live. Even if my life ends, I swear to never leave your side for eternity." I then noticed that Haruhi was with her, the girls arm swung around Haruhi's shoulder, and that Yuki was behind them, and annoyed expression on her face. While she had been making her speech the girl had spun Haruhi around in multiple twirls, which ended with the girl on her knees in front of Haruhi, kissing her hand. I shuddered at the image, none of the Ouran girls had dared to try a move, so this was something new and creepy for me to be seeing.

"Benibara-sama, you're late." The shortest girl, who I took to be Hinagiku, stated in a seemingly annoyed way.

"What are we going to do with you? And where did you find this adorable lady?" The taller girl, who I had decided was Suzuran, spoke as she stopped walking toward the girl I assumed to be named Benibara. Benibara abruptly stood up telling the other two girls,

"Ah, just out there. I could tell immediately, even if she was wearing man's clothes." Benibara twirled Haruhi yet again, and lowered her to a level where their eyes could meet "Behold, her lucid maiden eyes!" I nearly chocked on my spit from holding in my laughter, not only did this make no sense, but it sounded like something from a cheesy romance movie. Haruhi seemed really confused as she stuttered out,

"Um… er…" I could feel my eyes widen as shock as the girls randomly pulled up Haruhi's pant legs and shirtsleeves, rubbing her skin and telling her,

"Wow, her skin is incredibly pretty."

"It sure is. Shining natural material, as if polished." I inched my way over, hiding myself behind the ever-tall Takashi muttering out a soft,

"Don't let them get me." Takashi glanced at me in amusement before nodding his head, letting me know he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Hold it! Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking first!" My face morphed into disgust upon hearing what Tamaki had said, it was impossible for Haruhi to belong to anyone, even if she was dating Tamaki.

"His Haruhi? What an anti-feminist comment." I could hear Takashi laughing at my statement, but before he could give a verbal response Benibara yelled out,

"Hands off, you boor!" In the mean time she thrust out her hand and punched Tamaki flat in the face, sending him flying across the room. I chuckled, until I noticed that all the hosts, including Takashi, had moved around Tamaki offering to give him things like ice cream and his teddy bear in an attempt to make him feel better.

"S-she hit me! That was violent!" I let out a soft 'ep' as I dramatically jumped behind the couch peering over it. I let out a soft sigh as I realized that nobody had paid attention to my random reaction.

"Tama-chan, buck up!" I glanced over at Honey as he spoke, chuckling lightly as I recalled that his statement was similar to when Haruhi was sick at the beach.

"They're even more feeble than we'd heard. A fledging, cobbled-together mishmash of frivolous fools." I frowned lightly at Benibara, we weren't feeble… Okay maybe most of the guys were, but I wasn't! I glanced over at Kyouya as he spoke up, as usual being a fountain of information,

"From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girls' Academy." Lobelia… Why does that school name sound so familiar?

"Indeed we are." The three girls then shed their uniforms, showing the random costumes that they had under their uniforms. Benibara then stood up singing in a low tone, her costume was a weird purple coat, white pants, and a matching purple hat, "Lobelia!" Suzuran costume was a dress that was mainly white, with blue wrapping around her shoulders and stomach,

"Lobelia!" Lastly was Hinagiku, whose costume was a pink dress, which slightly reminded me of a poofy pink princess costume.

"Lobelia!"

"St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, high school junior, Amakusa Benio," As Benibara spoke; she had a white lily in her mouth, and tipped her hat up slightly.

"Lobelia!"

"High school junior, Maihara Chizuru." She had a fan near her face and also had a white lily in her hand.

"Lobelia!"

"First year, Tsuwabuki Hinako." She did a little gesture with her hands, also holding a white lily.

"Lobelia!"

"We are the White Lily Society of St. Lobelia Girls' Academy, also known as… The Zuka Club!"

* * *

**C-H-A-N:** Sorry for the crappy description of the Lobelia song, but that part is annoying and hard to describe to me, so it's not very well done... Sorry about that DX


	25. Chapter 25

**C-H-A-N:** Hey guys! I'm so so very sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I don't have an excuse, honestly I've been working on my newest story The Standard (another Ouran story, which I happen to think is better written), and it's been taking up my ever shrinking writing time. But yeah like I said I don't have an excuse, I just kept putting this story off. But I promise that I'm back to working on it, and there will be another update soon. School ends in another week for me, so then I should have plenty of time to write, and I'm not back on to the plot I had. But again I'm so sorry about the lack of updates.

* * *

**miyu the fangirl:** Yeah, he makes a very good human shield :)

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG:** Haha good idea! I really should, because that would make everyone (Ace included) happy :]

**minato: **Thanks! :]

**InOnePiece:** Haha I find them amusing, but I don't think I'd ever want to meet them in person xD Oh I'll have fun with them finding Ace next chapter ;D

**Spycier and Aro the Evil Demon:** Haha pretty sure that Takashi is going to have to save us all from them ;D

**FoodEaterConchita:** Thanks! I'm so glad that you like it :) and yeah, I figure that too, it's a good point, and yeah I figured I should include it have a sort of mystery where they switched where they were filming and it confuses Ace why they bother, if that makes any sense? xD

* * *

_** \Chapter Twenty-Five/**_

A chuckle escaped me as I glanced between the two clubs, noticing the similarities. They both were insane, wearing costumes, and liked to 'charm' girls; and I doubt either of them noticed those similarities. My gaze shifted to the twins as they suddenly busted out into laughter. I suddenly leaped over the couch as Tamaki fainted; worried that he had harmed himself somehow. I quickly scanned over his body with my eyes, seeing no outward damage, before leaning my head to his chest to listen to his heart beat. I wasn't a doctor, or anywhere close I only knew basic first aid, but since Kyouya was busy at the moment I figured that I should check Tamaki. His heartbeat sounded pretty normal to me, so I leaned away from Tamaki. I glanced around, giving a light sigh of relief that the Lobelia girls had somehow not seen me, before noticing that Takashi was giving Tamaki what looked to be a glare. I tilted my head in confusion, while giving Takashi a concerned look, was he okay? After staring at him for a matter of minutes, I finally caught his eyes, and quietly asked him,

"You okay?" He shrugged, before nodding his head to tell me that he was, in fact, okay. While I didn't fully believe him, I figured I should focus on the passed out blonde in front of me, so I stood up, before not-so-gently tugging on Tamaki's arms and pulling him up. I grunted a little bit, I hadn't expected Tamaki to be so heavy, he was pretty skinny after all, but I suppose it was because he is so tall that he weighted so much. The next thing I knew, my back was being held up by two arms; I shifted my head to look at the person behind me, only to blush. Takashi had caught me when I was about to fall over due to Tamaki's weight.

"Thanks Takashi." I was pretty certain that I had stuttered on both words, but Takashi didn't seem to notice, that or he just didn't care. He straightened me up, while I was still struggling to hold Tamaki up, and then grabbed onto Tamaki for me.

"Let me." I sighed, nodding my head. There was no way I could drag Tamaki to the couch, not without hurting him that is. I watched as Takashi easily moved Tamaki to the couch, by simply lifting him up and setting him down. I then went over to one of the random cabinets that was in the back, near Honey's napping bed. I tugged out Tamaki's stuffed bear, and one of the blankets piled up in the closet, before making my way over and tucking him into the couch. Once I was finally done helping out Tamaki I heard Benibara say,

"I don't care if your president is a half or not, but to use flashy looks to create a fictitious love and fool the pure heart of maidens is complete discrimination against females. To call this a club activity and use it for your own greed and profit is totally inexcusable! I swear that I will abolish the Ouran Host Club at once!"

"Hail Zuka Club!" I blinked in surprise at the three girls, they had pulled off what the twins usually done, they spoke in unison. Which is pretty impressive for three people to do together, and not have any of them lag behind. I noticed Kyouya glance over at Tamaki for a brief second before asking the three girls,

"I see. I understand your intention, but could we continue this another time?" Clearly we couldn't handle ourselves without or 'great' leader. I shook my head at the ridiculousness of that thought, shoot Tamaki probably was the cause of 82 percent of our problems, the twins cause about 12 percent of our problems, the rest of us causing about five percent of our problems, and one percent random crap that always seems to happen to us. Then again, I was making those numbers up, but that doesn't make it any less true! Benibara, while I had been mulling the numbers over in my head, gave Kyouya a very upset look, before screeching out in anger,

"Are you saying you will not face us?" I inched closer to Takashi as I noticed Kyouya motion towards Tamaki, in hope that those three crazy girls wouldn't notice me.

"No…but our president is still in culture shock." I nodded my head, only slightly embarrassed by the fact that Tamaki had fainted over something like this.

"Umm, Tama-chan is sleepy man right now." I glanced over at Honey from my shiding spot behind Takashi, probably one of the best places ever to hide, and gave him a smile. He was just too adorable sometimes.

"Get him up!" Well it seems that she didn't like their explanations. I'm just glad it wasn't Honey who was asleep. I'm pretty sure I just shivered at the thought, because I'm certain that he would kill us if we woke him up.

"Umm, I made coffee; would you like some?" I smiled, Haruhi thought she was helping to bring the peace, but I doubt this would help in the end. Oh well, I don't want them to notice me, so I'm keeping my mouth shut.

"Thank you. How kind of you."

"You're a real pearl in this trash heap."

"Coffee made by a maiden possesses such a fragrant aroma."

"This is just instant coffee." I smiled as I noticed Yuki slowly but surely shuffling her way over to Kyouya, mouthing 'help' to me. I gave her a shrug, before giving the symbol of zipping my lips, in an attempt to tell her if she stays quite and doesn't make any sudden motions then she should be fine. She seemed to get my message after staring at me in confusion for a few moments, because she quietly made her way over to the couch, hiding behind it as she pulled out her book to read.

"Why don't the four of us have a tea party?" I smiled, content that they had forgotten about Yuki, even if only momentarily. I jumped in shock, somehow collapsing onto the floor again, as Tamaki suddenly jumped up from his spot on the couch, running towards the Lobelia girls and Haruhi shouting out a loud,

"You girls are wrong! Where is the fruitfulness in a girl being in love with another girl? Why else would God have created Adam and Eve!" Somehow which I am not sure how the hell he managed it since Haruhi was holding the coffee on a tray, Tamaki managed to burn his finger in the coffee, before screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Haruhi then went over and bandaged his finger for him saying,

"Geez, please be more careful."

"Thank you. Do you always carry first-aid tape around with you?"

"Nah. The supermarket was giving them away when I bought the instant coffee. The store always has giveaways."

"Giveaways?"

"This doesn't even seem to be worth discussing." I was soon distracted from the conversation as Takashi reached out his hand towards me, offering silently to help me stand up. I sighed, muttering to myself for a moment about if it was worth getting up, before I responded with,

"Eh, why bother? I'll somehow end up on the floor again before the end of the hosting period, so I think I'll just stay here." Takashi just shrugged at me, pulling his hand back while he continued to stare at me. I smiled at him, before tuning back into the conversation only to hear,

"No, we are pretty new. We were only founded two years ago."

"His highness created it when he reached high school, after all." Really? I didn't know it was so new. But I guess that it's a good thing, because I doubt anyone else is as crazy as Tamaki, or crazy enough to create a host club at a school. I glanced over at Haruhi as she spoke up, trying to defend the hosts from whatever the Lobelia girls had said,

"Well, be that as it may, if anything, saying that their club activities are only held to satisfy their own appetites is going too far. It's not as though they're charging their guests anything." I paused, waiting to see what Kyouya's response would be, because I highly doubt that he would have a free club.

"I wouldn't call it a charge, but we do have a point system. We offer priority service, depending on the price of items won in the net auctions on the club's homepage." So that's how we got club funds. Though I wish that they had told me about this before, I sure hope they haven't sold any of my important missing items. "Ah, you see here, Haruhi? Your used mechanical pencil just sold for a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you."

"That's the one I thought I'd lost! This is the first I'm hearing about any of this, you know! I never heard we were taking money for this!" I felt bad for Haruhi, and this was just re-enforcing my thoughts about them selling some of my items, I'll have to ask if they have or not.

"You thought we were providing this service as volunteers? Well, if you subtract the expenses we have for throwing events, costumes, and refreshments for our guests, we do make a slight profit." I frowned at Kyouya's deeming tone, annoyed that he seemed to think he was so much smarter then everyone.

"That's no reason for you to sell my belongings! You thieves!" It didn't come as a shock to me when the twins were the ones to answer,

"We're not thieves! It was on the ground!" I sighed, before standing up, walking over to Yuki, and plopping on the ground next to her.

"Hey Yuki what's up?" She shrugged at me, a tired look on her face. "Oh is Rena still driving you crazy?" She nodded before saying,

"She thinks that I want to be helping her out, on top of all of my school crap. I feel like someone isn't going to make it out alive by the end of this." I chuckled at her, only slightly worrying about her due to the fact she was getting less and less sleep.

"Well, that might not be a bad thing. At least then you could go back to being a hermit."

"And I would no longer have a hobbit on my back!" I chuckled, amused by her metaphor for her stress.

"Well that would be a major plus, wouldn't it?" She chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. We both turned our heads in confusion when we suddenly heard Haruhi say,

"I, too, shall excuse myself for today." I peered over the couch as she walked out. I sighed, leaning back down to sit next to Yuki, when she suddenly jumping, flinging her arms in random directions, and flopping on the floor. I didn't say a word; I only raised my eyebrow at her.

"My phone." She then pulled it out, glancing at it before letting a soft cuss escape her mouth. She then leaped up, and started running towards the door. "Crap I'm going to be so late for the date…"


End file.
